Always watching you
by Gining
Summary: Rated T for dark andor adult themes. [Includes rape, murder, kidnapping, slavery.] Rikku has been kidnapped when she was young. Her friends and family thought she died four years ago. What happens when what they thought was wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Author's essay (because it's too long to be a note.) Just a forewarning to anyone who does choose to read this. It will be much more different then anything I have ever written before. I'm not depressed or anything, but an idea for a dark fic hit me the other day. So some of the themes in here may border on the 'M' rating, but we will see how it goes. Though I'm most definitely sure it will be a 'T'. Unlike my other stories, this one will not have a happy ending. I have already decided on that, and have ideas on how it will come about.

Many situations will be implied, but nothing will be explicit. I leave all that up to your dirty little minds. I tried the little lemon-ish thing before, don't feel right. However, implications is another matter.

In depth summery: Rikku has been kidnapped when she was only a pre-teen. Four years have passed and she now serves as slave to her new master. Her friends and family assume she had been killed and have given up hope of ever finding her. Many elements of FFX will be used, so don't be surprised to see an aeon here or there.

That's about enough of my rambling, you may read on now. Gin

--

The young woman sat huddled in a corner of the dark cement room. There was no light save for a small slit high up on the east wall. Not that it would have mattered, it was nighttime anyway. The moon did little to offer her any reassurance. She knew that once the sun broke over the horizon the master would be down to take her upstairs once more.

It was the same everyday since she was twelve. Locked up in a damp dark basement with no warmth or bed, only to be taken back upstairs once the day began to carry out her job. Her job. She scoffed at the very idea of it. Her wrist was sore because she had failed to do 'her job' well enough earlier. She had wanted to cry out, but no more tears fell from her green eyes. All she had left was...wait. She had nothing left. Not even her pride. That was lost four years ago when she had been brought to this place.

--

_Flashback_

"_So this is the girl you have asked for. Are you sure she pleases you, son?"_

"_Yes Father. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on her." The teenager with blue hair stepped closer to her and inspected her with his eyes. She could see a predatory smile on his face before he faced his father once more. "We shall be married as soon as the new moon rises."_

"_Very well, Seymour. I trust you will treat her well? I shall go announce this to her father."_

"_Wait. Allow me. After all, she is to be my wife."_

"_Lord Jyscal, your presence is needed in the infirmary. Your brother is asking for you." Another woman with stiff green hair had entered the room and disrupted whatever was going to be said next._

"_Thank you. I will be there in just a moment." He turned back to his son. "Seymour, while I am gone, talk to her. Make my future daughter-in-law feel welcome." He stepped up to the young woman and kissed her once on each cheek before leaving the room._

_Seymour watched him go waiting until he was out of ear shot before speaking. "Allow me to make a few things straight before you think this will be some grand honeymoon. I have no intentions of marrying you." He picked up a goblet and took a sip before saying more. " I needed a slave, but a pretty one. I saw you and knew you would be just perfect. You are young, strong, but breakable." He whispered in her ear before smashing the goblet with his bare hand. Blood slipped through his fingers and dripped to the floor as he opened his palm up. Gazing quickly from his bleeding hand to her, he ran the hand down the side of her cheek and down to her neck. "I own you now, Rikku."_

--

From that moment on, Rikku never stood a chance. Jyscal had seemed like such a nice man, but she never saw him alive after that. His son had arranged for the so called meeting with his Uncle. Once Jycsal had left the mansion he was stabbed several times before he made it to the infirmary. The killer was never discovered, leaving many to wonder in shock. Seymour played the bereaved son well, but Rikku knew the truth. Knowing she was powerless to do anything, he had explained his plan while she was in his presence not caring for what she may think.

Most of Spira showed up for the funeral that was held- except her. She was kept hidden away inside of Seymour's chambers until he came back late that night. Already prepared for him, she had drawn a bath and turned his sheets down for him. Seymour had made it clear from the beginning what was expected of her.

She must have fallen asleep tonight somehow for her head shot up at the sound of the door creaking open. Her green eyes glanced to the slit above her and she could make out faint traces of sunlight streaming through. They moved back to the doorway where the silhouette of a man stood. The two pieces of hair that stuck out from either side of his head gave clue to who he was.

Rikku stood from the floor awaiting instruction as her head was kept low. "How may I serve you today, my lord?"

Seymour chuckled. "My guests shall be arriving this afternoon. I trust you can have everything in order by then?"

"I shall try, my lord." She replied softly as her hand came to wrap lightly around the sore wrist.

"I see you remember your punishment from yesterday. It will be twice as bad if you fail me today. Be sure that does not happen." He warned. "Now come. There is much to make ready." He held one hand out waiting for her to join him.

Rikku debated for only a second once she saw the claw like nails being held out in her direction. But she knew deep down, he was much stronger then her anyway. Lifting her good hand, she placed it inside of his.

"Good choice."

--

"Yuna, you can't be serious! This is Seymour! You do know that, right?" Tidus stood in the middle of Yuna's hut watching as she ran around gathering things together that she thought she would need.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't understand, but I have to do this. He said he had something important to discuss with me. I can't just tell him no." She had only stopped long enough to explain why she was so eager to do. "Uncle Cid should be here soon. He's going to take me to Guadosalam." She took off once more thinking of a few last things she might need.

"Yeah, but..." He trailed off leaving whatever he was going to say floating in the air. "I don't like this one bit. Something just doesn't feel right." He protested. He turned to the other person in the room hoping that maybe they would side with him. "Kimahri, she trusts you. Can't you tell her not to go?"

"Yuna follows her heart. Once decided, nothing can change it." The Ronso uncrossed his arms before leaving the hut. He had to go see if Cid had arrived yet.

Tidus let out a growl before following him. "Well you're not going alone, that's for sure." He muttered as he left.

Yuna watched him go, a hurt expression on her face. "I wish I could tell you, but it's better that I don't." She whispered.

--

Auron sat staring at the letter in his hand. If the contents inside were true, then it opened up so many regrets that he thought had been long buried. His sense of duty compelled him to find out more. The unexpected deaths of two of his closest friends was no accident. He was sure of that. They were strong men, both could easily take care of any threats that dared to attack them. Much more so because of the fact they had been traveling together.

--

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you will be alright? Perhaps I should come with you."_

"_Auron, please. Having Jecht with me will be more then enough. Besides, you have other matters to attend to, and I promised Rin I would have Cid's daughter back to him this evening. It's just a short walk through Macalania woods and the Thunder Plains. Nothing will happen, I promise." Braska was gathering supplies for the short trip as he gently talked Auron out of going with him. He picked up a burlap pouch and tied it to his side as he left the room. _

"_But lord Braska, Jecht is a drunkard! Everyone knows that! You will be putting yourself into more danger by taking him with you." Auron protested._

_Braska stopped walking and shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "Auron, tell Yuna I will see her in the morning. You can take care of her while I am gone, correct?"_

_Auron sighed as his shoulders drooped in defeat. "Very well, I will do as you ask. But please be careful?"_

_Braska lay one hand on his friend's shoulder before meeting Jecht and Cid's daughter outside. _

_Auron was awake early the next morning awaiting for the return of his friend. When noon and then night came and still no sign of him, he became worried. Two days passed before he knew something was a miss. Gathering supplies, Auron and Yuna set out to find out what had happened._

_They arrived at the travel agency where Braska was supposed to have met Rin late at night. Rin recognized them as soon as they entered and rushed right up to them._

"_Sir Auron. Thank goodness you have come. Something terrible has happened. Lord Braska has been killed and the only clues we have to what may have happened are from the man that was found traveling with him. He has been sputtering odd things since he woke up yesterday. Perhaps you can assist us in understanding."_

_Auron's face turned to one of horror before he composed himself to reply back. "This is Lord Braska's daughter. Take her elsewhere while I speak with him."_

_Yuna was not eager to leave his side, but Rin promised that everything would be explained to her later. The fourteen year old understood and allowed Auron to go._

_Auron was ushered into the room where Jecht had been laying. He was still delusional, but still knew that someone had entered the room. He turned his head and inspected the figure before recognition hit and he sat up on the bed._

"_About time you got here. Maybe someone will listen to me for once."_

_Auron moved closer in order to hear better. "Tell me what happened."_

"_I have no idea what it was, but it was huge. Almost as big as the towers in the plains. It was like some chained up fish just sitting there. We were going to try and go around it, but suddenly the ground in front of us exploded. (Auron remembered the big hole he had seen on his way. It was off the main path so he paid it little attention.) I pulled my sword out and jumped in front of Braska and the kid to protect them. The next thing I knew, I was laying in a puddle off to the side. The thing had attacked me without even moving!" He coughed a few times before finding his voice once more and Auron noticed a few drops of blood splattered on the sheets after he was done. Jecht was dying, that much he could tell._

"_I look up to find out what happened to Braska and the kid, but wasn't able to see them. I knew a rib was broken, but had to find them. Using my sword as a prop, I walked the plains searching. I soon found Braska a few meters away, but he was hardly breathing. There was no sign of the girl anywhere. I thought maybe the creature must have eaten her!" He coughed again as more blood was splattered before running down from the side of his mouth. _

"_Jecht, take it easy. You're injured. You need rest." Auron gently used one hand to push him back on the bed. The man struggled to stay sitting until he found it hard to breath. Jecht took labored breaths trying to pull much needed air into his lungs. Auron quickly ran from the room shouting for a medic. By the time help had arrived, Jecht had died. _

_The first person he told about the incident was Jecht's wife. He had left Yuna in the care of his good friend Kimahri in Besaid as he made the trip to Zanarkand. She had taken it well at first, but soon he found himself making a return trip to the city a month later to retrieve Tidus and take him home. His mother had died from the grief of losing her husband. Even the thought of living for her son held no appeal._

_So for the next four years, Jecht's son lived with Auron in Bevelle before expressing that he wanted to move to Besaid with Yuna instead. She had insisted on staying there with Kimahri after the death of her father saying that she could not handle the memories of Bevelle._

--

The letter in his hand spoke of that time as if the writer had been there and seen it happen. It was unsigned, but the handwriting looked so familiar to him. It nagged at the back of his mind as he tried to place where he had seen it before. A knock on his door interrupted him before he could think more on it. Shoving the letter into his pocket, he stood from his seat to answer it.

On the other side stood one his close confidants, Kinoc.

"Kinoc, good to see you today. How are things going at the temple?" He moved back from the door giving room for entrance.

"Well you know. Long hours, hard work, but it's worth it." Kinoc entered in and sat down in a chair opposite Auron as he did the same.

"Would you like something to drink? I can pull out a bottle." Auron stood at his friend's nod. He made his way into the kitchenette and pulled two wine glasses from the cupboard before reaching into the wine cooler and opening a fresh bottle. He poured some in each goblet before walking out and handing one over.

"Thank you." Kinoc took a sip before speaking. "Word has it, you're in line for the open position in the temple. But if you don't get over the death of Braska, you won't be able to do your job the way it's supposed to be done."

Auron raised one brow in doubt. "My grief is my own. It is no one's business but my own how long it takes for me to get over that. If I choose to take ten years to do so, then I will." He replied flatly.

"Just advise. It could make the difference in if they give the job to you or someone else." Kinoc brushed the warning off as if it was never said. "Anyway, like I was saying, don't be surprised when they come up to you and talk to you." He finished his wine before standing. "It was good to see you again. I must be going now. See you around, Auron."

Before Auron could reply, Kinoc left the small apartment. That visit was odd. The man stayed long enough to give him a forewarning about what was going on before leaving. Auron shook his head free from thoughts of the temples before heading off to get a shower. He was due in within the next hour anyway. The letter in his pocket was quickly forgotten about.

-- 

"We ready to go?" Cid met up with Yuna as she boarded his airship. Even if he didn't like taking her as much as Tidus didn't, he had agreed.

"Yes, I believe I am. Thank you for this." She bowed quickly before standing again.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this done and over with." He dismissed her as he walked off for the bridge.

Yuna followed behind him as Tidus trailed at her heels. He had a deep scowl over his face as he looked back to Kimahri. "I still don't like this."

"Kimahri follow Yuna no matter what. If she wants to talk to Seymour, Kimahri support."

"What? You're with her too? You trust Seymour?"

"No, Seymour is bad news, but that is why we must protect Yuna from whatever happens."

"I agree. We stick together, alright?" Tidus was happy to finally have someone support him.

--

"Rikku, come here. I have something else for you to do before the Lady arrives." Seymour called to Rikku as she was on the floor scrubbing a spot on the carpet where something had been spilled earlier that day.

"Yes sir." She used her good hand to push herself back to her feet. She followed him as he led her out and to his chambers. She suppressed the urge to run as he began to strip. There where two guards on the other side who would have caught her if she had even tried.

Seymour lay on the bed and called her over. "My back had been so tense. I will heal your wrist once you are finished."

She winced at the thought of having to apply pressure just to rub him down. It was not a pleasant experience. But not only that, she would not be able to cry out while doing so. Seymour expected her to remain silent unless he had given her permission to speak. Though that freedom was far and few between.

Bracing herself for what she knew must be done, Rikku moved closer to the bed and straddled his middle as she worked to ease out the tension starting in his neck.

"You know I have never found anyone that pleases me as well as you do. That day I found you has been one the best in the past ten years."

'You mean kidnapped me.' She corrected his sentence in her mind. 'And you only lied to your father then killed him before he could find out the truth.'

Seymour went on oblivious to her thoughts. "And to think my father actually thought the only reason I brought you here was to marry you. He was so foolish. Why would he think I would want to marry some ten year old girl?"

'I was twelve at the time. I may not know how much time has passed since then, but I know how old I was when you brought me to this prison.'

She must have pressed harder then she was supposed to because Seymour let out a yelp in pain. He rolled over while she was still straddled him and held her wrists. He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "No, you were not ten, were you? You were older. Tell me, what age were you?"

"Twelve, my lord." Rikku closed her eyes wishing she could do the same with her legs. Use them to crush his ribs like a barbatos crushes its food before eating. She could feel as he moved under her letting her slid back until she was now settled in his lap.

She could feel his hot breath in her ear as he spoke. "Twelve, huh? Guess that would make you almost sixteen now. Sixteen in three days actually." He pulled back and watched as her eyes flew open in shock. "I knew it all along. You did not suspect you have been with me so long, did you?"

"No, my lord. The 'joy' of serving you erased all thought about the years." She made sure to stress the word joy as she spoke signaling to him how much she really did despise him.

Even though she had just gotten smart with him, Seymour laughed. Even though he had her almost completely under his control, she still had a fire that burned inside her. "Feisty tonight, are we? I like that. It's a shame that we don't have as much time as I would like, but perhaps we can arrange something."

Seymour released the hold her hand on her wrists, and Rikku did notice that the one that was sore this morning did feel better. She quickly glanced up at him in question.

"As promised I have healed you. But now I expect something in return." He grabbed her shoulders before flipping over once more and pinning her to the bed.

--

"Lord Seymour. Her Lady has arrived. Shall we send her to the meeting room now?" Tromell stood on the outside of the door as he waited for a reply from his master. Seymour had ordered him he wanted notified the moment Yuna arrived.

Seymour's voice drifted through the wood moments later. "Yes. Tell her and her friends that I shall be with them momentarily. I have a few things I must finish here first."

"As you say, sir." Tromell nodded once to the guards stationed outside the door. "Make sure nothing happens to him in the meantime." He warned them before going to greet the guests.

Inside the room Seymour stood at the foot of the bed wrapped in only a rode. "Rikku, I would like to wear my blue garments for these guests. Retrieve them for me."

Rikku slid off the bed and strolled to the closet and pulled out the requested item. She took them over to her master and lay them flat on the bed. Her hands then moved to untie the knot done that held his robe together. The green cloth fell to the floor revealing his nude form. She hurriedly grabbed the garment on the bed and began to dress him before he even gave the command to.

When she was done, and he appeared presentable, Seymour leaned in close to her. "That is why I like you so much. Unlike some of the others, you don't need told what I would like done. And that is why you please me so much." He ran his fingertips down the side of her face before leaving her alone in the room and locking the door behind him.

Rikku waited until she was sure he was gone before answering. "That's because I can't stand to look at you any longer then I have to." A shiver ran up her spine before she sat down to await his return.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I still have another story that I should be working on, but I couldn't stop thinking about this one. It was all I thought about when I went to bed last night! So I spent most of the morning working on this chapter. I just want to get to what happens later!

Something I forgot to mention in my last note, Gin does not own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters therein. Yeah, the disclaimer. While I own a copy of the game, it does not give me rights to anything.

--

Seymour strode down the halls of his grand mansion with his head held high. Everything was falling into place, just as he hoped it would. Lady Yuna was waiting for him in the meeting room, and he was sure she would not be alone. No matter where she went at least two of her companions were with her.

That was of little importance though. They would be taken care of soon enough. He entered the room and was met with three faces, all with different expressions. One seemed worried, one angry, and the last one was leery.

"Good evening. I am Seymour Guado, and I welcome you to my home. I trust you had a safe trip?"

Yuna was the only one to speak up. "Yes, thank you for asking. But may I ask why you have called me here?"

Seymour smiled slightly. The lady was very direct just like his reports said. "Must we rush this meeting? Surely you have not eaten yet. Perhaps we can talk more over dinner. Your friends are invited to join us as well if they desire."

"That is very kind of you. We will do so then, won't we?" She looked to her friends to make sure they agreed with her.

"Sure whatever you say, Yuna." Tidus muttered.

Seymour almost laughed at the blond's response. He knew not many liked him, but to show it so openly was another matter. His attention shifted to the last one who spoke and he took in his appearance. He was blond just like his favorite slave upstairs. Tanned skin typical of life in Besaid, and black leather overall shorts topped with an open fronted yellow shirt. 'A sports player.' He told himself.

The other person was very simple to understand. A young Ronso. Not as tall as most of the others, but with a broken horn. He had shamed his people somehow. Typical Ronso garb covered him. Not much else to add, but Seymour could see he was devoted to Yuna and was the one responsible for keeping her safe.

"Well, if we are ready, follow me. Lady Yuna." He held his arm out for her to take and she looped her own through it.

--

Upstairs, Rikku could hear people rushing around to get dinner ready. She knew that she would not be eating for at least another two hours. And that was if she was lucky. She stood from her place under the window and looked out. The sun was just starting to set over the horizon. The sky was painted in bold colors of reds, yellows, and purples. She quickly turned away unable to look at it any longer. What was the point of watching? It only made her remember how she was trapped with no chance of being able to ever escape.

She didn't know how he did it, but Seymour always seemed to know every move she made. When she had first arrived, she tried three times to run away. Each time it had been him who caught her. Not a random guard, or anyone else. It was always Seymour.

Hugging her arms close to herself, her eyes traveled around the room. There was the bed she had been laying on less then an hour ago. The memory made her feel dirty. Her eyes were quickly cast away and fell on the door opposite the bed. Perhaps she might be able to find time to get cleaned up. Letting her arms fall to her side, she walked over.

The bathroom was done in pale blues and greens, something she found to be very relaxing. She stripped from what little clothing she wore and stared at herself in the floor length mirror. Her stomach was covered in fresh scratches and old scars. Reminders of what had been done to her.

Down the middle of her chest between her breasts was dried blood. Seymour had opened an old wound on his hand and ran it down her body. She shivered knowing it was still the same one from the night she had first met him. The glass shattered in his hand, and he ran the fresh blood down her cheek and neck before whispering in her ear.

She looked closer at her neck and could make out faint traces of teeth marks where he had bit her. She brought her hand up to cover the quickly turning purple skin. Even her legs were not spared. More scratches were seen running down the outside of each thigh. She sighed before turning away.

She stepped inside the shower and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. Her skin turned red from the heat, and she winced as it felt like a thousand needles were stabbing her all at once. But this was the only way she could feel clean again.

--

Seymour observed how the Ronso choose not to eat, but stood behind the Lady Yuna as she did so. Next to her sat the man she had introduced as Tidus. He ate little and glared at him a lot. Ignoring the stares, Seymour continued the conversation as if nothing was wrong.

"So you see, Lady Yuna, I would like to help you in your search. I hear you have been doing so without success for the past four years. Is that right?"

Yuna nodded and dabbed at the corner of her eye with her napkin. "Yes. Rikku disappeared on the same week my father and Sir Jecht died. We had seen no sign of her since that time. I won't give up though. Not until we have proof of what really happened to her."

Tidus leaned over and began to rub circles on her back. He knew this was difficult for her. And for Seymour to bring it up so bluntly, was inexcusable.

"My apologies, Lady Yuna. Perhaps we should speak of another matter. However my offer does still stand."

"Thank you lord Seymour. That means a lot to all of us."

"It has been a long night. Why don't you stay for the night and return home in the morning? I will arrange for each of you to have a room ready for when you are prepared to retire for the night. We can talk more over breakfast in the morning." He stood from his seat and brought one hand in front of him before giving a short bow. "If you will excuse me. I have other matters I must attend to. Forgive me for leaving so soon."

"It's not a problem. We understand. Thank you for your time and offer. We will take tonight and think about it."

Seymour smiled at her and left the room. Outside he met up with his servant Tromell and gave instructions pertaining to his guests.

--

Auron sighed as he stepped into his apartment. It was nice to be home. The day long shift was tiring, but at least he had the knowledge that he would not have to so it again for at least three weeks. He had requested time off to go visit Tidus and Yuna in Besaid like he did every year. Even if he was unable to be there with them, he made sure to make time to check in on them.

He tilted his neck from side to side feeling better once he heard the crack of the tension being released. Removing his jacket next, he threw it over the back of a chair not caring about neatness now. All he wanted was a shower and some sleep. Even his feet felt heavy to him.

Deciding that getting a shower now would be too much, he fell on the couch and quickly feel asleep.

He had hoped that he would be able to get some rest, but that night all his dreams centered around a blond haired young woman. He was not able to see her face, but one word stood out to him over and over.

She kept repeating the word "Please."

--

"Rikku!" Seymour had entered his chambers in a hurry. He was late and did not see his slave anywhere.

She came out of the bathroom wearing his bathrobe and holding out a black hooded cloak for him. She said nothing as she got to work sliding the cloak over his shoulders and zippering the front of it leaving only his head to be seen. She noticed that he seemed to be watching her more closely then ever before.

When she was done, she attempted to step back, but his hand wrapped tightly around her upper arm. The top of the robe fell exposing the soft flesh of her shoulder.

"I refuse to lose you. Come with me." He commanded pulling her along with him.

Rikku stumbled and almost fell several times, but the hold on her arm was keeping her from doing so. She tried to watch where they were going, but all she could tell was that they were going deeper and deeper within the mansion. She could feel cool breezes from the walls, and knew that they must be underground now.

She felt the grip on her arm relax and Seymour slowing down. From around the corner she could hear low chanting. Seymour stopped before staring at her. "Do not say a word. You are to remain silent until the time I say."

Rikku nodded her head showing him she understood. He let go of her before signaling she was to follow him. Licking her lips, she did so. Rikku almost stopped when she saw what was going on. Ten men stood around a raised platform all wearing the same garment she had dressed her master in. Suddenly she felt out of place being the only female and wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Gentlemen, thank you for joining me yet again." Seymour spoke out stopping the chanting as all men faced him. He went on, "As many of you know, we are faced with attacks from all sides. The masses do not understand what we are trying to establish by spreading the word of Yevon. They do not understand that once everyone worships Yevon like we do, we will have created a Utopian society.

"But this will not come without reward to yourselves. As head of our new world you will each be given control of a providence with which you may rule as you please. All in the name of Yevon of course." He grinned before his attention focus on each man in the room.

"Kinoc, how are things going in Bevelle?"

The addressed man stepped forward and began to speak. "They are looking up, sir. The temples embraced Yevon as soon as I mentioned it. They are willing to follow a strong leader." He stepped back in line once he finished.

"That is good to hear. Bickson, tell me, what of things in Luca?"

Another man stepped up and spoke. "The people have said nothing. They are a people who care more for sports then religion. However, we do have a small group working to spread the message. We are under a lot of pressure though."

Rikku watched an listened as each man was addressed, gave a report, and then stood silent once more. She noted that there seemed to be a representative from each area of Spira. Except the Al Bhed tribe. Though that brought little comfort to her. If there had been one of her own, she could cried out to them begging them to take her home.

Her thoughts were halted when she heard Seymour calling her name.

"Rikku, come." He held one hand out to her. She hesitated before placing her own within it. But he was very gentle as he walked to the center of the group. "I want you all to meet Rikku. She has been with me for the past four years, and I will not lose her now. Lady Yuna and her friends have been searching for the daughter of Cid since she was twelve. Tonight, I require each of your help to make sure that she will remain mine."

A chorus of "Yes sirs" followed and they all gathered around her and each poured a vial on her one at a time. Rikku was scared, this was worse then anything she had ever experienced during her time under Seymour.

Seymour leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do not be afraid, though this might get rather painful. In that event, you have permission to scream out."

Rikku gasped and would have tried to run, but he still had hold of her hand and led her to the platform instead.

"Lay down, Rikku." It was a simple instruction, but she had trouble doing so because she suddenly began to feel dizzy. Whatever had been poured on her was taking effect. Instead she ended up falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. She felt as hands reached out to help her body lay flat. At this point, she could hear other people talking, but could not understand a word being said. The only voice she was able to hear clearly was Seymour's.

"And now, we begin!" As soon as the words left his lips she could feel a burning sensation on the skin between her breasts. It grew stronger and stronger before she could stand it no more. Her mouth opened wide releasing a scream of pure agony. Seconds later, she passed out.

--

"Kimahri, did you hear that? Sounded like someone screaming." Tromell had arranged for the men to be together while Yuna was given a room of her own. Tidus had been laying awake in bed when he heard the scream.

"Kimahri must check on Yuna. Make sure she is fine." He stood from his bed and turned on the light just as a knock sounded on the bedroom door.

Tidus shrugged before Kimahri opened it to see who it was. Yuna stood in the hall wearing nightclothes and wringing her hands together.

"Yuna!" Tidus jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around her before leading her into the room. "You hear it too then?" He asked implying the sound.

"Yes, I did. It sounded like someone was in pain. A girl by the sound of it. Oh, Tidus, what could possibly have happened for someone to yell like that?" She was worried and snuggled closer to him.

"I'm not sure. But the important thing is that you are safe."

"Kimahri take Yuna back to your room. Kimahri will stay there for the night."

Yuna looked up from her safe position as Tidus nodded to her. "It will be fine. We can ask Seymour in the morning. Go with Kimahri now." He gently cupped her face between his hands and kissed her lightly. "Try and get some sleep."

He watched as the two of them left together and lay back in bed with his hands behind his head. As tired as he was before, he found it hard to sleep now. The scream plagued his mind as to who it could have been. Yuna said it sounded like a young girl, but why would she have screamed? All he knew was that he wanted to take Yuna home as soon as possible. As soon as it was morning, he was going to call Cid on the airship and have him pick them up.

--

By the time Rikku woke up again, the sun was shining through the windows. Her head hurt and she tried to remember what had happened the night before. She rolled over and her hand hit something warm and soft. She sat up with a start before moaning and falling back.

"You have awoken. That is good to see." Seymour was beside her leaning on one elbow watching her. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts." She rasped out unable to find her voice completely yet.

His hand drifted lightly over her head and she found the pain gone. He smiled down at her. "Better?" She nodded once in reply. "Good. I have set aside a set of clothing for you to wear today. Go put them on so that I may see how they look."

Rikku nodded and slid out of bed. She tried to think as to why she was in Seymour's bed and not downstairs in her cell. Though she had to admit, waking up in a bed was much nicer. Perhaps Seymour had changed after last night. He certainly seemed much nicer to her. The concern he had expressed when she said her head hurt was a start. He had never healed her injuries before unless she had serviced him first.

She found the clothing he had told her about set on top of his dresser. She picked them up and inspected them first. The top was a black corset with white embroidery along the bottom edge. Under that was a short black skirt that was barely big enough to cover her back end should she bend over. Next to the clothing were black heels and choker.

Seymour watched as she stripped out of the robe she wore and into the clothing provided. She seemed hesitant at first, and understandably so. He had never given her such items to wear. But after his conversation with Lady Yuna last night, he needed a way to show that he was in control no matter what. And what better way to do so then hide what they were searching for right in front of them?

Rikku finished dressing and turned to him waiting for his assessment. Seymour glanced her over starting from the feet and going up before stopping on her face. "Perfect. Now, I want you to sit down over there while I fix your hair." He pointed to a spot in front of a mirror.

Rikku did as she was told but paused when she saw her reflection. No longer was her hair a bright sunny blond, it was now a midnight black. And not only that, her eyes had been changed as well. They were a deep brown. She couldn't even see the swirls in them unless she looked closely. Her hand reached up almost in disbelief and touched it not sure if what she was seeing was the truth.

"Do you like it? I think it suits you. Don't you agree?" Seymour came up behind her and placed one hand on her shoulder. His hand was removed as he began pulling her hair up into an assortment of braids and waves that cascaded down to the middle of her back. "Now, it is time we go meet her lady for breakfast. And during that time, you are to remain mute."

As soon as he said the words, Rikku felt as if the choker around her neck suddenly became tighter. She tried to speak out to tell her master, but the words were stuck. He must have placed some curse on her to make sure that she would not be able to accidentally slip.

Seymour led them from the room and down to the dining room where Yuna, Tidus, and Kimahri were waiting. "Forgive me for making you wait for so long. I was in the middle of something rather important." He sat down at the head of the table as Rikku took her place standing just behind him on the left.

"It is fine. We were not waiting as long as you think." Yuna replied. She glanced to her right and saw Tidus staring at her waiting for her to ask about what had happened last night. She tilted her head once telling him that she would do so soon.

He couldn't wait though. "Hey, Seymour." He spoke up. "I have a question for you."

"Then I shall do my best to answer it for you." Seymour answered giving permission for him to speak up. Though Tidus would of done so had he not.

"What happened last night? We heard a scream in the middle of the night." He sat back in his seat with a smug look on his face.

Seymour stared at him not breaking eye contact. As soon as Tidus began squirming he answered. "I'm afraid I am unaware of what you are talking about. I had heard nothing unusual last night."

Yuna ignored the confrontation between them as she stared at the woman who stood behind the lord. Seymour saw her and encouraged her to speak up. "Is something the matter, my lady?"

"Your servant. She was not with you last night. Is she new?"

Seymour reached his hand out and Rikku stepped up as it wrapped around the inside of her thigh. His fingers rubbed lightly along the soft skin there. "My apologies. It was her night off last night. Allow me to introduce my personal servant Ree. She has served me for many years."

"She's very beautiful." Yuna noted.

"Kimahri thinks she looks sad." The Ronso spoke up for the first time that morning. He still refused to eat and stood behind Yuna as she did so.

Tidus stood from his seat and stepped closer to her trying to see her face. Rikku ducked her head and tried to move back, but Seymour's hand was still wrapped around her thigh.

"Don't not be afraid. Why shouldn't they be interested in my favorite servant."

"Can't she talk?" Tidus asked when he noticed that Ree did not reply.

"I'm afraid she is a mute. She cannot speak no matter how much she tries. Isn't that right, Ree." He glanced up at her knowing she was powerless to answer. Instead she nodded her head. "Please, if you don't mind sit back down and enjoy breakfast. It's getting cold with us standing around."

Tidus did so, but not before taking one last glance to Ree. He watched as she spread Seymour's napkin out on his lap before stepping back once more. She waited until breakfast was over before clearing away his dish and returning.

"Lady Yuna, I understand you wish to leave this morning, but if there is anything I can do to help please do not hesitate to ask." Rikku went stiff at the name. The person that her master had been talking to was her cousin? She had changed such much since four years ago that she had been unable to recognize her. Seymour saw her and quickly amended the situation. "Ree, I want you to head up to my room. I will join you in a moment. Run my bath while you wait for me."

Rikku knew she better listen to his order, but found it hard when salvation was so close. She wanted so bad to ignore him and run into Yuna's arms. His glare for her to move changed her mind.

--

Once she was upstairs, tears fell from her eyes for the first time in over three years. She was not used to the feeling and used her hand to brush them away quickly. Seymour was not going to be happy when he arrived upstairs.

She ran into the bathroom and began running the water for him making sure to add oil to the tub. As it was filling she moved to the sink and tried to erase all traces that she was crying by splashing cold water on her face.

The bedroom door opened and she paused what she was doing. Seymour had entered. Leaving the water running to fill, she went out to greet him.

"I am disappointed in your performance this morning, Rikku." He closed the door behind him and stepped closer to her. Rikku took a step back in fear. He was strong, and now she couldn't even call out for help. "Come here, Rikku." He ordered. "Is my bath ready yet?"

He didn't sound mad, but Seymour was known for being able to suppress how he was truly feeling. Rikku stepped up to him and began undressing him when he held his arms out. When she was finished he pulled her into the bathroom with him.

"Lock the door behind you." He said as he slipped into the hot water.

Still unsure of what kind of punishment he was going to give, Rikku hoped that by doing exactly like he ordered now, it might not be so sever. She stood next to the tub waiting for his next command.

"Wash me." He said simply. "Make sure you do not miss anything." Seymour lay his head back and let her do her job. He sighed in contentment as she worked. When he was done bathing, he stood from the water and waited as Rikku dried him off and covered him with his bathrobe.

She stood back and clasped her hands in front of her waiting his next order. She was not expecting the blow that came instead. His hand connected with her cheek and sent her crashing to the floor after hitting the sink. She winced as she cradled the tender skin where he had hit her.

"Get up." She shook as she stood only to end up being knocked down once more as he hit her again. Rikku's vision began to dim and she struggled not to lose consciousness. "Next time you think about disobeying an order, I suggest you remember this day." He unlocked the door and went into the main room to get dressed alone.

Rikku lay on the floor and allowed the darkness to take over.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this turned out longer then I expected, but trust me, it was worth it. What else? Oh expect another adult situation. Rikku isn't safe just yet. And Tidus isn't an idiot. Guess all that's left is to say I don't own Final Fantasy and you can get to reading.

--

Auron struggled to open his eyes as the sun streamed through the front window in his living room. He had slept through the entire night after coming home from the temple the night before. He brought one hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. The motion tilted him off balance and he found himself spread out on the hard floor below.

"What a way to wake up." He muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. His gaze shifted from the bathroom to the kitchen as he stood. It was a battle between his stomach or mind as to what to do first. He was hungry, but he never did get the shower he wanted last night.

His stomach growled then winning the small battle. He ran his hand through his graying hair and headed out to the kitchen. The shower could wait.

After eating Auron began his routine of getting ready to leave for his trip to Besaid. Though the shower found its way in there somewhere. He made sure he had everything he would need. It was a three day trip just to get there, plus the two weeks he would be staying. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed his time there. It was nice to get away from any duties he had and do what he wanted for a change.

Once everything was in order, he took one last check around the small apartment before locking the door behind him. His travel bag was slung over his shoulder as he walked, yet still not in the way of his katana he carried should anything attack. Wild animals and fiends were known to lurk along the roads outside the cities waiting for unsuspecting prey. So it was not an uncommon sight to see a man carrying a weapon of some kind as protection.

It was evening when he reached the inn along in the Thunder Plains. Memories were dragged up each time he came through here, but it was the quickest and safest route to take. Besides, he had learned how to suppress those thoughts long ago.

Travel weary, he asked for any room they had available for the night. He didn't care that he was wet from the rain, all he wanted was a bed to sleep in. He stripped down to nothing laying all the wet garments over the fireplace to dry overnight. Pulling the covers over his nude body, he closed his eyes for sleep. But just like the night before, he found his dreams plagued by a young woman. She repeated the same word over and over. Begging him to help.

He still could not see her face, only the blond hair she had. He wasn't sure what woke him up. Whether it was the thunder that crashed outside or the dream he had, but he was uncovered and sweat was covering his body. He brought one hand up and covered his raging heartbeat.

"What is this? Why am I dreaming about unknown girls now? It isn't as if I can do anything. I am simply a man trying to move on in life. But..." He paused and thought about the one word that was repeated over and over. "her plea was so simple. All she says is please."

--

Tidus paced the bridge of Cid's airship deep in thought. Something did not feel right about their visit with Seymour. It was almost as if the man was hiding some vital fact from them. Yuna had agreed on allowing his help in finding her cousin, but he still didn't like it. He didn't trust the man one bit.

Yuna noticed the frown on his face as he moved. He was making her uneasy with the way he said little since they had left Guadosalam. She was sure he was worked up about nothing. Seymour was a little eccentric, but otherwise harmless. She stepped in front of him almost getting knocked down in the process.

"Oh, Yuna! I'm sorry. Here let me help you." He reached out and grabbed her shoulders gently not letter her go until he was sure she was fine.

"You seem distracted. Why don't you go lie down and get some rest. I'll come get you when we stop." She suggested.

Tidus stared into her bi-colored eyes for only a moment before agreeing. "You're right. Maybe I should." He kissed her gently before walking off to his quarters. Yuna watched him go before turning to her uncle and going back to the conversation they had before she talked to Tidus.

Even as he walked he could not get the feeling that something was amiss from his mind. He had reached his room and lay on the bed determined to get his mind on something else. Instead of Seymour, he began thinking about the servant of his they met that morning.

"Wonder why she looked so sad. But I can see why he would like her so much. Ree was pretty. She even had a pretty name. Ree, Ree." He repeated the name several times getting a feel for it before he accidentally added letters to the end of it. "Reed, Rek, wait a minute." It was like a fire suddenly hit him he sat up so fast. "Rikku! Ree was Rikku! She was with him this whole time! I have to tell Yuna!" He leaped from his bed and began running as fast as he could back to the bridge shouting her name the whole time.

People stared at him and jumped out of his way as he ran past, but he was too worried about getting back to Guadosalam that he didn't even notice.

"We have to go back!" Tidus shouted as soon as the door opened and he stood on the bridge.

Everyone there turned and stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Are you insane boy? We can't go back! We'll crash before we make it. The ship has to stop in Luca to refuel. When we are done, we can return for whatever it is you forgot." Cid countered first.

"Fine, but when we reach Luca, I'm getting off. I can't wait to refuel. I have to go as soon as possible." He turned around and went back to his room to gather supplies for what he knew would end up in a big face-off.

Yuna watched him with a confused expression. "I'm going to go talk to him." She said to Cid before running after Tidus.

Cid looked to Kimahri who seemed like the only sane one left. "Kids these days. Always wanting everything done now. No patience I tell ya." Kimahri only shrugged.

--

Rikku woke up once more on a hard surface. It was cold and scratchy. She knew that somehow she was back in her cell. Her cheeks hurt from where Seymour had hit her in punishment. She reached one hand up and used the tips of her fingers to touch the skin wincing when they connected. She let out a silent moan in response.

There was no doubt that Seymour somehow brought her down her during the day. Surely he would not want anyone else to see her in his room sore and knocked out. She tried to speak hoping that maybe the curse he placed on her would be lifted. She was greeted with more silence for her efforts.

It was hopeless. Somehow she would have to make all this up to him and then maybe he would remove the curse and allow her to speak again. Rikku glanced down at her clothes surprised to see she was still in the corset and skirt from before.

The door began to open in front of her allowing light inside the cell. Seymour had come for her. She tried to stand to prepare for his orders. Clasping her hands together and bowing her head, she was ready. But she was taken by surprise when it was not Seymour's voice calling her, but another's.

The voice she remembered being addressed as Bickson was speaking. "Lord Seymour has requested your presence. He seemed rather upset with you too. Whatever you did, you should have known better."

Rikku lifted her face to try and get a glimpse of him, but his hood covered his face. Bickson reached out and grabbed her arm. His hand slowly trailed up it till it reached her shoulder before running down her chest where it met the fabric of the corset.

"I think I understand what he sees in you. You are beautiful for a slave. I don't think he will mind if I have a little fun before I take you up to him." He moved in closer and Rikku felt as his hand began working its way up under her skirt. "So very soft. He must take good care of you."

Rikku trembled. No one ever dared to touch her like he was, except for Seymour. Not that she liked that any better, but he was her master and she had learned to obey him. This Bickson was playing a dangerous game. One that if found out, could cost him his life. She stepped back from him not only for her sake, but his as well.

"I don't think so, tramp." He pulled her close and she could feel his hot breath in her ear. "Since you are the slave, it is required of you to do exactly as I say." He reached behind her and untied the lace from her corset. She could feel it loosen before falling to the ground at her feet. Inside the shadows of the hood, Rikku could barely detect the hint of a smirk. His hands moved from behind her and reached down to cup her breasts; one in each hand. She felt as he squeezed them in not the gentlest of ways before releasing one and allowing the hand to drift lower. She closed her eyes as he began lifting her skirt once more. His fingers found the spot between her thighs.

"What is the meaning of this?" They were interrupted by the soft, but angry voice of her master.

Rikku looked to him with almost a begging glance. She hoped he would not accuse her of being a part of this. After all, hadn't it been him that came to her, not the other way around? She gulped as she she stood waiting for the next series of events.

Bickson backed away from her slowly. He lowered his head as if he was ashamed. Maybe only because he was caught. "My apologies, sir. I came down here just as you had asked me to. When I arrived, she had thrown herself at me in an attempt to seduce me, perhaps it worked better then I knew."

Rikku gasped. Seeing as she was unable to speak, she would not be able to defend herself. Seymour would never take the word of a slave over one of his own anyway even if she could. Suddenly realizing the state she was in, she brought her hands up to cover herself.

Seymour glanced between the pair before stepping over to Rikku and cupping her chin in his hand. He stared deep into her eyes before making his decision. "Rikku, get dressed. Once done, stand on the outside of the door, but go no farther."

She nodded and quickly complied. As soon as she was standing where he had commanded, Seymour took his eyes from her and turned to face the man remaining. "Remove your hood."

"But, sir."

"I said, remove your hood. I want her to know the man who tried to take her away from me before he dies."

With shaking hands, Bickson reached up and pulled back the dark hood. When he was revealed, Rikku was shocked to see the short red hair that had been hidden underneath. This was the same Bickson who played in the games from Luca! Seymour began waving his hands in front of him in some weird fashion Rikku had never seen before. Very quietly, he whispered one word before a ball of flames circled the player.

"I do not share my slave, you of all people should have known that." Seymour said before completing the spell. "Fira."

Rikku's eyes grew wide in shock as she watched him being burnt right in front of her. This was a power of Seymour she had never seen before. He could control the very elements just by saying their names. She closed her eyes tight unable to take any more of the sight in front of her.

"Open your eyes, Rikku. I want you to witness this as well. Should my allies cross me again, you will be the witness to their destruction."

Very slowly she opened them not even giving thought to the fact Seymour had spoken to her without even turning his back. Yet he seemed to know exactly what she had done! She watched as the man burned before falling to the ground and the ashes being blown away by some unfelt wind.

"We are done here." Seymour turned and stared at her. "Come with me. We have much to do before we leave. And I need your company before we go." Rikku tried not to shiver as she felt a chill run down her spine.

--

"Can't you at least explain to me what is going on? You were the one that insisted we leave the city as soon as possible." Yuna stood in the middle of Tidus' room as he rushed around her gathering his belongings and other supplies.

"Trust me on this. I can't tell you why just yet, but believe me, you will understand later." He stopped long enough to kiss her before heading out the door. "I'll be back after I'm done. You just head on home. I'll see you then."

The ship lurched slightly letting them know it was about to land. Tidus took this as his cue and left Yuna alone as he walked down to the docking bay. She watched him leave with a sad glance wondering what he had planned and if he would be safe by himself.

Tidus whistled as he walked through the streets of Luca. It was more crowded then usual today, that wasn't normal. He noticed crowds as they gathered around the news screens set around the city. Curiosity got the best of him and he stopped to see what was up himself.

"Today is certainly a sad day for our fair city Luca. One of our best players had been reported missing just yesterday. Today we had received word that Bickson had been found dead before he could come home. An anonymous source gave us the details of finding him along the road outside of Guadosalam. Authorities questioned local townsfolk, but nothing new has been revealed..."

The report continued, but he wasn't listening anymore. Bickson was dead? That was a shock. Not that he liked the man, far from it, but to be dead was another matter. His light tune was halted as he made his way out of the city and to the highroad. He watched carefully for any signs of attack. He didn't want to end up like his rival.

"Hey buddy! Don't you know it's not safe to travel alone?" A man sitting behind a chocobo drawn cart called out to him. "Where you headed, maybe I could give you a lift."

Tidus glanced up at the man. He seemed trustworthy enough. With a nod he climbed up onto the back of the cart. "Thanks, I appreciate this."

"Not a problem. I love doing this type of stuff. Just came back from taking a man to Luca. Met him on the south side of the moonflow river. Not a talkative man though. Wouldn't even give me his name. Speaking of which, what is your name son?"

Suddenly Tidus realized why the other man wasn't very talkative. This man did all the talking. "Tidus," He barely answered.

"Tidus huh? You know you look a lot alike that player from Besaid. Same name too."

"Small world." Tidus grumbled. For the first time he found himself wishing that someone would just shut up.

"Eh, like I was saying, I just returned from taking a man to Luca. All he told me was that he came from Bevelle and was heading south. Big man too. I'm sure he could have handled anything that might have attacked him, but he seemed grateful for the ride at least. He carried this sword that was almost as big as himself."

By this time Tidus had almost tuned the man out, but the more he talked about his last rider the more he noted that it sounded like Auron. Was it that time of the year already? It seemed like only a few months ago he had seen him.

That information was set aside as he began thinking of ways to rescue Rikku from Seymour.

--

Auron was not happy when he reached Luca. The city had so many more people milling the streets then ever before. He shoved his way to the airship docks in hopes that maybe he would be able to find a ride that could take him over the ocean to Kilika. From there he would ride a boat to Besaid. Fortunately, when he arrived, he saw something better then an airship headed for Kilika.

Cid's airship was docked and it looked like it was being refueled. Kimahri stood outside the ship watching making sure nothing would go wrong during the refuel. Auron tilted his head in a 'why not?' fashion before walking over.

"Kimahri!" He called out loud enough for the Ronso to hear him.

Hearing his name Kimahri turned to see who it was that shouted for him. He gave the Ronso version of a smile when he saw his old friend. "Sir Auron here. That is good. Yuna is worried about Tidus."

Auron paused. "What happened to the boy?" He asked trying to hold back anger he felt for not being there when tragedy struck his self appointed charge.

"Tidus went off alone. He was going to Guadosalam to pick something up."

Auron relaxed. So he wasn't in any immediate trouble. That was a relief. "What is it?"

Kimahri shrugged. "Kimahri not know. He not tell anyone what it was. But Kimahri sure he will be back soon."

"Perhaps you are right. Would Cid happen to be on this ship today?" Auron asked trying to change the subject yet get more information at the same time. His friend nodded. "Thank you. I shall go announce my presence."

He turned away and began walking up the ramp. He only hoped that Cid wouldn't kick him off today.

--

Seymour stood against the wall as Rikku moved about his room packing his belongings for him. She moved about the room in such an effortless way that he almost found himself lost in her for a moment. He grit his teeth together and shook his head. He couldn't be falling for his slave. When he opened his eyes again she was standing in front of him staring at him almost with what could be called concern.

"Have you finished packing?" He snapped at her not happy about getting caught in his thoughts. Rikku nodded once before stepping back. He reached his hand out and cupped her chin again. Seymour watched as her eyes flit back and forth trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"You need not wonder about that. For now, my plans are mine alone. You will find out soon enough what they are. But now we must prepare for our travels to Zanarkand." He laughed at her next expression as she seemed scared that he could read her mind just by looking into her eyes. "We are connected now, Rikku." He whispered in answer close to her ear. "I can see everything you are thinking just by looking within you. Do not think you can hide anything from me now."

Rikku shuddered in reaction. No wonder he knew what happened downstairs in the cell. He could read her and tell exactly what played out. While that was nice to know, the fact that he could read her mind was not. It scared her. What if he was able to read other thoughts about him as well? She had day dreams where she killed him without mercy. His blood dripping from her hands while she stood over his dead body laughing. And that only the tip of her thoughts. Some were worse, much much worse. What if he figured out how to read those? She stepped away from him in fear that maybe he could.

"It is time you get changed. Those clothes are now dirty. I cannot allow you to wear them again after what you did to them downstairs." He pointed to a set she had pulled out from the closet and laid on the bed while she had been packing his. "I want you to wear them."

It was a deep blue leather dress. Hugging all her curves and dipping low in the front barely enough to cover her breasts. The bottom of it fell far enough to cover her just as the skirt she wore did. She stripped out of the skirt and corset and into the dress as Seymour watched. She no longer felt ashamed in front of him. Even if she was, he was not going to give her the privacy anyway.

Seymour gave a small smile when she had finished. "Perfect." He moved away from the wall and stood behind her. One hand reached out and ran along her neck and down along her dress tracing the edge of the leather. She stood still as his hand started to dip lower before a knock on the door stopped his advance. She let out a breath in relief.

Seymour moved away from her and turned to the door. "Enter."

Tromell did so slowly. "I came with the reports for you sir. Your guards are ready and waiting. The thunder of the plains is at it's weakest now, making it the safest time to cross. If you leave within the hour, you should be able to make it to the agency by nightfall."

"Thank you, Tromell. Tell them we will be right down." Seymour watched as his servant bowed and left closing the door behind him. "We will finish this later tonight." He told Rikku. "Come, we must be off."

Rikku hesitated. She pointed at the luggage she had taken the time to pack.

"Someone else will take care of it." He replied. Rikku followed as he walked downstairs and met with the guards Tromell had told him about. One of them had run upstairs just as they left. Rikku knew what they were going for.

Ten minutes later and the small entourage was slowly crossing the Thunder Plains. Rikku never did like this place and she wrapped her arms around her trying to quell the fear. The rain ran off her clothes, but could do little but be absorbed by her hair. She shivered constantly as the water ran down her back.

Seymour watched as his slave shivered in the rain. They had been walking for about an hour and already she was slowing them down. He could see the skin on her arms and chest raised as her body struggled to stay warm. He held on hand up to stop them before turning to one of the guards. "My cloak if you will."

The guard reached into the bag he carried and pulled out the requested item. He handed it off before it could become soaked in the rain. Seymour took it but instead of wrapping it around himself, he placed it over his slave's shoulders instead. "Now, perhaps when you are not so cold, we won't have you slowing us down."

Rikku looked away fearful that she had upset him once again. But now that she had protection from the elements, she would be able to keep up at least.

--

Tidus was surprised at how fast he made it from the moonflow river. After the ferry dropped him off, he ran the whole way until he reached Guadosalam. He had to reach Rikku as soon as possible. Even though he was winded and his body was screaming at him for rest, he made his way to Seymour's mansion. When he arrived there, he found he was too late. The master had already left over an hour ago.

He suppressed an agitated sigh and began running again. Fiends tried to slow him down, but he cut his way through them in his rush to reach Rikku before it was too late. He stopped only once to drink a potion before continuing. He hit a second wind as he saw four figures just ahead of him. Gritting his teeth in determination, he managed to run faster to catch up.

Once he was close enough to shout and be heard, he screamed out. "Seymour!"

The group stopped moving at the name. Rikku was the first to turn around and see Tidus standing on the ridge they had just descended. Hope shined in her eyes. She was sure Tidus was here for her.

"Please be silent. You will draw out the fiends with your calls." Seymour answered as he turned to face him as well.

"Make me! The only fiend I see is you." Tidus taunted as he came closer.

Seymour glanced to his two guards before giving the signal for them to attack. They were easily disposed of with two quick swipes of Tidus' blade.

"Rikku, come here." He said and Rikku took two steps before an arm shot out and blocked her path.

"I do not think so. She is mine, you will not be taking her from me." Seymour raised one hand above his head and a bolt of lightning came close to hitting his foe.

Tidus stood still knowing that the attack couldn't hurt him. Once he knew he was going to end up crossing the plains he switched bucklers as he ran. When the dust settled he was still there. Seymour growled as he prepared another attack. Rikku tried to shout a warning, but she was still under Seymour's curse and could do little more then wave her arms. Tidus was thrown back into the mud by the force of the water as it hit him. He used his sword to pull himself out and stand in front of his enemy once more.

"Make this easy, give me Rikku and I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me? I don't feel _pain_." Seymour said as he began moving his arms in motions Tidus never saw before. Red and black clouds began circling above them before a three pronged hook fell from the sky. It landed directly in front of the blond before rising from the ground, but this time it held something else. Something dark and sinister looking.

A monster (as Tidus couldn't describe it any other way) was being pulled from out of the ground by what appeared to be its neck. Its arms were chained to its body and the head looked like something off a fiend, while two huge leather like wings covered up along both its sides raising almost over its head. Huge teeth stuck out of its mouth and it only had one eye with which to see. When the monster was fully pulled the chain was gone and he stood in front of it as it towered above him

"What-what is that?"

"Anima, pain!" Seymour's voice called out from somewhere off to the side.

Tidus did not have time to wonder where he was as he watched as the head of Anima drew back to collect power before it was thrown in his direction. The next thing he knew, he was laying in another puddle of mud. Hurt would be an understatement to how he was feeling. It was like every bone in his body was crying out in protest to any movement he made. He quickly gulped another potion before standing up and running in for the attack. His sword slashed the bottom of Anima, but it didn't seem to have any effect. He barely had time to register another shout of pain before the attack was close to hitting him. He had dodged it just in time.

When he lifted his head, he could see Seymour and Rikku directly in front of him. But he still had to get rid of Anima before he could get closer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what was called a supreme gem. He remembered back when he was a little kid and Rikku used to collect all kinds of things like this. She had once explained what each one does. "Rikku I hope you were right about what this thing can do." He said to himself as he threw it at the monster.

Anima was surrounded by blackness before green and purple bursts of color broke through. A sphere then closed it on it pulling all the attack into one huge explosion. When it appeared back on the plains he noticed she looked significantly weakened. Standing from his place, Tidus ran in and began swiping his sword over and over at the enemy. He then stuck his sword into the ground before shouting out. "Blitz ace!" Jumping up on the hilt of the sword he leaped high in the air and flapped backwards as a ball seemed to come flying from no where. He only had three seconds to time this right before he would fall and end up hitting the ground head first if it didn't work. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

His foot connected with the ball forcing his body to twist in mid-air bringing him down on his feet as the ball smashed into Anima before exploding. "Yeah! That's how it's done!" He shouted in victory as Anima began to fade away.

"No! That power, it cannot be." Seymour stepped up furious at the strength that had just been demonstrated in front of him. "It will be mine! Drain!"

Tidus felt as his his very life was being sucked out of him. He fell to his knee while holding one hand to his chest. Breathing deep he glanced up and saw pure fear cross Rikku's face. He had to do something to save her and quickly. He reached into his pocket once more and pulled out another gem. He didn't pay attention to what it was and threw it hoping that whatever it was would only hit Seymour and not her.

Seymour smirked at the attack before flames began circling around him. They grew faster and faster before growing up and over his head then crashing down on him. "Shining gem." He whispered in surprise before falling to the ground unconscious.

Tidus pulled himself to his feet to make sure he was out before he felt something thrown against him. He looked down to see Rikku wrapped around his chest clinging to him as if her life depended on him alone.

"Rikku?" He questioned to make sure this was the blond haired girl he knew years ago. Rikku nodded her head before pulling him away. They took off together in the direction of the agency. From there, Tidus planned on calling Cid to come get them.

Seymour struggled to lift his head as he watched them running off. "You can't get far. I will be there always watching you, Rikku." His head dropped once more.


	4. Chapter 4

So, FF is acting up again. I'm getting nothing from them. So many alerts, still nothing. What makes it worse, I have trouble logging in. The last chapter took me almost ten minutes to upload because of it. I hope the rest of you have more luck then myself.

Well I was thinking back on that last chapter. I guess it was still rated T, but perhaps if I hadn't changed it it might have come close to going up. I'm sure you can guess who I didn't like in the game. They are always the ones who do the most horrible things. This chapter is a bit more relaxed, nothing graphic here. But the scenes change often. So following may be tough until the end. Let's see, what else? Nothing? Time for the disclaimer then. Eh, perhaps next time. Don't feel like it.

--

"Just what is _he_ doing here?" After his conversation with Kimahri outside, Auron had entered the airship and went straight for the bridge. As soon as he stepped foot on it, he found a finger pointed in his direction.

"Hello to you too, Cid. I have come to request a favor from you." He replied ignoring the fact that Cid was glaring at him willing him to die several times over.

Cid lowered his hand before replying back. "As if I would want to do anything for you." He snapped.

Auron sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I did not come to pick a fight. All I ask is a ride to Besaid. I hear you are headed that direction anyway."

Cid growled. Ever since the day Braska died, he did not like the man in front of him. In his mind if it had been Auron with him, then his daughter would not have been killed four years ago. He had allowed Jecht, a drunkard, to protect his brother-in-law. "Fine. Do what you want! Just make sure I don't see your ugly face until after we land."

"You are the captain." Auron turned and walked off the bridge ready to find an empty room and rest until Besaid.

--

Seymour lay in the mud as rain poured down on top of him. He could make out voices around him all of them questioning if he was even alive. In response, he moved his finger.

"Look, sir. He is alive!"

"Well don't just leave him there. We have to get him back home. We must tend to his injuries."

Tromell? Seymour questioned to himself on what his servant was doing here. He struggled and rasped out the name himself.

"My lord. Don't speak. You might injure yourself farther. We are taking you back to Guadosalam. There we can treat you. When I heard that there was a boy asking about you, I had to come out and make sure you were alright."

Seymour understood now. The kid that attacked him gave himself away by asking for his whereabouts. As soon as he was well, he would be making sure he did not get away with this. The boy had taken Rikku away from him, and he resolved to get her back by any means necessary.

He felt as arms were moved under him before lifting his body up. He was carried like that for the next hour back the way they had come. He didn't know how much time had passed since he had left home. It could have been anywhere from a few hours to a few days. But with the report he got, he was sure it wasn't that long. His strength gave out and he allowed himself to fall back into peaceful bliss.

--

Tidus ran while holding Rikku's hand making sure they were not being followed. Seymour and his aeon had been tough and he wasn't up for another round. Right now he just wanted to reach the agency and call Cid to come get them as soon as possible.

It felt like they had been running forever before he saw the roof of the building just ahead. "Just a little further. You can do it, Rikku." He said over his shoulder as he pointed ahead of them. Together they ran in the attempt to get out of the rain.

Once they reached it, Tidus stopped to catch his breath and to give a quick warning to his friend. "I'm going to get us a room while we wait for the airship. While inside, don't remove your hood. If anyone comes searching for you, they won't know who you are that way."

Rikku nodded in understanding. She clung close to him needed the reassurance that she was now safe for at least a little while.

"I would like a room for the night please."

"With one or two beds, sir?" The woman asked him with a wink.

Tidus almost smacked himself. Of course she would need that information. He had just made it seem as if they were a couple. "Two please. And do you have a communication sphere? One that can contact airships?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact each room is supplied with one. Out here we need them. You never know how the weather might be from day to day. Here is the key to your room. Last door on your left. Enjoy your stay."

Tidus took the key from her and took Rikku's hand and led her to their room. He locked the door behind them and started the fire first. "I don't know about you, but I'm soaked!" He exclaimed as he began taking clothing off and hanging it over the flame. "Don't you want to get dry too?"

Rikku lowered the hood and nodded. But yet she still pulled the garment closer to her body. She was scared of what he would think of her if he were to see the leather dress she was wearing.

"Rikku, is it true? Is what Seymour said about you being mute true?" Though he wouldn't put it past the man to lie, his friend hadn't said one word since he rescued her.

Rikku lowered her head before looking away. Her hair flowed down and covered her face from view.

"Rikku?" She looked up at him. "I wish there was something I could do to help you speak again." He took a deep breath before smiling at her. "At least you can relax and take off that cloak now. Sit by the fire and get warm." He walked over behind her and gently pulled it from her shoulders. His eyes grew wide when he saw what little she wore. "Whoa! Just what had he been doing to you?" The coat was hung over the fire quickly. When he turned around he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. Come here." He held his arms out wanting to comfort her the only way he knew how in the moment. Rikku threw herself at him and sobbed silent tears. It had been a long time since she had been able to just cry like this. "That's it, just let it all out." Tidus cooed to her as he pet her hair. He slowly lowered them to the floor while still cradling her in his arms. "Let it all go. It's alright. I'm here for you."

Rikku wept until she was out of tears. With Tidus to her front and the fire on her back, she felt safe and warm. All the tears made her tired and she closed her eyes for only a minute, but that was she needed. Soon enough her soft breathing could be heard. Rikku had fallen asleep.

Tidus kissed her a top her head before gently picking her up and laying her down on one of the beds. "Sweet dreams." He whispered before moving away and calling Cid.

--

It only took a day before Seymour felt better. The injuries Tidus had dealt him were quickly healing. He was back home overseeing affairs before expected. But something was wrong, he was on edge and all of his household could tell. They all walked around in fear that they may be the next person he lashed out at.

Seymour sat in his office looking over files on the desk. From time to time he would slap one back down after looking through it.

Tromell watched this go on for over an hour before speaking up. "My lord, if I may suggest. Perhaps we can find you another slave girl?"

Seymour dropped the file in his hand before standing and glaring at the servant. His patience had snapped. "I do not want another girl. I want Rikku! I did not spend four years preparing her only to end up starting all over again!" He sat back down roughly. "I do not have the time to waste on another girl. I need her!"

"But sir, I thought she was only..."

Seymour interrupted before he could finish. "Yes, there was the fact that I used her for my own pleasure. And she pleased me well. But it was more then just that. I have found a way to bring back Sin, and I need her to do it."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand."

Seymour smirked as he began explaining his plans.

--

"Come get you? What are you crazy? It's the middle of the night and I'm almost to Besaid. You expect me to just turn the ship around for you?"

"Fine. Keep going then. Just hurry up. I don't want to be out here any longer then I need to. But you're paying for the room for as long as it takes for you to arrive."

Cid growled. Tidus was more trouble then he wanted to admit. "Fine! I'll be there as soon as I drop everyone off!" He cut the communication off as soon as he finished speaking. He growled in agitation before he heard Yuna behind him.

"Is everything alright, Uncle Cid?" She asked quietly.

"Huh?" He turned around. "Oh, just you. That was your boyfriend. After I drop the lot of you off, he wants me to come pick him up from the Thunder Plains. Can't imagine what he's doing there."

Yuna tapped one finger on her chin in thought. She knew he had gone back to Guadosalam, but why wasn't he there now? What had he taken to get himself in trouble? "I wonder." She said softly.

"Hey, don't let it bother you. Whatever he went back for, I'm sure he's fine." Cid placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close. "Go get some rest. By the time you wake up, you'll be home."

Yuna stepped back from the embrace and agreed. "Alright. I will. You get some rest too. You look like you could use it."

"Don't worry about me."

Yuna smiled as she headed for her room. As she walked the halls she was met with a familiar face. "Sir Auron? Couldn't you sleep either?"

Auron stopped his pacing and stared at her for a moment before answering. "I suppose not. Shouldn't you be in bed yourself?"

"I was just heading there. I went to see if Uncle Cid heard from Tidus yet?"

"And?"

"Well, he just finished talking to him before I entered the bridge. We are going to be dropped off in Besaid before he goes and gets him."

"I see."

"It's not because of you!" Yuna quickly added. "It's because we are so close that it would be pointless to turn back now."

"I never said it was me."

"Oh. I guess you didn't. I guess I was just worried about Tidus. He had gone back to Guadosalam because he said he forgot something, but now Uncle Cid has to pick him up from the Thunder Plains. I was worried something may have happened."

"I can understand that. However, no matter what may or may not have happened, I'm sure Tidus can take care of himself."

"I suppose you're right. After all it was you who taught him how to fight."

Yuna could see the slight ghost of a smirk on his face.

--

Two people were playing by the beach in Besaid as the airship came down and landed splashing sea water everywhere. One of them quickly scooped up her child before he was caught in the waves.

"That was a close one, ya?" The man asked while laughing.

"Wakka. That's not funny. Your son could have been hurt." The woman scolded.

"Ah, sorry, Lu. Vidina okay?"

"He's fine, but someone has to say something to Cid about that."

"I know. Hey look! Here comes Yuna!" He pointed to the airship bay as Yuna was the first to exit the ship. She was closely followed by Kimahri and Auron. "And Auron is here too. Is it that time of year already?"

"I suppose it is. But where's Tidus? Didn't he go with them as well?"

Yuna ran through the surf eager to greet her friends. She had a lot to tell them about. "Lulu, Wakka!" She shouted while waving.

"Yuna, good to see you again. But what happened to my brudda?" He asked referring to Tidus.

Her good mood suddenly seemed to vanish. "He stayed behind. Uncle Cid is leaving now to go get him."

"Stayed behind? Why?"

Yuna glanced to the woman and shrugged. "I'm not sure. He didn't say. He said he forgot something and left without saying anything more." Her smile returned. "But I'm sure it's no big deal." Her attention traveled to the child in Lulu's arms next. "Hey there Vidina. Did you miss Aunt Yuna?" She took the child and began walking back to the village.

"She's hiding something." Lulu noted.

"Yuna is worried, but doesn't want us to be worried as well. If that is what she wants, then we as her friends should respect that."

The couple looked up as Auron approached. "Hey, Sir Auron. Good to see you again." Wakka greeted.

Auron nodded once before heading the same way Yuna had gone. More water was splashed as the airship took off once more. The jets screamed as it shot across the sky heading back the way it came.

"Yes, someone should say something soon." Lulu said as she looked down over her drenched clothes.

--

Two days. That's how long it was supposed to take Cid to fly back from Besaid. He hadn't told Rikku yet who was picking them up. He didn't know if she was ready for that information yet or not. Right now she was still sleeping, and had been for the past thirteen hours. He sighed as he watched her. She looked so sweet and innocent, but he was sure she had seen much more then any of them could imagine. But with her unable to speak they would never know any of it.

He couldn't imagine the burden she must be feeling. It was hard enough when he heard about his father and then watching his mother dieing right in front of him. If it hadn't been for Auron and Yuna, he didn't know what he would have done. And yet, Rikku had no one. Well he was going to be there for her no matter what.

He stood up when Rikku began moving. Maybe she was finally starting to wake up, but something was wrong. She had a scared look on her face as if she was having a nightmare. Tidus moved closer to her bed and tried to wake her out of it before it got worse.

Rikku tossed and turned violently on the bed. Tears began streaming down her face, and he called out to her several times trying to shake her out of the dream. "Rikku. Rikku!" He started to panic when she didn't respond to his voice. Suddenly she bolted up in the bed and grabbed onto him. Her breath came out in rapid gasps and he could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest as she pressed herself against him.

"You're safe now. Whatever it was, it was only a bad dream."

Hearing his voice, Rikku turned her head and looked at him. Her lips moved in a question, but there was still no sound. She let go of him and covered her face with her hands and cried. The dream had felt so real.

_Rikku walked by herself through Macalania woods. It seemed so peaceful here and she smiled as she reached out to touch one of the crystals that grew naturally. It was cool to the touch, but not freezing. She stared at it mesmerized by the beauty of it. Suddenly another face began to appear behind her own. She hardly noticed it at first, but soon it took shape. Recognizing who it was, she dropped the crystal where it shattered. But the face was now in each piece instead of just the one._

_She turned to run away, but he stood behind her blocking her path. "Naughty little girl. You should not have run away from me."_

"_Seymour." She whispered in fear as she fell to the ground._

"_I own you, Rikku. Did you think it would be that easy to escape?"_

_She opened her mouth to scream out but it was quickly covered by his own as his hands trailed over her body. They began ripping the clothing from her trying to get to the flesh under them. Tears ran down her cheeks during the attack, but she was powerless to stop him._

"_I will find you." He warned._

--

Seymour smiled to himself as he came out of the trance. The plan to project himself into Rikku's dream had worked better then expected. Granted she had woken up before he was finished with her, it worked better then he expected. Next time he would be able to hold her in that state longer.

"Was it successful, master?" Tromell asked when he saw the eyes of his master open.

"Yes, very well in fact. Now I only need to find her. It shouldn't be a difficult task as we are connected, but it will take some work. If you will excuse me, I would like to be left alone now." Seymour stood from the floor and back to his desk. He picked up a file and glanced through it waiting for Tromell to leave.

"As you say sir. I will be downstairs if you need me."

Seymour waved him off, not really caring what he was doing. He needed more information about how to reach Rikku again. Now that he knew how to do so while she was asleep, he needed knowledge on how to do the same while she was awake.

--

"What was it, Rikku?" Rikku was trying to tell Tidus about her dream without the use of words. Instead all she was doing was flailing her arms around. "Your dream. You want to tell me your dream?" She nodded glad that he managed to understand that much. "Was it about Seymour?" When she nodded again he wanted to cry himself for her. Even now it seemed as if she was burdened by his presence.

"Don't worry about it. We will keep you safe. But first, maybe we should get you some new clothes."

Rikku looked down over herself and agreed. She couldn't walk around Spira wearing only this. If people saw her with Tidus they might get the wrong idea about them. And she couldn't do that to him. She pointed at him wanting him to tell her all about what she had missed in the past four years. Tidus stared at her like she was crazy until he figured it out.

"Tell you about me? Oh, all of us." They smiled together as he began. It was nice to see Rikku laughing once in a while as he spoke. She looked so much more relaxed with the longer he spoke. When he had finished with all the stories he stared at her before a frown crossed his features. His friend was nothing like he remembered. Somehow Seymour had managed to change her hair and eye color. Even though he knew it was Rikku, it was hard to accept that fact.

Rikku was looking at him confused now. She had seen his smile fade only to be replaced by a frown. She pointed to his face to ask what he was thinking.

"Oh, nothing. Hey! I just remembered something! Guess what today is!"

Rikku thought hard, but she could not think of what it could have been.

"Come on. Think!" Tidus waited until it looked like she gave up before answering. "It's your birthday! Today you are sixteen!"

Her face brightened after the reminder. It really was her birthday, and Tidus had given her the best gift she could have ever ask for. He rescued her from Seymour. Thinking about it that way made the day seem so much brighter. She launched herself at him and hugged him with all she was worth. Tidus grinned himself glad to see her happy again.

The sound of an airship approaching was heard then. Tidus let her go and shouted how relieved he was. "Cid's here!"

Rikku paused. Cid was her father's name. Was Tidus talking about the same man?

Tidus stopped cheering when he saw her worried face. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right. Guess I forgot to tell you. Your dad uses his airship to fly us around Spira. I told him to come pick us up after stopping in Besaid. What's wrong? Don't you want to see him?"

Rikku shook her head no. How could she face him now? She couldn't even tell him anything about what she had been through. And knowing her father, he would become so angry that he would probably bomb all of Guadosalam just to get even with Seymour. She didn't want to be responsible for the death of all the innocent people because of it.

"I get it. You're scared of what he might think." She shook her head letting him know he got it right. "He'll probably be happy to see you. Who cares what he thinks?"

She brought her hands together in a begging motion.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell him. But you will have to face him eventually. You can't hide forever." He stepped away and grabbed the cloak she had been wearing from above the fire and slipped it over her shoulders. "Let's get going then."

--

"Now what was so important that you insisted on leaving alone?" As soon as Tidus entered the bridge Cid began shouting at him. He never did see the person who was standing behind the blond.

"I can't tell you now, but it was important that I went. Just set a course back for Besaid. I'm eager to get home."

"Why you little...!" Cid continued yelling as Tidus walked away.

Rikku waited for a few seconds staring at her father from under the shadows of the hood. She wanted to run to him and let him know she was alright, but the truth was, she really wasn't. And he wouldn't be able to understand that yet. With a sad shake of her head she followed after Tidus.

Cid didn't seem to notice her as he had his attention focused on Tidus instead.

Rikku was going to find Tidus, but decided to explore the ship instead. She had never been on this one and was fascinated by all the gadgets on board. Cid must have put everything he had into building this. She smiled weakly as she remembered how obsessed he always was by anything mechanical. This was the dream he always told her about. She was happy knowing he finally achieved it.

Her hand ran along the cool steel of the walls and she knew he did a good job of putting this together.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Someone was shouting at her.

Without realizing it, she had made her way to the engine room. She gasped before trying to use her hands to explain what she was doing. They didn't seem to understand as well as Tidus did. The grabbed her arm roughly and tried dragging her out.

"You shouldn't be in here." He scolded her. "If Cid were to find out there were people in the engine room, he would not be happy."

He threw her through the door and slammed the door behind her. Rikku sighed as she looked around. If only she could have told him who she was, she was sure he wouldn't have been so mean then.

--

He had found it. The one file he had almost overlooked. It explained how he could reach his slave even while she was awake. Perhaps now he would be able to find out where she was. Seymour left the office with the file tucked safely under his arm. He was going to do this in his room where he would not be worried about being interrupted.

Locking the door behind him, Seymour lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He smiled as he used his mind to reach out. He was pleasantly rewarded moments later when he found her.


	5. Chapter 5

Well it seems as if alerts are working again. I sent out a few replies, I hope they got out. Well this chapter has some more dark themes including murder and rape. I don't think it pushes the M rating though. Just a little violence. So Auron and Rikku finally get to interact. I know you all have been looking forward to that one. But once you see why, you will understand why I waited so long.

Not much else to add, time for the disclaimer I suppose.

Gining does not own any rights to Final Fantasy or the characters therein. There, that should do it for the next three chapters.

--

As Rikku continued wandering around the airship, she didn't think much about it when she turned a corner and was faced with a wall. Her father was known to be a bit off from time to time. It was when she turned around to go back the way she came when she knew something was wrong.

The way she had just come from was blocked by a steel wall. In fact all around her were walls. She was trapped somehow in what seemed like a steel box. Her hands searched furiously for a way out, maybe she triggered some safety devise? She stopped looking when she sensed someone behind her. She twirled around thinking maybe they got stuck in here with her.

Who she saw behind her was worse then she thought.

"Hello, Rikku. I have been searching for you." Seymour stood there looking smug knowing she could not escape. Rikku backed away until she was against the wall. "You can't escape me here." He taunted her. One hand reached out and ran down her cheek and neck before following the edge of her dress across her chest.

Rikku's eyes darted around searching for the cloak she had on. How had he gotten it off her without her knowing it?

"Because I am controlling you now." Seymour answered her unasked question. "You are seeing what I want you to see. Feeling what I want you to feel." His hand ran back up and pulled her closer to himself. "I need you, Rikku. I like to hear you scream when you are near me."

As soon as he said those words, Rikku opened her mouth and did just that. "Don't touch me!" She shouted as she tried to pull herself from his grasp. "Leave me alone!"

"Although, not like that I'm afraid." He whispered in her ear. His breath hot as he spoke. Her voice seemed to be useless once more. "You have been very bad. You know what happens when slaves are bad?"

Rikku tried to cry out as he scratched and clawed at her ripping clothing from her body. She could feel several times as he broke skin and the blood run down her legs. She felt as he mentally pinned her arms above her head and he explored her body with his hands and mouth leaving trails of teeth and claw marks.

"You will be mine once more. I will come get you back from where ever you may be. I need you more then you can imagine. With you at my side, I can create the utopia I desire."

Her eyes opened wide in shock as he went on. She never imagined he would want her like that. She always thought he viewed her as something to be used then discarded.

"When I find you I will then be able to create Sin anew. I will be in complete control and nothing will stop me!"

She tried once more to push him away. She had remembered the stories from when she was little that her father used to tell her about Sin. It was violence incarnate. And Seymour wanted to bring it back.

It seemed so far away, but she could hear her name being called. Someone was looking for her.

"It appears as if my time here is finished. But don't get too comfortable. I will come back for you."

Seymour and the extra walls around her faded and Rikku was left crying on the floor wearing little more then a ripped leather dress under a dark cloak.

Tidus came around the corner and found her there crumpled in on herself afraid to be seen as she was. He slid on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Rikku, what happened? I have been looking all over for you."

She tried to pull herself from him ashamed at what had just happened, but he wouldn't let her. The harder she struggled, the tighter he held.

"Please, relax. I don't know what happened, but I want to help you." Tidus whispered as he held her close. "I'm your friend, not your enemy." He continued.

Rikku stopped struggling and lifted her face to look at him. His eyes were so soft and appeared to be worried about her. Unlike Seymour's whose only looked at her as nothing more then an object. She was in so much pain. It felt as what she had gone through was real. That he had really been there, but she knew it was impossible. They were in the air, there was no way he could have gotten on the ship. She reached inside the folds of the cloak and hissed when she touched her stomach. When she pulled her hand back out it was covered in blood. The sheer shock of seeing it made her pass out.

Tidus didn't know what to do. He pulled back the cloak she had on to get a better look. He gasped when he saw all the blood covering her. Her dress was torn to shreds as if she had been attacked. But up here on the airship there was nothing that could have done this. He picked up her up and ran to the sick bay. Rikku needed more help then he could give her right now.

He almost kicked the door down when he arrived when it didn't seem to open fast enough for his liking. He saw an empty bed and lay her down on it while shouting for a doctor. "Someone help! She needs a doctor!"

A heavy set man came out of the office hearing the shouts. His eyes grew wide when he saw Tidus leaning over a dark haired young woman. "What happened?" He asked as he began hooking her up to machina that would monitor her vitals.

"I'm not sure. I found her on the floor like this. She was crying and everything but passed out when she saw the blood." Tidus tried to explain as best he could given what little he knew.

"That's enough to start with then. We must heal her injuries first before she bleeds to death. I'll need your help. Grab that tub over there." For the next hour Tidus did everything the doctor said in order to save Rikku's life.

--

Seymour exhaled as he opened his eyes. He had not thought that would work out as well as it had. But the whole affair wore him out more then expected. Perhaps next time he would have to work faster, however, he had to admit he enjoyed the experience. It was almost like when Rikku had first come. The fight he had with her the first time she found herself under him was pleasurable. And just like that first time, he had still come out the victor.

But he needed more then just her mind. He needed her with him. Together they would go to Zanarkand where he would be able to create Sin once more. All the records he found told of two being needed to complete the ritual. He had spent four years working on preparing her to be ready for that day, and now all the work was going to be lost unless he could find her. Reaching her mentally was only the beginning.

Although he was not going to worry about all that right now. He was tired. The bed under him was lulling him to sleep. When he woke up, he would have more plans ready.

--

Tidus sat next to Rikku's bed holding her hand as she slept. Her body was covered in bandages but the sick bay doctor was able to save her life. Right now he was asking Tidus questions to get a better idea of what may have occurred.

"Where did you find her at?"

"The east wing. Down the hall from the engine room. One of the mechanics said they saw her there."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Name?"

Tidus paused. What would Cid think if he found out he had not been told his daughter was on board his airship? Thinking quickly he said the first thing that came to mind. "Ree. Her name is Ree." He only hoped that once Rikku woke up she would not be mad that he used the same name Seymour had given her.

The doctor scribbled some notes before leaving Tidus alone. He turned in his seat and took in her appearance for the first time. His friend was covered in scratches old and new. Teeth marks could be seen on her neck and shoulders. He didn't want to think about why those were there. Just the thought of Seymour doing it sent a chill up his spine.

Rikku had gone through more then he thought she had. He reached one hand out and brushed dark hair off her face. "I'm so sorry it took us this long to find you. If only we knew I would have come sooner." His father teased him about being a baby for crying so much as a kid, but right now he didn't care. Tears ran down his face and he did nothing to stop them.

Rikku fluttered her eyes as she woke up. From next to her she could hear someone crying. The next thing she noticed was a warm hand wrapped around her own. She squeezed it gently letting the person know she was awake.

Tidus jumped up. "You're awake!" He exclaimed.

Rikku tried to speak before forgetting that she couldn't. Instead she settled for using her hands to try and ask where she was. He watched for a few moments before figuring it out.

"Oh! You're still on the airship. We're going to be landing soon though. Cid just made the announcement a while ago. Can you walk?"

Slowly she sat up and hung her feet over the side of the bed. She wasn't sure if she could or not. But Tidus was there for support. He wouldn't let her fall. She nodded she was ready before stepping down. Her balance was unsteady at first, but she remained standing.

"Wherever you are boy, we've landed in Besaid. Make sure you have your stuff because I'm not making a return trip anytime soon."

Tidus chuckled at Cid's message. It was just like the man to say something like that. "Well, time to go. You ready to see everyone?" He looked around finding her shoes and cloak and helping her into them. "Let's go then."

--

The beach was empty this time as the airship landed allowing two people to walk off. One seemed relieved to be back while the other, hidden by the hood of a cloak, looked scared to be there. The male of the two pulled out a sword ready to defend against fiends as they headed for the village.

It took them about twenty minuets before they arrived. Wakka was the first to see them approach.

"Eh, brudda! You're back! Yuna has been so worried about you." He ran over and caught Tidus in a headlock.

Tidus struggled to free himself but Wakka was still stronger. "Hey, ow! Let me go! That hurts!"

Wakka let go once he saw the other person that entered with Tidus. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh sorry for ignoring you. I'm Wakka."

Tidus was still squatting on the ground holding his head. "She won't answer you."

Wakka glanced to him confused. "Why not?"

"She can't speak." Rikku shook her head in agreement. Before Tidus could get a chance to say more Yuna came running out of her hut. She had heard his yelling and came to see what it was.

"You're back! I was so worried when you just ran off like that." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry for making you worry, Yuna. But believe me, it was worth it." He turned her around and pointed to Rikku. Rikku pulled the hood back from her face exposing who she was.

"You kidnapped Ree from Seymour?!" She had known Tidus could be stupid sometimes, but this was too much.

"Not kidnapped, rescued." He corrected. "Yuna, Wakka, I want you to meet Rikku."

"Whoa. This is big. You sure he's not going to come get her?" Wakka asked.

Yuna ignored what Wakka said and moved closer to her cousin. She couldn't believe that after all this time she finally got to see her again. She studied Rikku's face not recognizing the dark hair and eyes of her cousin. Rikku blinked a few times and took a step back not used to the scrutiny.

"Is it...is it really you?" Yuna asked quietly. Soon enough she was able to see the swirls that identified her as being Al Bhed. "It really is you! I can't believe it. What did Uncle Cid say?"

"Well, uh... We kind of didn't tell him. Rikku didn't want him to know for some reason."

"And she told you this?" Wakka crossed his arms and stared at Tidus.

His face went red as Yuna also faced him wondering what Wakka was talking about.

"I don't understand." She confessed.

"It's like this, ya. Whatever happened to Rikku made her unable to talk." Wakka explained.

"That's right. Seymour wasn't lying when he called her mute. But we've been able to talk in something like an odd game of charades."

Rikku jumped into the conversation as she waved her arms around and pointing in the distance. She had seen someone approaching.

The other three turned to see what she was pointing at. "Hey ol' man. How you been?" Tidus called out as soon as he recognized Auron coming.

Auron grunted in response. He had been wondering just what was going on that they would be hanging around the entrance of the village. He made his way into the center of the group and looked around. "You can't meet in a normal spot like the rest of Spira?"

"Sorry man. Guess we got excited when Tidus came back." Wakka rubbed the back of his head again.

"Yes, I suppose I can see why. The fact you haven't seen him in a few days is a reason to stand in the way."

"What are you talking about? I brought Ree..." He trailed off as he looked around and noticed Rikku was not with them. "Wait, where did she go?"

"You mean that girl running off over there?" Auron pointed to where Rikku had gone. She had gotten scared when Auron came over and took the first chance given to get away.

Her heart was pounding in fear. It had been so long since she had seen him, and he looked so angry that she had to get away. What if he thought she had been the one to kill Braska and Jecht? He probably would, she reasoned to herself.

She turned the corner of the nearest hut and ran into something soft and furry. Rikku fell back into the dirt and looked up. In front of her stood the tallest figure she had ever seen. She tried moving back away from him only to find herself becoming tangled within the cloak. Her face was one of pure terror until she noticed the paw reaching out to help her up.

"Kimahri think you should be more careful. You could have been hurt." He reached out and grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet.

Rikku stared at him unsure what to think now. Instead she tried to use her hands to ask who he was. She recognized him, but could not place where from.

"Kimahri is Kimahri. Kimahri is Ronso."

Rikku understood now and relaxed. Even though he looked scary, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. They studied each other before recognition hit both of them at the same time.

"You are Ree. You do not look so sad now." Rikku smiled and clapped her hands. He did know her!

"Hey Kimahri, have you seen a girl run by here?" Tidus came around the corner with Yuna in tow. They both appeared worried.

He pointed beside him where Rikku now was. But Rikku wasn't looking at them, she was trying to look past them. She pointed where they came from before lifting her hands high as if to ask if the big guy was behind them.

Yuna stared not understanding what she was talking about. But Tidus watched the motions for a few seconds before answering.

"No, he went back to his place. Don't you remember Auron?"

Rikku shook her head yes, but couldn't explain to him why he scared her, at least not without words.

"How did you know what she was talking about?" Yuna asked in amazement.

"We worked out a little system. She waves her hands in nonsense ways, and I guess." He answered while laughing before Rikku's foot found his shin. "Alright, I get it. But we need to find you a place to stay where you can be safe."

Rikku bit her lip in thought. She had hoped she could stay with Yuna in her hut.

"Kimahri will take her. Kimahri can protect." The Ronso spoke up solving the problem.

"That's a great idea! You rock! What do you think? Sound good?" Tidus asked Rikku.

She glanced up at the Ronso before nodding. He looked strong enough if anything should happen.

--

A bonfire had been started later that night celebrating Rikku's return. Even though Kimahri vowed to himself he would protect Yuna no matter what, tonight he stood close to Rikku should something happen. And she was glad to have him near.

Tidus also stayed close, if only to tell the others what she wanted to say. He had assured her earlier in the day that Seymour was dead, and that she didn't have anything to worry about anymore. But if that was true, what were these vision/dreams she was having? She tried to let them know about them, but no one understood.

The moon was high as Rikku yawned again. It was later then she was used to being up. Kimahri noticed her trying to stay awake, after all the party was for her, but eventually convinced her she should go to bed.

Rikku hugged everyone good night before turning in. But she noticed one person was missing. Auron had not joined the festivities with them. Her gaze fell on his temporary hut before she followed Kimahri back to his own.

Inside his hut, Kimahri showed her where she could sleep. He had an extra room that was never used. It had been Yuna's years ago, but now that she had her own place, it stood empty. But it all worked out in the end.

A week passed like that with nothing exciting happening. Rikku tried to tell them several times of Seymour's threats of bringing back Sin, but even Tidus could not discern her hand motions. She finally gave up after the third time. Perhaps he was right after all and Seymour really was dead. Maybe those dreams she had of him was only in her mind. But that didn't explain how Tidus found her on the airship covered in her own blood.

During the week, Rikku tried to live like a normal girl of Spira once more. She tried to forget the times Seymour appeared to her. It seemed to work well. Even if she couldn't speak, Tidus was getting better at being able to figure out what she wanted to say. She even began to grow more confident in front of Sir Auron. Kimahri stayed close to her, but she managed to sneak off to try and 'talk' to the older man.

Auron watched as she approached his hut one evening. He sat on the porch cleaning his sword from the days fiend excursion. One brow lifted at her as soon as she came close enough.

"What do you want?"

Rikku waved as if to say hello. She was not going to let him scare her this time. She moved closer and watched as he ran a rag over the weapon before he was happy with it. She pointed at the weapon then herself asking if she could look at it.

Auron ignored her making her stomp her foot in frustration. "I don't have time for this." He said as he stood. "I'm not going to stay here and play word games with a child." He went back inside leaving her alone on the step.

Rikku fumed. It's not as if she could help it! But then her head dropped as she figured he must not recognize her. He used to be so nice when she was little. Whenever she visited her cousin and Uncle, Auron would always come back from the temple with a little candy for each of them to enjoy. What had changed him so much in four years. A single tear slid down her cheek as she thought about him. It was quickly brushed away when she heard Kimahri calling for her.

She took one last glance to the hut before running off. However, after that night everything would be changing.

--

The night started out normal enough. Rikku indicated she was going to bed and Kimahri sat up for a while making sure she was not going to wake up with any bad dreams. When he was sure she was fine, he went to bed himself. He woke up several hours later when the sound of wind whistled through the hut. He thought nothing of it until he heard sounds of a struggle coming from Rikku's room. Jumping out of bed, he ran to help.

--

It had been a week, but tonight was going to be the one. He was going to find out where his slave was. Seymour smirked as he connected with her mind once again. This was going to be easier then ever before. She was sleeping and was not ready for his attack.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. When he opened them again, he found himself in the center of a quiet village surrounded by huts. "Besaid." He looked around trying to find where Rikku was. Her thoughts led him to a hut on the far side of the village. Seymour drifted over and entered. He ignored everything there as he went straight for her room. Knowing she would not be able to call out he leaned in close to her.

Rikku opened her eyes as soon as she felt his presence. She tried to dodge away from him, but he was quicker and held her down. "I know where you are now. I will be coming for you real soon." He threatened. Seymour glanced up when another figure entered the room. "You have a protector. Let's see how well he does. Shall we?"

Rikku tried to call out, to warn Kimahri. But she was too late, Seymour had attacked before the Ronso could even do anything. She watched as Kimahri fell to the floor blood running down the front of him from where his throat had been slit.

"Now, where were we?" Seymour went back to what he came for. Rikku was frozen in fear. "It is almost time. One more step and everything will be complete." He whispered.

She tried to fight it, but Rikku soon fell back into oblivion.

--

It was almost the middle of the day and Yuna was the first to notice that Rikku and Kimahri had not been seen yet. She knew she shouldn't have been worried, but it was not normal for her guardian not to be seen by now.

"Tidus, don't you think it odd that we have not seen Rikku or Kimahri?"

Tidus stopped walking as soon as she mentioned it. "You know, you're right. Let's go check on them. Maybe they just slept in?"

Together they headed over. The feeling something was wrong grew stronger the closer Yuna got. She squeezed his hand tighter. They stopped when the open door came in sight. Tidus pulled his sword out slowly. "Yuna, stay behind me. If anything happens, I want you to run out as fast as you cam and get help."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just do as I say, alright?" She nodded as he smiled and kissed her gently. "That's my girl."

Nothing seemed out of place as they searched the hut. The only room they had not checked yet was Rikku's. Taking deep breaths still did not prepare them for what they saw.

"Yuna, run and get Auron!" Yuna left him alone as he checked Kimahri and taking note that they were too late to help him. "Rikku!" His attention shifted as he looked to the bed. Rikku was still there. She was covered in blood again. His first thought was to see if she was still alive. He relaxed when he saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest. "Rikku! Rikku, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly before she winced in pain. She could barely make out Tidus above her.

"Rikku, what happened? Who did this?"

Auron and Yuna could be heard coming back. Tidus reached into his pocket and pulled a potion out for Rikku to drink. If she died they would have no idea on who did this.

"Yuna, what is going on? Why have you dragged me all the way here?"

"Tidus needs you, Sir Auron."

Auron paused just inside the door as he saw Kimahri on the floor and Tidus leaning over the girl on the bed.

"You have to do something, Auron." Tidus said boldly addressing the man.

"She is none of my concern. You have brought her here and are responsible for what happens."

"Sir Auron?" "You can't be serious." They had not expected him to be so cruel.

Wakka entered next. He had seen how worried Yuna was when she went to get Auron.

"What's going on, ya? Anything I can do to help?"

Rikku was sitting on the bed covering herself with the blanket, the potion having healed some of the scars. Her arms were flying around franticly. Tidus was busy guessing what she was saying that he ignored all the others in the room.

When he figured it out he stood and relayed the message. "She's scared. Seymour knows she's here now. He said he's going to come get her no matter what. He's the one that killed Kimahri. We have to think of a place where she can go and he can't find her. Hey, Auron. You have extra room. Can't she go back to Bevelle with you?"

All eyes turned and stared at him waiting for an answer. "I don't think so. A sixteen year old should not be staying with a thirty five year old man. It would not be appropriate." He turned to go having said his piece.

Rikku watched as they all began debating with him. She wanted to hide and right now he was the only way she had. Her mouth moved several time before one word managed to escape. "Please?"

"Whoa. That's like a miracle, ya?" Wakka said as he stared at Rikku. The room gone silent.

Auron bristled. The plea was simple, just one word. But it was the word that was spoken. Slowly he turned and met eyes with the girl.

"Please?" She repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

Let's see. Not much to say here. Getting into the aurikku part of the story now. Still not predominant, but it's working. This took a bit longer to write then the last few. I got stuck then got busy and only was able to work on it again last night. Still don't own more then a copy of the game. Sure wish I did though. Poor Auron though. It's really hard to know what someone wants when they can't talk. You'll see what I mean later. This is still on the T rating, but next chapter might go up. Not sure yet, this story dances around that line.

* * *

_All eyes turned and stared at him waiting for an answer. "I don't think so. A sixteen year old should not be staying with a thirty five year old man. It would not be appropriate." He turned to go having said his piece._

_Rikku watched as they all began debating with him. She wanted to hide and right now he was the only way she had. Her mouth moved several time before one word managed to escape. "Please?"_

"_Whoa. That's like a miracle, ya?" Wakka said as he stared at Rikku. The room gone silent._

_Auron bristled. The plea was simple, just one word. But it was the word that was spoken. Slowly he turned and met eyes with the girl._

"_Please?" She repeated._

That had been three hours ago. Auron glanced down to the girl on the floor at his feet. Right now she was working on some sewing project Yuna had given her. She still had not been able to say more then the one word, but it was a start at breaking the curse she was under.

He wondered for the hundredth time why he agreed with this plan. If Kimahri could not protect her, how did they expect him to? And in the city of Bevelle no less! It wasn't as if he hated her, far from it. But he could only imagine what people would say when they saw her in his home.

He stood from the chair he was sitting in and headed for the fire within the small hut. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

Rikku lifted her face from her project and stared at him for a moment. A slow sad shake of her head answered his question. She went back to her work.

Auron scooped some of the stew from the pot for her anyway. He held it out for her. "Eat anyway. Come evening we must be at the docks. You will need your strength for the hike."

Rikku lifted her head once more and stared at the bowl held out in front of her. Carefully she set down the work and took it from his hand. She placed it on the floor next to her and went back to sewing. Auron held back a growl at how she was acting. He understood she was upset, but the was ridiculous!

"Fine, suit yourself." He ignored her and scooped himself a bowl before sitting and eating. Yet somehow it didn't taste right. It settled wrong in his stomach making him wish he hadn't eaten either. He forced himself to finish it.

Later they sat on the porch of his hut neither one saying anything, Rikku because she could not talk, and Auron because that's what he did. Once in a while he would shift his attention to her, not allowing her out of his sight for even a second. The only sound from them was the occasional swipe of a rag running over the blade of a katana. Yuna and Tidus were over and they did plenty of talking for all of them. They both went on trying to convince her this was for the best. That everything would work out in the end.

The truth was, none of them knew what the future held. But Tidus was optimistic, he was always the one who looked on the bright side of circumstances.

Auron glanced up as the sky began getting dark. "It is time we take our leave." He stated as he stood and went inside the hut. He did not expect the girl to follow him, not with the other two there.

--

He carried his sword to the beach while maintaining a defensive stance the whole way. Even if the fiends here were not all that tough, he knew she did not know how to fight. If she did, he was sure she would have escaped from Seymour years ago. Though he had to admit during the hike she did not seem to be afraid. Not once did she hide or try to run. When fiends did attack, she would stand and watch. He had to admit (if only to himself) he was impressed by her.

The boat left early in the evening plus two extra guests. It was a good thing, for the next morning a new boat pulled up to the docks. The blue haired master stepped off before being quickly surrounded by three guards. It was in this manner they made their way into the main square of the island village.

The first place he went was the local inn. The trip had taken its toll on him and he needed at least an hour rest. After the short nap, Seymour began the task of hunting down Rikku. He knew she was here somewhere it was only a matter of where. He did not fail to notice that many of the residents seemed as if they were in mourning. He mentally smirked after he asked a villager why.

"There was death a few days ago." She answered. "Kimahri Ronso was found inside his home with his throat slashed. It is too horrible to even say more then that!" She ran off as tears ran down her face.

To him, that was music to his ears. It meant that he was reaching Rikku and all the actions he was doing were real. But he was still unable to find her in this tiny village. And that fact was making him angry.

--

Meanwhile, Rikku was crossing the sea. She stood on the bow of the ship as sea water gently sprayed her face cooling it from the hot sun above. Inside she was breaking. Rikku felt as if it was her fault Kimahri was now dead, and the thoughts tore her up inside. Perhaps it would be best if she went back to Seymour. No one else would be hurt because of her.

"Don't even think about it." Someone broke into her thoughts.

Rikku turned to watch Auron step up next to her. She wondered how he could know what she was thinking, but he remained silent not offering any explanation. His gaze stared straight ahead.

Rikku pushed herself away from the railing, ready to head back to her cabin. She didn't have to stay her and put up with _his_ silence! Just as she turned to do just that a hand reached out and wrapped around her arm preventing her escape. She stared at him in awe.

"It will not be easy, but going back to him is not the answer." He told her before letting go.

She dropped her head in shame, but he did not see. He was already back to staring over the ocean. What he had said helped to encourage her. Maybe he wasn't the same person from when she was little, but time and experience had made him wiser. Maybe there was a lot she could learn from him. She had already seen much during his fights in Besaid. But there was more then just physical learning. At that moment, she decided she would do all she could to figure him out. To know what he knew. If she could make him happy once again, and help bring a little piece of the person he used to be out, she would be happy too. So she stayed there on the bow with him.

--

Yuna was the first to see him walking. She gasped quietly as she ran off to tell Tidus. Seymour was still alive and asking around for Rikku. He had not seen her yet, but surely he would know she had to be here.

"Yuna? What's up?" He question as she ran in the hut without and warning.

"We have to get out now. Seymour is here! We can't let him find us or else he might be able to find Rikku!" She was panicky and constantly glanced over her shoulder as if he was right there behind her.

Unlike her, he managed to remain calm. Calm and angry. "I thought I took care of him. Looks like I was wrong. Alright. I'll go tell Wakka. He can stall him while we leave. Gather our stuff and I'll meet you outside at the edge of the woods."

Yuna nodded as she began packing even before he was gone. Tidus sneaked around the village while keeping an eye on Seymour. He only moved when he was looking the other way. He was sure that if Seymour caught him, his life would be over. When he reached Wakka's hut, he did much the same thing Yuna had done to him.

He called out for his friend.

Instead he got Lulu, Wakka's wife. "He's not here. What's all the panic about?" She asked softly.

"Lulu, I need you to do something for me!" He glanced over his shoulder. "Yuna and I have to leave the village for a few days. We need you and Wakka to throw Seymour off track from us and Auron."

"Tidus, what is all this about? Where are you going?"

"I can't explain now, but you have to help. If he comes to you, tell him Ree is hiding in Kilika or something." Without saying another word, Tidus left her alone to ponder over his strange request.

--

"Was this really necessary?" Yuna questioned him as they walked alone together through Besaid's forests. "You defeated Seymour once, alone no less. Surely you could do it again."

"Maybe, but that was different. When I saw Rikku, I reached my limit. All the sadness I saw in her that day made me angry. She was almost pleading with her eyes for help. But also if we fought here, people could get hurt. I didn't want to risk that happening." He explained. He glanced around at the area they had reached. It was the top of the falls, so from here they would be able to see down if there were any chances of attack.

"I guess you're right." Yuna agreed now that she understood. She noticed Tidus was pulling fabric out from the bag on his back. Knowing what he had planned, she got to work helping him set up the tent they would be sleeping in the next few days.

--

Seymour watched as a very lovely lady walked up to him and he wished not for the first time that he had Rikku back and by his side. She addressed him first.

"You are Lord Seymour from Guadosalam, are you not?"

He took in her features for a moment before answering. She wore a black corset that defined her breasts and accented her curves. He followed it down where she wore a black skirt made of the finest silk known on the island. Her long hair hung down her back in dark waves before the front of it covered half her face. "I am. How may I assist you dear lady?"

Lulu tried not to shudder as she watched his eyes hungrily take in her body. But she had worn this outfit for a reason. If she could appeal to him, then he may take what she had to say without question. "Actually, it is I who can help you." She began before moving in closer to him where he would have a better view of her cleavage. "I hear you are looking for someone."

"You hear right. I had a servant girl. A young thing actually. She was taken from me only a few short weeks ago. I have been searching endlessly for her. I dare not think what may have happened to her without my protection."

"I think I may know who you are referring to. About a week ago one of the villagers brought a girl here after he returned from a trip. I heard him say he was going onto Kilika to hide for a while." Lulu spoke low and ran one hand down his chest in a flirtatious motion. She only hoped that her plan would work. She looked back making it appear as if she was making sure no one was listening to them talk.

"Kilika you say? And just when did he leave?"

"Last night, before you arrived. They left by boat." She moved back after giving the information, but still remained close enough that it didn't look as if that was all she had to offer.

Seymour smiled. So the blond had moved her from his grasp once more? But it was a small island just like Besaid. That was the good news, there would be little where he could hide. "Thank you my dear. The information you have given to me means more then you can imagine." Seymour reached out and ran his hand down the length of her body making sure to pay special attention to the lump under her top. His lips moved forward to where the neck met shoulder. "Pity we don't have more time." He whispered as he nipped at the skin. "I would...reward you well for that information."

Lulu released a breath of air that sounded much like a moan. She had done her part, this was not agreed to. Lucky for her, Seymour moved away and bowed before leaving her alone. She vaguely heard him say something about coming back, but she was already off.

She arrived back in her hut where Wakka was waiting for her.

"Did he take the bait?" He asked.

Lulu glared at him before stripping the clothing off and throwing it in the fire. "Burn." Now naked she walked back to the bedroom. "If I ever agree to do something like that again, someone kill me first!" She shouted as she tried to scrub the feeling of Seymour's lips from her skin.

Wakka entered the room and leaned against the wall. "I'll keep that in mind, Lu." He laughed. "Guess he took it too well." She gave him a pointed look before he moved from the wall and wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe I can make it up to you though." He whispered in her ear. Lulu melted in his embrace as his lips tried covering every inch of bare skin they could find.

--

It took three days of straight sailing, but Auron and Rikku finally arrived in Bevelle. They had to trade boats at Luca, but that one had been faster and made for long sailing. Auron had left Rikku on deck as he went down to collect luggage. Before they entered the main city, Rikku tried to insist that she be the one to carry everything. Auron sighed as he explained why he was not going to allow that.

"You are a young woman, not my slave. You do not have to carry my belongings."

Rikku scratched her cheek as she thought about it. She had simply grown so used to do things like that, she had not even realized what she was doing. She hung her head as they walked to his apartment. Her now dark hair helping her to blend into the crowd more easily then what the blond would have.

As soon as they reached the place, Auron began to unlock the door to let them in. Rikku heard him mutter something along the lines of "Not now." before he hurriedly pushed her in. She saw just enough as another man stepped up to where she had just been.

"Auron, how was your trip?"

"Afternoon, Kinoc. I trust this is nothing more then a friendly visit?"

"Aw, Auron. Always so harsh. Here, allow me to help you with your bags." He leaned over and picked one up intending to carry it inside.

"That's quite alright. I think I can manage on my own." Auron took the item from his hand and tried to get inside and shut the door quickly. "Excuse me if I make this visit short. I am tired from my trip and wish to rest."

"Whatever you say. Just don't be late for your duties in the temple in the morning." He called out before heading down the street.

Auron groaned as he made it inside finally. Right now all he wanted was to rest and not do anything. Work was the last thing he wanted to think about. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it while closing his eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened them again. She was standing in front of him with a very inquisitive expression. He had forgotten about the girl he brought with him.

Not for the first time he found himself wondering what her name was. Tidus refused to tell him saying that he would know it if he tried. The boy almost wasn't walking after that remark. But he was persistent. "What?" Auron snapped at her when she refused to move.

She smiled at him and took the bags that were now on the ground at his feet. She seemed to have no trouble carrying them into his room. When she had not emerged for a couple minutes, he decided it was time to check in on her.

He found her with his things on the bed as she put them away. It took her several tries to find where they belonged, but she seemed to be making herself right at home. When she felt his eyes watching her, she stopped and stepped back away from the bed. Auron was standing at the door and he did not look pleased.

Her eyes darted around the room trying to figure out some way to make him happy. She was grateful for him taking her in, but now it was her turn to do the same for him. She quickly moved the bags and placed them on the floor to be finished later. Then she patted the bed signaling for him to lie down.

Auron opened his eyes wide in shock. She couldn't be implying...he tried to convince himself otherwise. "This is not proper." He told her as she picked up on his hesitation and took his coat off for him.

Rikku clasped her hands together in front of her. She knew she had upset him somehow. But how could she tell him that all she wanted was to help him relax? Making up her mind, she continued even through his protests. Once he was on the bed she began removing his heavy boots next. Rikku shook her head at all the mud the accumulated on the soles of them deciding she would clean them later.

Her hands gently pushed him down on the bed. Then she used her trump card as she got frustrated with him. "Please?" She begged. The only word she was only able to say, but it stopped his fighting. She smiled at her small victory as he allowed her to move him back.

He was confused at first as she had him lie on his front before he understood. Rikku climbed on his back and straddled his hips as her hands effortlessly began kneading his stiff and sore neck and shoulders. Before she even reached the middle of his back, Auron had fallen asleep.

She smiled again as she slid off his body and picked up his boots. Now that he was resting she could get other things done for him.

--

They had never seen her. Never even heard of anyone by her description there. He should have known though. Besaid would be the first place he destroys once he creates Sin. The people there were liars and deceivers. Though Seymour had to admit, they were crafty. The woman had used his one weakness against him.

He should have seen through it as soon as she approached. As soon as she asked about his search. He should have seen the deceit. But he hadn't and that bothered him. Was he going blind? Was he looking too hard? Maybe he was, he was too eager, making foolish mistakes. He had to relax, to keep calm and think. Luca would be the next city. If they took a boat, they had to have stopped there.

--

Rikku was busy washing the floor in the small kitchen when a knocking could be heard on the door. She stood and dried her hands on the apron around her waist before answering it not even thinking what would happen.

She tilted her head in confusion at the bald man who stood on the other side.

"Good evening. Would Sir Auron happen to be around?" He asked her. She recognized his voice but was not able to place it. Shrugging the matter away she brought her hands up next to her cheek to show that Auron was sleeping.

He stared at her for a moment and Rikku felt her face flush at his scrutiny. "I know you, don't I?"

She shrugged in answer before shaking her head.

"No, I think I do. I've seen you with Master Seymour, have I not?"

Rikku backed away quickly. Fear gripped her and made her chest feel tight. What if he was here to take her back now? What if he told Seymour where to find her?

"Relax. I'm not going to say anything. Your secret is safe with me. So you managed to escape from him, huh? Does this mean you are now Sir Auron's slave? Do you please him like you did your last master?"

Rikku tried to explain that's not what was going on at all. Her hands waved in front of her as if she was trying to say no.

"I get it." Kinoc stepped into the apartment and silently closed to door behind him. He made sure to whisper now so that he would not wake Auron up. "Auron is my friend. I think I would know him a little better then you. Trust me, he likes to tell you one thing, but that's because he really wants something else. If he says how he rescued you to protect you from Seymour, it's because he wants you for himself. He's just shy. You have to help him see what he really wants."

Rikku chewed on her finger in thought. Was this true? He had tried twice now to push her away, but was it really a cover for what his real motive was? Maybe he didn't want her to think that was why he brought her here.

"I see you debating it. He denied you didn't he?" At her nod a predatory grin crossed his face. "That's how he is. Auron likes to make himself look like the weak one. But that's only so he can take control later. It's a game he likes to play." He glanced out the window as if checking the time. "I better go. But keep in mind what I said. Auron likes to play a little hard to get. Just treat him in the same way you did for Seymour. That's why you're here after all. You are now his personal slave."

--

"Do you think it's safe to return now?" Yuna asked one morning as she and Tidus were moving around the campsite picking up clothing and other items that had been lying around the ground.

"I'm not sure. I told Lulu to let us know." He replied. As if on cue a bright light lit the sky above them. "Looks like it's safe to me!" He laughed.

Yuna saw it too and relaxed. "Guess you're right." She glanced around her. "We better get cleaned up here. I'm ready to get back into my nice soft bed at home."

Tidus watched with interest as she raised her arms over her head and stretched. "Neither can I." He mumbled.

--

Rikku was still sleeping when Auron left that morning for work He almost felt bad for sleeping so long, but apparently she had done a good job of keeping herself entertained. He noticed the floors were whiter then before. Most likely the result of her scrubbing. She had even had a lunch made for him and it was sitting out waiting.

He would have to talk to her about this. She was not brought her to serve him. It was for her protection. But serving was all she knew anymore, wasn't it? He turned his head to see the sleeping girl on his couch. She looked scared even in sleep. Suddenly he found his heart going out to her. Tidus had told him she was only sixteen, too young. But yet he was sure she had seen more, much more, then he had in his whole thirty-five years.

He moved closer to her and ran the back of his fingers softly over her cheek. The feeling of knowing her nagged at the back of his brain. Should he know her though? And if he did, would that make a difference? His fingers ran lower and stopped when they came in contact with material around her neck. He stooped to have a better look. It was a black velvet choker. Probably the signal she was owned by Seymour. Or the reason she could not speak.

Auron stood up shaking his head. Too many thoughts ran through his head. He tried to suppress them knowing they were wrong. "I'll be back later tonight. Perhaps I can find something in the temple that will help you speak again." He whispered before heading out.

--


	7. Chapter 7

We had a big ice storm this weekend. I still tried to drive into work. Did good too, until I was almost there. I crashed my car into a pole. I was more upset about the guy behind me who didn't even bother to see if I was okay then hitting it. One good thing about that though, the pole saved my car from going into the field. Best part of it though, even though I slammed into the pole, there was only minor paint damage done to my car! I love my Probe! XD

You know, I wish my muse would work this well with my other stories. I'm not even trying and I'm writing a chapter a day almost. Maybe because this is something different for me. -shrugs- Who knows.

Anyway, borderline M, but only because of one scene. But I expected that eventually.

--

"Auron! Glad to see you didn't oversleep again."

"Kinoc, that was five years ago, and it only happened once. You would think you would let it die by now."

Kinoc laughed as he slung one arm over his friend's shoulders. "I would, but I have so little to hold above you. It's like you're perfect. Speaking of which... The high priest said he wanted to see you."

"Then I best not keep him waiting." Auron responded as he walked off letting Kinoc's hand to slid off.

As soon as he was gone, Kinoc went and put the second part of his plan into action. He had to get in contact with lord Seymour. He had recognized the girl he had talked to yesterday, and hoped that by telling Seymour where she was he might gain an extra reward. Perhaps a night alone with the girl? He knew how well she pleased her master, and he wanted that same pleasure for himself.

Making sure he would not overheard, he sent the message out on the temple's communication sphere. He called Seymour's mansion in Guadosalam, but was put in contact with a man named Tromell instead of the master.

"Who are you? I demand to talk to lord Seymour."

"I'm dreadfully sorry sir. The master is not home at this time. He had an errand to do. He won't be back for at least a week I'm afraid."

"A week?" Kinoc slammed the sphere off. He couldn't wait a week. He had to tell him now. It may be too late in a week. The spell Seymour placed on her was already beginning to wear off. When he looked into her eyes he could see flashes of green trying to break through.

Ignoring the stares he received as he stormed through the temple, Kinoc headed to his room. He had to talk to Seymour soon. Perhaps he should not have hung up on Tromell so rudely, he could have asked the old geezer where the master was. Too late to worry about that now.

Instead he picked up a folder from his desk and analyzed the contents inside. If he could only get the high priest to approve this, then eventually he would be able to overthrow the old man. He was sure Yevon would bless him for the efforts.

--

Rikku woke up much later then she planned. Auron was already gone and she hadn't even started anything. The man's words from the day before stuck with her as she jumped up and began to work. She should have known that she was still just a slave. Escaping from Seymour was not the end, it was simply a new beginning.

But at least he was not forceful like her old master. At least not yet. She hoped that by pleasing him, she would avoid that. So she began cleaning again. Last night had been the kitchen. Today was going to be the bedroom and bathroom. When she opened the bathroom door, she was shocked at all the mildew caked to the walls. How could that man live like that? She supposed it was the result of too much work and no energy to keep it tidy. Maybe that was another reason why he accepted her. Well she was not going to disappoint.

It took her an hour, but she finally had the bedroom looking nice. Auron was going to be so happy when he came home. She winced as she thought about having to do the bathroom now. But once she got started. It wouldn't seem so bad.

She started with the tub and getting rid of the water ring at the bottom. Just the thought that he sat in this thing naked sent a chill down her spine. She shouldn't be thinking of him like that. He didn't think of her in the same manner, did he?

She bit her bottom lip as she worked. She had to keep her mind on the task at hand or else she would never get done. Rikku didn't understand why she was feeling these emotions. She never thought about Seymour like this. Thinking of him helped control some of her wayward thoughts.

The tub was done before she knew it and she moved onto the sink and mirror above it. She hummed a little tune in her head as she worked swaying her hips in small circles. She sprayed the mirror and used a towel to wipe the cleanser off before stepping back and admiring her work. It looked good she decided. However, something in the glass caught her eye. It was a flash of blue.

Rikku moved closer attempting to see it again. It wasn't there. Perhaps her fear had imagined it. Shrugging, she turned around dropping the rag in her hand.

"Hello, Rikku." Seymour was standing behind her now.

Panicked, Rikku tried to run past him out the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to himself.

"Why are you hiding from me? Together we can heal the land. I need you." He whispered into her ear as his hand ran down the front of her body.

Rikku shook as he touched her. His hand now reaching under the shirt she wore. She closed her eyes hoping this was all a dream.

"Come home to me, Rikku." His hand slowly pulled down one edge of her shirt showing the tan skin under it. His lips traveled the flesh as he turned her around facing him and his lips covered hers. He tilted her head back to get at the front of her neck and chest as trails of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Come back, and I will cure you. I will remove the curse you are under. I forgive you for running away, but you have to come to me."

His hands moved lower and Rikku noticed at how gentle he seemed to be. He was not ripping at her clothing or biting at her skin like before. Her shirt was pulled lower off of her as he took one breast in his mouth. She wanted to moan in pleasure, this was a new experience for her. And that scared her even more then when he forced himself on her.

"You like that, don't you?" His lips were once again trailing up her neck and shoulders. He smiled as she nodded. Unable to hold back any more, he removed the skirt she wore and lowered her to the floor. "Good, that means I have you where I want you to be."

Rikku knew what that meant. As his legs held her in place, he began stripping of the garment he wore. She tried to wriggle free, but he was stronger and used his hands to hold her body next to his.

She no longer enjoyed this. Her breath came in rapid gulps as she tried harder to free herself from his grip. This only served to make him more aroused. Seymour loved it when she fought. It was a fun game he played with her, and he always won.

He picked her off from the floor and threw her against the wall before pinning her there. He grinned at the fear on her face, it gave him a sense of power. Her hand reached out to push him away, but he smacked it aside making it slam into the reflective surface of the mirror. Blood ran down her arm as the glass shattered and fell to the floor.

More blood began running as his fingers began clawing at her sides. He reached one hand and lifted her leg to wrap it around himself and she felt pressure as he entered more then just her mind. More tears streamed down and she wanted to call out for release from the pain. Instead he covered her mouth with his own once again.

Together he dropped them to the floor and he proceeded to ravish her body with his own. Blood from her hand and sides stained the ground under them.

--

"Lu, do you think Rikku is alright now? I wonder how she is doing with Sir Auron."

"I'm sure she's fine. He may seem rough, but deep down he can be very protective. Auron just hides his pain behind a well placed wall." She answered.

"I guess you're right and all. But was it really the right thing? Tidus said he never told him her name. Said he wanted him to figure it out on his own."

"Yes, he told me that too. It would seem as if Auron had known her before, but not anymore. Has anyone even thought to tell Cid about any of this?"

Wakka scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, ya. She didn't want him to know from what I hear. At least not until she can tell him herself."

"Tidus tell you that?" Lulu stood from the pot she was stirring and faced him. "I wonder about him sometimes. He was the one who single handedly defeated Seymour in combat, yet he feels as if Auron would make the better protector."

"Maybe he has some plan?" Wakka suggested. "After all, we all know Auron needs to get laid."

"Wakka! You take that back!" Fury shown in her eyes as they leveled on her husband. That was downright cruel of him to say.

"Ah, sorry, Lu. I didn't mean it like that, ya?"

Lulu glared at him once more before leaving the hut. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry anymore.

--

Auron returned home late in the evening. He checked the pocket of his coat for the vial he had hidden there. He was still worried about what the priest wanted to talk to him about. He knew his daughter was interested in him, but marriage? He wasn't ready for that. Plus there was the matter of the girl that was now living with him.

He knew there was something about her he should know, but what was it? He felt a strange connection with her. But how he could, was unknown to him. He still didn't even know her name. Perhaps after she drank some of the holy water her brought home, she would be able to tell him.

As soon as he opened the door, he could feel something was not right. All the lights were off except for the small shaft coming from beyond his bedroom. He stepped into the darkened room and lay his coat on the bed before moving over to the door and knocking.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned.

Rikku heard his voice and almost dropped the shard of glass in her hand. She caught it, but not before slicing a new cut in the palm. Everything was blurry as she had trouble seeing through her tears. Seymour had left her over an hour ago, but the effects he left lingered on.

Auron tried to open the door himself, but found it locked from inside. Without breaking it down, he would not be getting it. He raised his fist and began banging on the door. "Open up! I'll break the door if you don't open it now!" He threatened through the wood.

Her lip trembled as she pictured him doing just that. It was his door, he didn't care if it was broken or not. She hid the shards of glass behind her as she slowly unlocked the door with a very audible click. She refused to meet his eyes as she stood in the doorway.

"What is going on? Why are you locking me out of me own bathroom?" He grabbed her shoulder as he tried to look past her into the room. He noticed the mirror was no longer hanging on the wall and red stains coated the inside of his sink. He looked back down to her and saw she kept her head down. "Look at me." He said softly. She did so, but only with some effort. He could see the light reflecting on the wetness of her face. "Open your eyes." He gasped as soon as he saw them. They were no longer the brown he was used to seeing on her. Now they were changed into a dark shade of green. And were those...spirals he saw?

The only people he knew that had spirals were Al Bhed. He stepped away from her before remembering the vial in his coat. Making it appear as if that was the reason for his retreat, he reached into the inside pocket. He pulled the vial out and thrust it in her direction.

"Drink half of this." He demanded.

Without waiting for him to say more, Rikku dropped the shard in her hand to the floor and did just as he said. She cringed at the foul taste, but Kinoc's words to her reminded her that Auron was her new master. She had to do as he said.

When she had downed half, he took it from her and tilted her head so he could pour the rest on the choker. A hissing sound filled the air between them as the holy water dissolved the cursed material of the item. It hurt, but Rikku managed not to make any sound as she watched it fall to the ground in front of her.

Auron looked around her as he too watched the choker fall, but he was not staring at that. He was staring at the mirror piece behind her. Two edges of it covered in blood. Her blood. Rikku saw what his gaze had settled on and quickly stepped back to hide the glass by standing on it. She winced as the sharp edge now cut the sole of her foot.

"What...?" Auron tried to ask before she said something.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried before falling to the floor unconscious.

--

Blue eyes fluttered open as air was expelled. Seymour felt the release to his body as he came out of the trance. He gave a nasally sounding chuckle as he thought about how Rikku almost began enjoying herself. Even if he did like that, he liked her fighting spirit better. It made the conquest much more fun. A moan of satisfaction almost escaped before his communication sphere stopped it.

He growled as he rolled over and turned it on. "This had better be good." He warned the other person.

"Trust me. I have very good news."

Kinoc. The man annoyed him to no end, but he did hold a lot of power in Bevelle. "And that is?" He asked leading him on.

"I know where you can find the girl."

Seymour's posture straitened even more then it was before. He half closed his eyes as he thought about what this could mean. "And where, pray tell, would that be?" He was tired of wasting time. Enough had gone by as it was.

"She is staying in Bevelle. It seems as if Sir Auron has taken a liking to her."

If what Kinoc said was true, it would prove harder then originally planned. Bevelle was hard enough to get around in without drawing attention, but to be staying with the man who was up for the position of the next high priest would make it even harder.

"Sir, what would you like me to do?"

"Proceed as normal with the plan. I will retrieve her myself. After I am finished, Bevelle will be begging us to save her. And I will be there with open arms." He turned off the sphere before laughing to himself.

--

"Yuna, what are you doing?" Tidus watched as Yuna was moving around the small hut in preparation for something. He wasn't even sure if she knew what she was doing.

"I'm not sure." Well, he was right about that. "But I'm going to enter the trials."

Tidus jumped from his spot on the floor. "You're going to do what?!" He shouted in shock.

Yuna remained as calm as ever. His outburst was expected. "I'm going to the trials." She repeated. "I think I may find some answers there that may help. You said Seymour summoned some huge creature when you fought him. I'm going to try and find out what it was by entering the room of the fayth."

Tidus took a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing. "Then I'm going with you. It could be dangerous and you might need someone to protect you."

Yuna smiled as she stopped moving and gazed at him. He stood tall and proud, just like a warrior. She kissed him once lightly, before stepping back. "Thank you."

After making sure they had everything they would need, they walked to the village temple hand in hand. Tidus could feel as her hand shook in nervousness and he gave it a slight squeeze to let her know it would be alright. Truth was, they didn't know what to expect. No one had ever entered the trials and came out alive except for the priests. And they never told anyone what was found inside.

When they reached the doors of the temple, Yuna bowed slightly in respect. They entered in and found it full of people. Yuna wondered how they were going to get past them all. The answer was soon shown to them. No one even looked up as they entered. However, the door to the trails was at the back wall. Surely they would draw attention as soon as they climbed the stairs.

The couple nodded to one another both in agreement that they would try no matter what. They headed straight back and began climbing the stairs. The priest at the bottom didn't even give them a second glance. Tidus knew it was odd and stopped to wave his hand in front of the man's face. He didn't even flinch.

"It seems they can't see us." He noted.

Yuna giggled lightly. "I don't understand. But I'm not going to argue either. Let's hurry before whatever it is wears off."

He nodded once in agreement and they entered the trials. Only when the doors slammed closed behind them did anyone notice they had even opened to begin with.

"Well, what now?" Tidus asked as he scratched his head in thought. They were now in an empty room surrounded on all sides by walls.

"I'm not sure." She reached out and jumped back as one of the walls slid back. "I guess we go this way."

They experimented as they worked their way through the trails. Sometimes they reached a dead end, other times the way was opened by accident. The trail stopped when they reached a wall of light.

"Looks like this is the end." Yuna said dejected.

"Maybe not." Tidus tried to encourage. "Maybe this is like the first wall, you have to touch it." He reached his hand out and watched as the light grew brighter before disappearing completely. "Looks like this is the way down."

They stepped on the platform and Yuna laughed as he fell once it moved. They rode to the bottom and gasped at the sight that greeted them.

"What is this?" Yuna asked as Tidus shrugged. She took several steps closer to the stairs and and almost turned back as the door in front of her opened by itself.

"You go ahead. If you need me, I'll be right here."

Yuna gulped as she entered the doorway. She closed her eyes and opened them a moment later. In front of her stood a transparent woman.

"Greetings, my lady. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have been waiting a long time, you know."

"You have been waiting...for me?"

"Yes. I knew you would come some day. That was why I had to hide your entrance."

"That was you? But why me?"

"The great evil is about to be reawakened. We know you have the power to stop it. With your friends at your side, and our help, you can do it. There is so much to explain, and so little time. Call your friend in."

Yuna nodded as she left the room only to return with Tidus in tow.

"Whoa! What the..What is that?" He asked in shock.

"Hello. I am Valefor. I am a fayth." The woman answered his question with patience known by years of practice. "We have feared, yet looked forward to this day. The day of judgment shall be upon all of Spira if Sin is allowed to reawaken."

"So how do we stop it?" Tidus asked now that he was over his initial shock.

"Come closer, my lady. I shall bestow upon you a gift." Valefor reached her hand out and lightly touched the top of Yuna's head. Given the fact that the woman was transparent Yuna was surprised that she was able to feel the ghostly appendage. "Call upon us in time of need. We will come to your aid."

Tidus had just enough time to catch Yuna before she hit the floor.

--

Auron watched her as she slept. He could not understand how so many scars came to be covering her body. He recognized the fresher ones on her hands and the bottom of her feet, but the others almost looked as if a fiend attacked her! There were even some faint teeth marks as well. He could not imagine her doing all this to herself, but it was the only explanation. The girl had been alone all day.

He had poured a potion over her to help cure some of the wounds, then dressed her in one of his older shirts when he was finished. Right now the only sign she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest. He knew he should be in the bathroom cleaning up the broken glass, but something told him staying here was more important.

He noticed when she began moving in her sleep. She moaned as if in pain and he took her hand to try and offer what little comfort he could.

_Thunder Plains. She had always hated this place ever since that day. Rikku glanced around trying to find a way out, but instead she saw a man walking by himself. She tried to call out to him, warn him of how dangerous it was to go alone._

_The man turned her way as if looking for something and she gasped when she saw his face. It was Seymour. Fear froze her to her spot. She knew what was going to happen next. Seymour stopped walking and brought his hands in front of him in a fancy pattern. A chain fell from the sky and pulled a huge creature from the very ground in front of him._

_Rikku looked ahead as three figures came walking down the path. Two men and a young girl, not even in her teens yet. The girl was skipping around them happily showing off her treasures while the men laughed. In her hands were lots of shiny orbs and gems._

"_See Uncle Braska, this one is a lighting gem. And this is a electro marble." She pulled them close to her chest making sure not to drop them as she showed them off. "Thank you for letting me collect them."_

_The man named Braska ran his hand on the top of her head. "Just be careful with them, Rikku. I don't want your father getting upset if they break inside his home."_

"_Aww, the kid knows how to handle them. I'm just glad she stole them from the fiends and not me!" The dark skinned man laughed loudly before looking ahead. There in front of them was a huge monster sitting. They attempted to veer off the path and go around it. But the ground in front of them exploded in a flash of flying rocks and mud and Jecht stood in front of the other two to protect them. He was thrown violently aside before he had a chance to retaliate. _

_Braska pulled a staff out from inside his robes and tried to hide Rikku behind him, but she was being held back by another man he did not recognize. "Rikku!" He shouted before pain consumed his body. _

_Rikku struggled in the strange man's grip as she threw gems and other items to save her uncle and Jecht. _

_She felt as someone joined next to her. "You remember this, don't you? You are the reason for their deaths. You were the one that killed them."_

_She backed away while covering her mouth horrified by this information. "No, I didn't! I didn't mean to. I was trying to save them!" She dropped to the ground as everything around her went white._

"_I know you did." The person cooed. "But accidents do happen."_

_Rikku lifted her face to see who is was with her, but all she could see was his back. His head was covered by a dark hood attached to a cloak that also hid the rest of his body from her._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered._

"I'm sorry." Auron must have fallen asleep because he snapped his head up at the sound. It was the girl in front of him. Her small hand was still being held within his own. He didn't understand what she could be sorry about. Suddenly she sat upright and stared right at him. Without warning she lunged at him twisting her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I killed them."


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for the long wait. Life kept me busy. But I can't stop for long. So here you go, the next chapter. Let's see, I believe this is a T rated chapter. Umm, character death, not going to say who. Not much else besides the declaimer to add. Final Fantasy X or its characters do not belong to Gin. They are the sole property of Square-Enix. (darn shame too.)

--

Tidus stayed by her side after the events inside the temple. It had been three hours and she still had not woken up. Just as he was ready to go hunt down the fayth they had talked to, she began to move.

"Yuna?" He asked silently so as not to attract attention. From what, he wasn't sure. They were still inside the trials, but he didn't want any of the priests hunting them down. He had carried her out of the fayth's room and into the anti-chamber.

"Oh. What happened?" She asked as a hand reached up to try and rub away the pounding in her head.

"You remember Valefor, right?"

She thought about his question. "Sin." She stated. "We must stop Sin from coming back."

Tidus smiled at her resolve before standing and helping her do the same. "Right. And I will be by your side as we do it together." He looked around a second in thought. "Right. So, uh, how do we get out of here then?"

Yuna smiled at him her headache slowly fading. "The same way we came in. The fayth assured me that we would be able to leave without being seen."

"Fayth, huh? Well, I'm not going to argue. What else did they tell you?"

As they made their way back through the trials, Yuna explained what Valefor told her. She had explained how they have been watching for centuries the events on Spira. But it wasn't until now that they had need of intervention. Seymour wanted to bring back Sin and they knew what that could mean for everyone. She also told how a young Al Bhed girl was going to be the key to unlocking Sin from the confines of the prison it had been in.

Yuna knew that she was talking about Rikku. They had to hide her and defeat Seymour to prevent that from happening.

--

"I killed them! It was all my fault!"

Auron held the small girl to himself, unsure just what else to do. Sobs wracked her tiny body as she cried into his shoulder. Her cries muffled the words she spoke, not allowing him the chance to understand what she was so upset about. He only held her closer giving her the moment to cry her pain out.

Just as she began to settle down he felt light touches to his neck. Almost as if feathers were being rubbed along the skin. He tilted his head back as an empty ache in his heart began to grow. The feathers turned to lips and he began to enjoy the contact and feelings it stirred inside him. Soon without him body being told, he began returning the gesture. He wrapped one hand behind her and lowered her gently to the bed as his body covered hers.

Auron used his lips and tongue to explore her mouth taking in the taste of spices and mint. Wanting more of that, he lowered his lips to her neck finding more of the pleasant taste. His hand reached up and he pulled back on the shirt that he had covered her in. Being one of his own, the collar posed no resistance as he found more skin to explore.

Suddenly as if his mind caught up with what his body was doing, Auron shot back away from her. He stood next to the bed with his back to the young girl.

"Do I not please you?" She asked as her gaze shifted to the mattress under her.

For the first time in his life, Auron found himself beginning to stutter and trip over his words. "No, no. You please me very much. It's just..this..this is not proper."

Slowly Rikku slid from the bed. She had disappointed him. "Then tell me what is the proper way to please my master." She whispered with her head to the floor.

Auron spun quickly. "Master?" He repeated. "I am not your _master_!" He spit the word out as if it were a poison. "What would have _ever_ given you that impression?"

Holding back more tears least he think of her as being weak, Rikku answered. "It was a man. He was here while you were sleeping."

"And you let him in?" He snapped. Auron rubbed his head as he pictured this going from bad to worse. "Name."

"What?"

"A name. What was his name?" He demanded as fire burned in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I do not know. He did not tell me." Amazingly enough, no more tears fell. Perhaps it was the idea she knew he was not upset with her. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her waiting for the next outburst.

Instead she was greeted with a quiet sigh. She tried to listen in as he began to mutter to himself. "When I... He won't.." As if noticing her for the first time, Auron stared at her for a long moment. His hand reached out and took a lock of her hair within it. He studied it for a second before one word slipped from between his lips. "Blond."

--

"What do I look like? Your chaffer?" Tidus had just called Cid to request a lift to Bevelle. To say that Cid was not happy about it, would be an understatement. He had just got home and began to relax when his sphere went off. "I just got back from taking you to and from Guadosalam, and now you want me to take you to Bevelle? Try again in a week." He was about to disconnect when Yuna's voice was heard shouting in the back round.

"Wait! Uncle Cid." She caught her breath before speaking. "What if we said there was something there that would interest you?"

"There ain't nothing in that city that I want!" He snapped at her.

"Trust me." She said with a softness only Yuna could manage, but also so strong that it would be impossible to say no.

Cid sighed in resignation. "Fine. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible." Tidus cut in. "We have to get there before Seymour does. We'll explain everything when are on our way." He disconnected his end and turned to the room. "Well, we have four hours to get ready."

He looked around the room stopping for a moment on each face. First was Yuna, the healer of the group and the one who was speaking for the fayth. Next was Wakka, the blitz player like him. But not only could he use the ball in the water, he was just as skilled in using it against fiends. Then there was Lulu. A formidable opponent indeed. She was an expert in the art of black magic. He knew Seymour used dark magic, he had seen that first hand himself. But it would be in their interest to have another magic user besides Yuna on his side.

It was a shame Kimahri was no longer with them. The Ronso was a strong ally. But he forced those thoughts away. It was time to concentrate on the now.

"We need to get supplies before we go. Lulu, Wakka, can you do that?"

They nodded in assention before heading out. Yuna stared at him waiting for his next order. She was surprised at how well he took charge. She smiled in thought. He turned and caught her smile. It was infectious and he found himself doing the same.

"What would you like me to do?" She questioned.

Tidus scratched his head in thought. "I need to know what Seymour's next plan is. Do the fayth know?"

Yuna closed her eyes as she tried to communicate with the aeon, as they called themselves. She opened them seconds later. "She says they don't know, but they can sense a dark presence heading for Bevelle. It could be Seymour, but they are not sure."

"Okay, let's assume it is. Where is he now?"

"He just left Luca. And he's moving fast. I think he found a ship while in Luca."

"Well, Cid's airship is probably faster. We should still be able to beat him there. This time when we fight, I will make sure he won't be getting back up."

--

Rikku stood still as the older man held her hair within his hands. She was too scared to move. Who knew what he could have been thinking? She sure didn't.

"Blond." He repeated the word. He dropped the blond strands and lifted her chin so he could see her face more clearly. "What is your na...?" He began to ask, but a knocking on his door stopped the question before he could finish it. "Stay here, and don't move." He ordered. Letting her go he turned to see who was at the door.

Rikku listened as the sounds at the door grew more urgent. They were pounding now threating to break the wood if it was not answered quickly. The pounding stopped and she listened to Auron's low voice as he spoke.

"Kinoc, what can I do for you?"

"I hate to be the one to do this to you, Auron. But we have reason to believe you are hiding a malefactor within your residence. I have permission to seek out this matter for myself." Rikku tried not to gasp as she recognized the voice as being the same man who has spoken to her only the day before.

"Kinoc, what are you...?" Auron was interrupted as Kinoc and several men pushed their way inside the apartment.

"Search everywhere." Kinoc ordered as they spread out.

Rikku gasped as she tried to find a place to hide. But she knew it wouldn't help. They would find her anyway. The door to the bedroom flew open and she covered her head in fear.

"Get up, we are going now." She lifted her face to see Auron standing in front of her. He reached next to his bed and grabbed the katana leaning against the wall. Using his other hand, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.

"Auron, what are you doing?" Kinoc asked when they arrived back in the main room.

"I know that you're after the girl. I have sworn an oath that I would protect her from anyone, even if that person is you." He held the katana out in front of him preventing any thought of his friend from moving or ordering his death.

"This is crazy! Do you even know what you are doing?"

"Yes, Kinoc. I believe I do." He carefully stepped closer to the door keeping Rikku close to himself. "I suggest you don't follow me. I will not be held responsible for what happens if you do."

Rikku went along with all this without saying a word. She couldn't fathom what Auron was thinking. He just gave everything up to protect her. If he would have let her go, he could have gone back to his life without worry.

Auron dragged her behind him down the streets. The shirt she wore flowing around her like an oversized dress. Her bare feet made it hard for her to keep his pace for long though. She began to slow down. Auron turned when he noticed she was slowing. He took in her appearance and scowled to himself for being so foolish.

She had nothing on other then his shirt. But she was not protesting either. He stopped running to give her a chance to catch her breath and to remove his coat. He draped it over her shoulders.

"Here. You will need this. Macalania gets cold at night this time of year."

Rikku nodded as she slipped her arms into the coat. She lowered her head and blushed in shame. "You should have let them take me." She whispered.

Her shoulders were roughly held as he shook her. "Are you insane?" He hissed. "Fool! You know what Kinoc would have done to you if I had."

"Yes, I know." She turned her head away from him and watched as a woman leaned over a baby carriage playing with the child inside. Her eyes closed knowing she would never get that same satisfaction. Seymour had made sure of that. With everything he put her through, he didn't want to risk her having children and spoiling his fun. "It is what I am."

Auron growled. He couldn't believe that was all she thought of herself. He glanced over her shoulder and saw they were being followed. There was no more time to talk about this. With practiced ease, he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder before running for the city's edge.

--

Seymour stood on the bow of the ship watching the stars above him. It was a lovely clear night, the lights of the sky twinkling brilliantly. Once he destroyed Spira, he would sit out here and enjoy the sky above. Of course he would need someone by his side. After all, no man can be alone for too long. Perhaps he could ask the Lady Yuna to be the one.

But he would have to destroy that boy first. He was a worthy opponent though. He was almost bested in the Thunder Plains. Yes, he was sure he would be one of the first to die. But he had to find his slave first. If Kinoc did his job right, then he would be able to find her sitting in a Bevelle jail waiting for him.

That brought a small smile to his face. She would be so thankful for his rescue, that she would be willing to do anything for him. Including...well that was for a later time. Right now he needed to concentrate on just getting her to Zanarkand.

He took his eyes from the sky and looked around at all the people. Then again, there were not that many tonight. Most of them were in the cabins below resting for the next day. He had been glad when they did not bother him while in thought. Being the leader of the Guado was not an easy task.

He took a deep breath before deciding that it was time for sleep. Tomorrow the boat would arrive in Bevelle, and he had much to prepare for once he arrived. He debated if he should have one more night of fun with his slave, but thought better of it. There would be plenty of time for that later.

--

The night was cool as the couple reached Macalania forest. Crystals shone brightly reflecting the light of the moon. Rikku stayed close to her protector's side afraid of what would happen should they end up separated. She hid a yawn behind her hand as Auron led them deeper inside. The events of the day drained her.

Auron did notice the hidden yawn though. But they could not rest yet. He had to make sure they would not be found. He took them deeper and deeper into the forest. He stopped once he found a clearing. He paused and shifted his eyes to look all around checking that it was safe.

"We rest here for the night. In the morning we can plan our next move."

"If you say so." Knowing they would need to keep warm, Rikku searched around finding branches and such that would make a good fire. She made sure to remain within ear shot.

Auron watched her go as he prepared places for them to sleep. She still wore his coat and the edges of it dragged slightly on the ground as she moved. He would have to find her something in her own size the next chance he had. He reached into his pocket to check how much gil he had with him. Four thousand, that should be enough for now. If they needed more, he could always fight a few fiends. They dropped gil once in a while.

By this time he had finished with preparations on the campsite, but there was still no sign of the return of the girl. He hoped she had not gotten herself in trouble. He was sure there was already a price on his head. Kinoc did not fool around in matters such as this.

Grabbing his katana from where he had left it, he entered the forest in the last place he had seen her. He choose not to call out in case she had been caught. It would not do to give himself away. Splashing could be heard from just in front of him. Silently he made his way in that direction. As he got closer he noticed clothing lay on the ground near the spring. He feared what may have happened when he noted that it was his shirt and coat.

His eyes darted over the area in front of him searching. Everything seemed in order, no sign of trouble yet. Black hair rose up from under the water. It was quickly followed by tanned shoulders and smooth skin over a bare back. He watched as a set of arms reached up to pull the hair back out of her face and tiny drops of water fell from the appendages. She turned slightly and he could just make out the barest trace of the outline of a breast.

"Someone there?" She called. He held his breath afraid to have been caught. She attempted to cover herself with her arms as she turned. It did little more them to only make her appear more desirable. "Auron?" She called his name as fear flashed over her face.

He should have run, have turned away, but he could not. He had invaded her privacy, yet he could not force his body to return that privacy back to her.

"Auron?" She repeated the name as she skimmed through the water in an attempt to find her clothes and cover herself.

"It's okay. I'm right here." He finally answered as he stepped out from the branches that hid him.

"You were watching me?" She asked as she dipped back into the water.

Now that the source of his temptation was hidden, Auron was able to relax. "Only for a moment." He answered truthfully. "It was not my intent."

"I see." She left it at that as she dove under to wash dirt from her hair. When she came back up, Auron noticed that less black could be seen in her hair.

Perhaps it was a sign that the curse she was under was being lifted. "Come, it is time we get some rest." He turned his back to allow her a chance to exit the water without shame, but stayed nearby in case of attack.

He listened as she slowly pulled herself out. He closed his eyes to the thoughts that ran through his mind. It took all he had not to take a peek as she dressed.

"It's safe, you can look now." She informed him.

He exhaled loudly as he turned. "That was not wise to disappear like that." He scolded.

"Forgive me." She lowered her head in a submissive pose. "I saw the water and wanted to get clean."

Neither said another word as they marched back to camp. Once there, Auron got the fire started. They sat on opposite sides starring into it for a while before Rikku spoke. "Auron, do you remember me?"

--

As soon as the airship was on its way, Cid confronted his niece and her boyfriend. "Now, is _someone_ going to explain to me what is going on?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited on an answer.

Tidus scratched the back of his head as he thought how to phrase it. "Well, it's like this..."

"We have to rescue Sir Auron." Yuna filled in.

"You drug me from home for _him_?" Cid snapped.

"Not just him." Tidus defended. "There's this girl. He was supposed to be taking care of her for us. But we think they are both in trouble."

Cid growled. "A girl? A girl! And I suppose this _girl_ has a name?"

"Yes. Her name is Rikku." Yuna answered as she took a step back prepared for her uncle's explosion.

It never came. Cid stood staring at them both in shock. Rikku was his daughter's name. His child who had been killed four years ago with Braska and Jecht. His mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. He faced away from them and leaned over a set of controls. "Leave me." He ordered.

"Cid." "Uncle Cid?"

"I said leave me!" He repeated as an arm swung out behind him. The couple scurried off. A hand came up and covered his face as he tried to hide the pain. His daughter was alive, this opened up many old wounds. He thought he had finally come to terms with her death, this was good news, so why did he feel so disheartened?

--

"What do you mean, 'she's not here'?"

"She escaped just yesterday. Sir Auron kidnapped her and ran for Macalania woods. We were unable to find them after that."

This was not pleasant news at all for Seymour. He had expected to arrive in Bevelle, pick up his slave, and begin the last part of his trip to Zanarkand. However, he arrived to find Kinoc had allowed her to escape. His chest rose and fell several times as he tried to keep his anger under control. "You disappoint me, Kinoc. I had hoped I would be able to entrust you with more when Yevon was in control. I suppose I will not be able to now."

"Wait! Let me be the one to retrieve them for you. I will do it myself."

"I don't think so. You have already failed me. I cannot risk you doing it again." Seymour raised his hand above his head. "Doom." He whispered.

Kinoc stared at him strangely not understanding the command. It became clear as he suddenly lost the ability to breath right. His throat became tight and he brought his hands up as he gasped for air. Next was his heart. It felt as if it was beating too quickly before slowing almost to a stop before repeating the process over again. His lungs hurt as it felt like something was inside his chest squeezing the air out of them. He struggled for life as he watched Seymour standing above him looking at him with something akin to childish glee.

It felt like an eternity before death finally took hold. But it was not before an explosion of pain in his head. His eyes rolled back before he fell to the floor lifeless. Seymour squatted down next to him. "Never would I have thought that could be so much fun. I will simply have to do that again." He stood and glanced around. "Now to find Sir Auron."

--


	9. Chapter 9

So I had a few people questioning the pairing in this. To be honest, it was supposed to be an aurikku. However, as it would turn out, it's more of a Seymour/Rikku in a twisted sort of way. But I am an aurikku writer and will end up getting to that at some point. Sorry to those who are reading and don't like that. (To be honest, I wouldn't like it if I saw it for real myself) But the way I see things, Spira standards are different. It seems as if the legal age is sixteen, but that's my guess.

Anyway, I know it takes forever for the pairing to come out, (normal in my writing.) but I don't believe at first sight, nor do I believe in "going at it" right away. (I like "wait for marriage", but this is fanfiction.) So with that being said, let's get started.

So anyway, sorry about taking so long to update. I kinda stopped writing when I found I was unable to upload anything. But as soon as I found I could once again, I rushed to finish this chapter. But after this do not expect to see any more until at least May. I will be going away this weekend to Boston. I think I'm ready. I can hardly wait!

Time for disclaimer: No matter how much she wishes, Gin owns no part of Final Fantasy X or the characters therein.

--

"_Auron, do you remember me?"_

Of all the foolish, crazy, asinine questions to ask. Auron had to wonder why she would... Then it hit him. The green swirled eyes, blond hair, the age fit exactly.

"Cid's daughter. Rikku." He exhaled the answer under his breath. He lifted his eyes from the fire and stared at her. He wasn't sure, but it almost seemed as if she was afraid of him. _Afraid_? That couldn't be right. Yet, there she was sinking deeper into his coat. His brows furrowed together in thought. Her words from the other night came back to him.

"_I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I killed them."_

Now he understood why she would fear him. Jecht and Braska were his friends, and she thought she had been the one to kill them. He wondered why she would think that way. He stood and moved until he was towering over her. If possible, Rikku sank even lower. Auron leaned over and dug through the pockets of his coat. The letter he received weeks ago coming back to his remembrance. He opened the folded paper before throwing it at her. "You didn't." He said before sitting down once more.

Rikku scrambled to catch the paper before it fell into the fire or on the ground. She skimmed over it before reading it closer. Her jaw went slack as she processed this information. It wasn't her fault at all. She was no murderer. But what about the dream she had? She looked closer at the letter as if it would give her a clue to the meaning behind it. "I..I." She began earning Auron's attention. "I know this writing."

"Tell me who wrote it!" He demanded as he leaned in closer.

"This was written by Master Seymour's hand." She answered after a tense moment.

Auron scratched his chin in thought. He wondered what reasoning he would have for writing the letter to him. What was the purpose behind it? "Just what would he have to gain from this?" He whispered in thought.

Rikku shrugged before yawning. She was surprised she had been able to stay awake this long. But she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Her eyelids were feeling heavy.

"Get some sleep. We will need to get moving early before we are found. I will keep watch."

Not that she was going to argue. With a nod, Rikku tucked herself into the coat and went to sleep.

--

Tears threatened to run down his cheeks, but he held them back until he could be alone and allow them to fall freely. Cid clenched his eyes tight as he tried to control his breathing.

"Vydran? Are you alright?" A younger man stepped up to him. He sported a blond mohawk on his head and only a pair of pants held up by suspenders. His chest and arms were colored with many tattoos.

Cid raised his head to look at him. "Of course I'm not alright!" He snapped. "Do I look like I'm alright?"

"No, I guess not. But why are you so sad? Rikku is alive! You should be happy."

"Aniki, you wouldn't understand even if I told you." Cid turned away from the younger man and left the bridge. He needed time alone to think. Though his son was right. He should be happy, yet there was still a feeling of forbearance that hung over his head like an angry storm cloud. It would not leave him alone, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

He held his head high as he made his way to his cabin. No way he was going to let the crew see him so disparaged. The door closed quickly behind him as he entered. The lights were off leaving everything in darkness. It was now when they could not be seen he allowed the tears to fall.

His daughter: alive. It left a horrible sick feeling deep inside his gut. If only he had known. If only he had searched harder, longer. He could have been reunited sooner. But now he was faced with the dilemma of blaming himself, or to continue to blame Auron. He had known he searched all over the Thunder Plains four years ago, but it was so much easier to blame him then to admit anything else. How wrong he had been all these years.

A knock on his door sounded after some time. He glanced to the time machina sitting on the table. He had locked himself up for the past hour.

"Hey, gramps. You alright in there?"

Cid cursed under his breath. If Tidus was out there, he was sure Yuna would be as well. As normal he was right.

"Uncle Cid, it's been over an hour. We were worried about you."

He sighed in defeat before leaving the room. As soon as he stepped into the hall, he was bombarded with questions. "Hey, hey. Back off. Can't a man get any privacy around here?" He snapped.

"Not with the way you stormed through the halls earlier. Did you know half the crew was worried that we were crashing?"

"You're kidding, right?" Tidus shook his head before Cid relaxed. "Alright. I get the picture. How long till we arrive in Bevelle then?"

Yuna stepped up and answered. "About ten minutes."

"Well what are we standing around here yakking for? We have a rescue to make!"

"That's the spirit, Uncle Cid!" Yuna cheered him on. "Let's go."

The three of them ran off for the loading hanger. Lulu and Wakka would wait on the ship until they were sure they would be needed. But Cid, Tidus, and Yuna would be sneaking into the city. The ship landed in a field just outside the city proper and the three stepped off. Tidus took the lead as he was the one who knew the fastest way to get to Auron's place.

They stopped on the far side of the street when they arrived. His apartment was swarming with temple monks. The door hung open and his belongs were being carried out. Three jaws hung open in shock.

"What's going on? What are they doing?" Yuna was the one to ask.

The two men shrugged. "Can't say without asking. But we better get out of here before we are spotted. I sure don't want them catching me." Cid said.

"I agree. Let's get out of here." Tidus whispered before turning away. Unfortunately in his haste he ended up tripping over his own feet and drawing attention to them.

Two monks turned to them. Both of them raised rifles in their direction. "You there! What are you doing?"

"Uh, oh. I think this is the point where we should be running." Tidus said as he grabbed Yuna's hand and took off. Cid was closely following behind.

It was a good thing for them the monks were not good shots. Bullets soared passed them as they ran, yet never hitting their mark.

"We can't keep this up. We have to shake them somehow!" Tidus shouted as they ran.

Cid grunted before answering. "And how do you plan on doing that?" He snapped.

Yuna stopped running as the idea hit her. She forced her arm from her boyfriend's grasp and stood as light circled her.

"Yuna!"

Now that they had a non-moving target, the monks focused on her, however, they still were not able to hit her. The light reflected the shots before they fell harmlessly to the ground. The clouds broke above them as something emerged from them. Everyone stopped and stared in awe as a winged creature flew down and landed next to Yuna.

"Will you fight for us?" She asked it.

There was a slight nod of its head before it flew up and drew it's wings together. The air in front of the monks snapped before exploding. The men were thrown back by the sheer force. Their weapons were useless as the summon called fire and melted them in their hands.

"Mika will hear about this!" They threatened before running off.

"Wow, Yuna, that was amazing!" Tidus exclaimed as she dismissed the summon.

"Sure was, but we can't stay around here now. As much as I would love to stay and cause some more ruckus, the temples will be sending more men out for us. Back to the ship!" Cid shouted.

The three of them carefully made their way back making extra sure not to get caught.

--

Rikku woke up early the next morning. She noticed that she felt something warm and soft around her. It was so comforting and safe feeling that she refused to open her eyes. Instead she snuggled in closer to the warm feeling. A masculine grunt from above her stopped her snuggling.

"While I'm glad you are quite comfortable, I am not. Stop moving around."

Rikku's eyes snapped open when she realized just where the voice came from. Staring down at her was the face of Auron. She quickly rolled off his lap and to her feet. "I'm sorry." She said promptly. "Forgive me, I had no idea."

Auron did not answer right away. Instead he pulled himself to his feet to regain some feeling back. "With all the noise you were making last night, I had to do something so you would not attract unwanted attention." His tone was cold and uncaring.

Her jaw dropped open. The Auron she remembered was never like this. He was never this mean. "I see then." Her head dropped as she stared at the dirt ground. "I know I'm young and little more then a burden, but please don't leave me behind."

Auron hesitated, that was never his plan. Besides, even if he did leave her, it wouldn't help. He was already a traitor. They would be hunting for him as well. "That was never my plan." He spoke softly. "I'm taking you home to Cid."

He watched as she lifted her head and her eyes seemed to sparkle in hope. "Really?" She asked him as her arms were thrown around him. Auron didn't know what to do. He was not used to experiences like this. "Thank you so much, Auron." She whispered. "That means the world to me."

Carefully he pulled himself out of her embrace. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes, once we find Cid, you will be safe. He can take you home, and I... Well I will..." He trailed off not sure what he wanted to say. No doubt he could not return home. He was a traitor to Bevelle. If he were to take even one step into the city, he was sure they would have him put to death.

Rikku watched as his countenance seemed to fall. He had no where to go, unlike her. "You could come with me." She offered timidly.

His attention snapped to her face. She appeared so sincere in her offer. Auron studied her for a moment before turning his back. "I cannot." He answered quietly after some time had passed.

A hand reached out and rested on his back. "Auron." The hand was removed and Rikku now stood in front of him. She said nothing more in words, but her body spoke volumes. She pressed herself close to him and stood on her tip-toes to reach his face. Her lips softly kissed the very corner of his own. "Please?"

"Over here! They went this way!"

"You fool! You have just given us away. It will be your death if she escapes."

"We have no time. Let's go." Auron stated as he picked up Rikku and his sword before dashing deeper into the woods.

Seymour stepped into the clearing seconds after Auron had run out. He looked around knowing that his target had gotten away. He was not happy in the least. "Jemima, step forward if you will." He spoke calmly not giving away any indication of what he planned.

"Yes, sir?" The addressed man asked. His voice shook and his palms began to sweat.

Seymour turned his head back over his shoulder giving only the barest trace he was looking at the man. "You had been warned. Bio."

Jemima's skin took on a green hue and he fell to the ground feeling sick and vomiting wildly. The others stepped back not wanting whatever the man suddenly had.

"Let us move on. And this time I do not want any more outbursts." Seymour said as he followed the same trail Auron had made.

Jemima watched as they all filed passed him not even giving a second glance. The world around him looked green and sickly much like he felt. Blood began mixing with the vomit as the bile in his stomach began eating away from the inside out. He soon passed out after much suffering and died alone.

--

Five people stood on the bridge of the ship staring at different screens hoping to find something, anything, that would help in the search. It was Yuna that was the first to shout.

"Uncle Cid! I think we found something. The scanners have picked up something just on the edges of the forest. Two people being chased by a large group."

"Sounds like our mark. Alright, Aniki, take us in. And no mistakes this time!" Cid ordered at he turned to his pilot.

"You got it." His son responded.

"Do you think we can catch them in time?" Wakka asked unsure if they would make it in time.

"We have to!" Yuna said.

"That's right. If that really is my daughter down there, I'm not going to let her go without a fight."

The airship swooped down until it hovered on the edge of the woods. Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Cid stepped off waiting for Auron and Rikku. They gasped when they saw Rikku was slung over his shoulder and blood coated the edges of Auron's blade as if he had to fight his way out.

Seeing the small group and ship, Auron headed straight over. He carefully set Rikku down at Cid's feet before dropping to one knee and gasping for breath.

Rikku glanced up wondering why they had stopped. She gasped seeing her father standing above her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she clung to him. "Father."

Cid leaned down and hugged his daughter. "Is it really you, Rikku?" He asked. She nodded as he held her closer.

"I hate to break this reunion, but we have company." Tidus mentioned as he pulled his own sword out in a defensive stance. The others were quickly doing the same.

Seymour stepped out of the line of trees and stood in front of them as about ten men stood behind him waiting for his orders. "How nice to see you all again, but you do not seem as happy as the first we met."

"We will only be happy when you are gone." Yuna answered.

"Yeah, that's right. There is nothing here for you." Wakka supported.

"I must disagree with you on that." Seymour said. His eyes traveled until they fell on Rikku. "I have only come to retrieve what is mine."

Cid glared daggers at the young blue haired man. Without meaning to, both he and Auron stepped in front of Rikku in a protective stance. "It will be over my dead body when you can get your hands on my daughter!" He warned.

"You will not hurt her anymore." Auron added.

The last four took places on either side of the men making a human wall in front of Rikku.

"Everyone be ready, we may need to fight." Lulu said to them.

"I'm ready. This time He won't be getting up." Tidus replied.

Seymour looked at each them them one at a time. He gave a small grin before two fire balls hit the ground in front of them. Tidus and Yuna were thrown to one side and were Lulu and Wakka. Now it was only Cid and Auron standing in front of him. He flicked a wrist in an upward motion and created an ice wall to keep the others out. He watched as they pounded away trying to get in.

"Now, I will ask again. Hand over what is mine."

"There will be no way we are doing that." Auron said as he held his sword out.

"Pity then. Shame it has to come down to this." Seymour closed his eyes as the word "Doom" escaped from his lips. Suddenly both men fell to the ground in pain. "I had hoped I would be able to witness that once more. Kinoc was such a bore when I did the same to him."

Even with his heart racing and chest heaving in pain, Auron managed to glare at the man in front of him. Even if he had changed since he befriended him, Kinoc was his friend. "You..." He hissed.

"Stop!" Rikku had pulled herself to her feet and more tears ran down her face. "You're killing them."

"That was the idea." Seymour told her as if she should have known.

She took troubled breaths as she thought about what she was about to do next. "If I go with you, will you let them go?"

"Rikku, no! Don't do it!" Tidus shouted to her through the ice. He began using his sword to try and break through and stop her.

Seymour glanced once to the blond before turning his attention back to Rikku. He looked the the men at her feet before smiling. "As you say." He snapped his fingers and Cid and Auron found themselves able to breath normally once more. "Now, time for your part of the deal." His hand was held out waiting for her.

Rikku hung her head as she took the first step. Auron reached out and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" He hissed so only she could hear.

"I'm saving your life." She answered as she shook him off.

"Rikku, don't do this!" His hands were clenched tightly. "There must be another way."

"I'm waiting, Rikku." Seymour reminded them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she stepped closer and took Seymour's hand.

"That's better. Now, allow us to take our leave."

Auron could not take it anymore. Fury took hold of him and he held tightly to his sword as he tried to rush Seymour. However, he saw it coming and raised his hand above his head to block the attack. A burst of magic lit the area just as Lulu managed the break through the ice wall. She threw spell after spell in Seymour's direction, but it was too late. Auron had caught the full brunt of Seymour's attack and was already flying back away and hitting the ground hard. Everyone else had to shield their eyes or risk going blind. By the time everything was cleared, Seymour and Rikku were gone. The ice wall had disappeared and the ground was littered with the bodies of warrior monks that had been hit by Lulu.

--

I have wanting to do that last scene since chapter two. Can't believe how much fun it was. But sorry to leave you all with a cliffy like that. But don't worry, I'll see you all once more in May. Toodles!


	10. Chapter 10

So anime Boston was a blast. Can't wait to go again next year. I should have taken more pictures. Oh well, next time.

One part in here kinda weaseled its way in. I didn't plan for it, but well, if you know old cartoons you might get it. I laughed after I saw it myself. Guess my fingers moved faster then my brain on that one. You'll understand when you see it.

So anyway, last chapter we left off with Rikku being kidnapped right in front of everyone. Sacrificing herself for the lives of Cid and Auron. I planned that scene since chapter one, and I rather liked the way it played out. I guess onto the next chapter then, enough of my rambling.

--

Seymour circled the young woman staring deep withing her green orbs. To tell the truth he was rather impressed she was able to break through the curse he had her under. Not many were able to escape his spells. He stopped circling after a moment and used the tips of his fingers to tilt her head up to where he could see better.

"Tell me, did you lay with him?" He asked carefully.

"No, master."

He inspected her face for any falsehood before moving away seeming satisfied with her answer. "No, I suppose you didn't." He released her chin and moved back. "At least you had that much sense."

Rikku stepped forward as if she wanted to say something. "Master, I..."

"Silence!" He shouted stopping whatever plea she was going to make. Rikku stepped back bowing her head. "You didn't lay with him, I can tell. But you did other, more treacherous things. You thought about it, wanted to. Ah, yes, I could see it when you looked at him before we left." He took a deep breath as if trying to hold something back. Rikku was unprepared for what happened next. "Whore!" He shouted at her before his hand caught the side of her face.

Rikku squeaked in pain and surprise before falling to the ground. She did not cry though, there had been enough tears shed already. It hurt, but the pain on the outside would fade in time. The shame he made her feel would always be with her though.

Seymour leaned over and roughly grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. "We leave now. Zanarkand awaits us over the mountain. You have wasted enough of my time." Seymour let go of her and left the small agency room knowing she would follow him wherever he chose to go.

The sun was bright and warm as soon as she set her first foot in the grasslands of the fields that lay below Gagazet. Rikku tilted her head back and closed her eyes absorbing as much of the sun as she could. Who knew if she would ever get a chance like this again.

"Do not dwaddle, slave. We must press on." Seymour warned as he walked ahead. Lowering her head, Rikku followed.

--

His head still pounded behind his eyes, but at least he was alive. That much he could be thankful for. But at what cost? Rikku had willingly given herself up to save their lives. It was something he hated to dwell on. But he had to wonder what the Guado lord was thinking. He could have just as easily killed them and taken Rikku if he wanted to, but he allowed them to live. He wondered not for the first time, just what was his plan.

"Auron! We think we found them." Tidus had found his hiding spot. He had come up on the deck of Cid's ship to think alone. Perhaps he would have to find a better spot next time. "Hey, did you hear me?" The boy pressed.

Auron turned his head from the passing clouds and stared. Tidus shrank back before steeling himself and bringing his body to his full height. "I heard you." He replied flatly. No more no less. Just covering the answer to the question.

"Yuna says that they have started to cross Mount Gagazet. Don't know how he's doing it, but Seymour is just flying up the path. One moment he's at the first gates, then we find him halfway up in a matter of seconds. It's hard to track him, but we're close." He seemed to pleased with himself. Pleased, yet a little upset they could not keep constant track of him.

"Teleport pads." Auron replied as the blond stared at him in confusion. "He's using the teleport pads to get around. But we still have the airship. Tell Cid to set a course for the outskirts of the ruins. We will have to go by foot from there."

Tidus saluted before running off at top speed. It would take at least an hour to cross the mountain. The high altitude making it hard for the ship to fly over since the air was thinner. But that would be fine by Auron. By his guess, they should still arrive in time to stop Seymour from fulfilling his plans. But it also gave him time to sort through his thoughts.

It had been four years since he had seen Cid's daughter. Back then he could see the makings of a little girls crush on him. He played it down telling himself that it wouldn't last. But then when she had seen him again, she had been the one to kiss him. Perhaps it was out of gratitude for helping her. It was hard to say, but somehow he knew deep down that the crush never really died.

So if her crush never died, what feelings could he say he felt for her? He cared for her, yes. But was it more then the care he had for Braska's daughter or Jecht's son? But at one point he had willingly kissed her. Add on the fact that he had given everything he had up for her. He could have just handed her over to Kinoc and he could have gone back to his life without any problems or hassles. But he knew deep down that would not have been the honorable thing to do.

His hands gripped the railing in front of him tightly. The knuckles began turning white from the force. He let go only once the metal began digging into flesh. Why had he given everything up for her? It was crazy, insane, stupid, foolhardy. Something one only did for those they cared the most for. His thoughts stopped there. 'Cared the most for?' Was that how he saw Cid's daughter? But...

If he had the chance to do things over again, would he do it the same way? Without even thinking about it, he knew he would. He knew now without a doubt he would do anything to save her life. Even if it cost him his own.

--

Yuna opened her eyes slowly. She had been talking to Valefor and then her newest aeon, Bahamut. On Valefor's urging, they had stopped in the temple while they were in the city. She had told them they would need more then one aeon if they were to defeat Seymour. Just as she had done for the couple in Besaid, Bahamut had done the same for them while in Bevelle. Bahamut was strong, much stronger then Yuna expected, but her body was able to accept the new summon.

Lulu was watching her friend closely making sure everything was well. "So, what did they say?" She asked as soon as Yuna's eyes opened.

"We must hurry. Seymour is already in the city. If we can beat them to the old stadium, then we have a chance of stopping him."

"I see. Very well. I shall inform Cid." The mage walked off

Yuna felt a presence behind her and turned to see Tidus standing there. He gave her a weak smile to try and encourage her. "I know it's tough, and I know it's scary, but we will win. Just you wait and see. Seymour doesn't stand a chance!"

She nodded at how sure he sounded. He was always so optimistic. He could make any situation look good. "I guess you're right." She finally agreed as he wrapped his arms around her. They quickly jumped apart when the door opened suddenly.

Auron stepped in, glanced around before walking back out. The couple looked to one another unsure of what to make of the strange event. Both shrugging it off, they headed out to meet with Cid on the bridge. He should be ready to give them some last minute details.

Instead they were met with an almost confrontation between ex-monk and father.

"I don't care what you think! I can't make this ship move any faster then it already is without breaking it apart!" Cid was shouting in typical Cid fashion. Yet Auron stood there and took it staying as calm as ever.

"I see then. Sorry you feel that way then. I had thought that the life of your only daughter would be something that would make you interested in going faster."

"Look, I'm just as worried as you are. Maybe more, maybe less. But that fact remains that if we try and push the ship we won't have a ship to speak of."

Auron seemed to sigh and deflate. How could he argue with logic like that. All he wanted was to reach Rikku before Seymour put any plans into action. With a quick nod to Cid, he turned and walked off the bridge to be ready for departure.

"That was close, huh?" Wakka asked after everything had been defused. They knew he was just trying to lighten the mood, but it was too little too late.

"You kids better get ready as well. I can't fight like I used to, so I'm going to have to leave it all in your hands. So don't mess up." Cid warned them.

"Don't worry, Uncle Cid. We will do everything we can to bring Rikku home." Yuna answered.

--

It was such a desolate place that one might wonder what could possibly be found within the ruins. But he was not worried. The secrets he was searching for lay deep under ground. Over a hundred years ago this stadium was abandoned when players complained they could feel odd things as they played. After the death of one in the middle of the game, it was finally agreed to build another. This was left to rot and decay.

A chill ran up Rikku's spine as she looked around. They hadn't even entered the old stadium yet, and she felt odd. It was almost as if she could feel fingers wrapping around her neck choking her from behind.

"Don't stop, slave. We are short on time."

Fingers really were wrapped around her. Seymour's in fact. He was pushing her forward. Squeezing a little tighter when she stopped. Not giving her a chance to rest, a chance to run. He led them into the deepest part there was, and Rikku felt a slight relief when she noticed this didn't seem as worn as the rest of the building. But it also appeared to be a dead end. Maybe what he was searching for wasn't really here. There was always that hope.

"Stay here and do not move." He warned her as his fingers were removed from her neck. He had left her to stand next to a screen as he began moving spheres and pedestals.

--

They were ready to go, all of them. The couples kissed wishing one another luck before parting. Auron turned from the displays. He was the only one to see Cid enter the room. Stepping away from the hanger doors, he went over to see what he wanted.

"A word with you." Cid said before he had a change to speak.

"You have it."

The others noticed he was not directly behind them like he was only seconds before.

"Hey, Auron! You coming or what?" Tidus asked as they all waited on his answer.

"Go on ahead. I will catch up in a moment." He answered before turning back to Cid. The group shrugged, but waited just outside for him."What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Cid took a deep breath as if unsure just how to say what he wanted. But he was Cid and never at a loss for words...until now. "I need to know one thing. My daughter means the world to me and I want to know that she will be safe." Auron opened his mouth to say something, but Cid went on. "Not just physically. But emotionally as well. From what I have been told, she has gone through a lot in the past four years. I don't want her to hurt any more."

"I assure you, my intentions for Rikku are far from dishonorable. And I do not wish to see her hurt either."

"Hah! Nothing but words! Show me you really mean it!" He grew more somber at his next sentence. "But, Auron, don't lie to yourself either."

Auron was stunned. He was unable to say anything more until after Cid was already gone. He rubbed his temple with the tips of his fingers as he went out to join the others.

"We ready to go now then?" Lulu asked as soon as she saw him approach.

"I believe we are. Tidus?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"You will have to be our guide from here on. The new stadium was built much like this one. Your father took you often as a boy. We will need you to take us to the main pool."

"You got it! Alright, follow me!" Eagerly he took the lead taking them down twists and turns that if they had not been behind him, would have been lost. They fought a few battles, ghosts and apprehensions that appeared as if to stop them from the job they had come to do. "Hey, Auron. What is up with all these ghosts?" Tidus asked randomly after the sixth battle.

"We are close. Seymour has sent them to block anyone who dares try and stop him. We must hurry." He explained as the group moved even faster.

They soon met up with Seymour just as he began to descend deeper within the floor. Wakka tried to throw his ball at him only to have it blocked and bounce back at him from the doorway.

"Yuna, dispel his shield!" Auron called out. He was not about to come this far only to fail now. He could see Rikku's eyes watching them before they were out of sight. She was so scared, but upon seeing them, they took on a light of hope. That was all Auron needed.

"It's not working!" He heard Yuna cry out.

"Don't give up now, ya." Wakka tried to support her. "We can't give up."

She nodded once before trying again. And again, and again, and again. Her cousin needed her and she would save her. Even after Tidus handed her an ether, she refused to give up now. Finally it shattered and fell.

"Let's go." Lulu said as she stepped through. She didn't bother to see if anyone was behind her, she already knew they were.

"The platform. It's not here." Tidus pointed out.

"Yuna, aeon." Auron said.

She nodded before summoning Valefor. The winged creature flew down and landed beside her waiting for instruction. She pointed down inside the pit and the summon nodded before going down. They waited a few tense seconds before the aeon came back up riding the platform. She hugged the aeon before it disappeared in a flash of color. "Now we can go." She said.

Seymour smirked as he saw the group enter the antechamber, but they were too late. The doors were already closing behind him, not to open again until the plan was complete.

A woman appeared in front of him. Royal and majestic looking wearing...wait, that can't be right. She wore little more then a bikini? He wasn't going to argue. Lady Yunalesca was known to be the most powerful mage of her time. Let her wear what she wanted.

"You have unlocked secrets hidden for many millenia. Tell me, what is it you are searching for?"

She was addressing him but he was not afraid. "I have come to seek the answer to cleanse Spira." He replied.

"To cleanse Spira?" She repeated him. "You realize what that means if you do that?"

"I do. I wish to recreate Sin. To use Sin to cleanse Spira of all those that would oppose Yevon."

Yunalesca smirked. It had been too long since she had heard that name. This man in front of her was certainly willing whatever cost to raise up the name of Yevon. She too had been waiting for this day. "Very well, I will grant you with that which you seek. But first, have you brought the one I will change?"

"I have. I give myself for this cause. Change me, that I may be the one to heal Spira."

Rikku tried to back away slowly. This was getting odder and odder the more she stood and listened.

"...but before I can change you, you need a body to dwell in." She had caught only the last part of what Yunalesca had said.

She felt herself being violently pulled in front of Seymour. "Use her. I have trained her for this moment. She is ready."

Yunalesca glided closer to inspect the young girl Seymour presented. Seeming pleased with what she saw, she reached out one hand and thrust it through Seymour's chest. Had she not been holding him in place, he would have surely fallen. But even through the pain he seemed to be in, Rikku could make out the barest trace of a smile on his face. He was receiving that which he had been searching for.

"You are no longer a man, you no longer a girl. Your sacrifice young one will heal this land. May Yevon bless that which you have given." She began to fade into nothing as the pyerflies of Seymour entered Rikku's body. It felt as if every muscle in her body was being rearranged. All her organs pushed aside and moved to make room for the new form of Seymour. When it was all finished and she felt she could take no more, Rikku collapsed.

The doors opened just as she fell to the ground.

Five voices called out her name before she could pass over into blessed unconsciousness. But it was Auron's deep voice that was the loudest. He was directly over her holding her up in his arms.

"Rikku, are you alright? Where's Seymour?"

"He's... gone." She managed to say before darkness took over. She wanted to tell them where, but could not find the energy to do that.

Carefully Auron lifted her from the ground and held her close to himself. "We leave now. Back to the ship."

They met no resistance as they left. The ghosts having served their job. Yuna looked back once and thought that if only for a moment she saw something glisten under one of Auron's eyes. As fast as she thought she saw it, it was gone. They had entered a tunnel that made it too dark to see for sure. Perhaps it was only her imagination, she thought. Auron would never cry. It was unlike him. Pushing those thoughts aside, she concentrated on returning to the airship.

--

Cid watched as they came back. Something akin to a sigh fell past his lips. His shoulders relaxed only once he saw his daughter well. She wasn't awake, but that was okay. All that mattered was she was alive. He knew Auron would be taking her to the sickbay. It would be best to meet him there.

"Aniki," He called to his son. "Once they are all on board, I want you to get us out of here. Take us home."

"Roger. Will do." He answered as Cid left.

Crew made way for the leader as he walked with purpose. They could see that the mission was a success by the way he walked though. The ship rumbled under his feet even before he reached sickbay. He moved faster to see his daughter.

When he arrived, the doctor was leaning over her while Auron stood next to the bed holding her hand. He noticed the odd faces the doctor made as he examined her.

"What's up doc?" Cid asked when he had a chance.

The doctor paused and stared at him before shaking his head. "She seems fine and all, but I am getting strange readings. I can't seem to be able to find the source either."

Cid stepped closer to his daughter and ran one hand through her hair. The two men were left in silence as neither one knew what to say. It was almost an hour later when the door slid open and Yuna stepped in. Her bi-colored eyes glanced around before she spoke breaking the silence.

"I thought I would find you here. I came to check up on Rikku. How is she?"

Both of them looked away from her not having the answer she was looking for. It was Auron who stood though. "I better go. Let me know as soon as she awakens."

Yuna watched him go calling out to his retreating back. But he never stopped, never paused. So instead she took up the seat he had just left.

--

He didn't know where he was going. Only knew he had to get away.

"Sir Auron, where you going, ya?" Wakka called to him as he passed.

'Ignore him.' He thought to himself.

"Sir Auron, did you see Yuna?" Lulu asked as he walked by.

'Don't stop. Just keep moving.'

"I know you're worried, but she's stronger then you think." Tidus, as he marched on.

Wind whipped at his hair and coat as he took the last step. He was back outside on the deck of the airship. Clouds passed by uncaring and cold. This was the solitude he had been searching for. He didn't know how he got here, and frankly, didn't care. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Auron didn't know how long he stood there like that, he jumped when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his middle. He tried to turn, but whoever it was, would not let him.

"Kill me?" He thought he heard them whisper.

That made him turn. He grabbed hold of the shoulders in front of him to see who it was asking for such a dark request. Rikku was staring at him with a blank expression on her face.

--


	11. Chapter 11

So I sent out some reviews and whatnot. I hope they made it through. Site's acting up once more. I'm just now getting alerts from things that are over two weeks old. Well, like last time and every future chapter, story is mine, characters are not. They belong to the wonderful people at Square-Enix.

Be prepared. This chapter most certainly fits the T rating. It's the one thing I know many of you have been waiting for. But that also means this story is drawing to a close. I know, I know, I hate to see them end too.

--

Auron held her out at arms length staring. Had she just said what he thought she did?

"Auron, kill me, please?" She repeated softly.

He sighed deeply as he let her go and turned around to face the sky once more. "I can't do that."

"You must!" She urged. "If I am allowed to live Spira will be destroyed."

"Rikku, you cannot destroy Spira. Nothing you say will change that fact."

"I carry Sin." She replied.

Auron spun quickly. Nothing, except _that._

--

Yuna and Tidus were doing their best to try and make Cid feel better. After the very short conversation on deck with Rikku, Auron had stormed off to talk to the leader. He now stood to one side watching the teens attempting to comfort him.

Lulu and Wakka were busy talking to Rikku in her cabin. She was sitting on her bed unemotional. It was disturbing to say the least.

"Rikku, what you have said simply cannot be true. Perhaps you are mistaken."

"Ya, everyone knows Sin can't come back, right?" Wakka added.

Rikku glared at them. She stood from her bed and used one finger to point at them as she yelled. "Is that so? Fine, where's Seymour? Tell me what happened to him. Where did he go, huh? I know what I saw and heard."

"But Rikku, Lady Yunalesca died one thousand years ago, ya."

"You think I don't know that! But she was there! And then she _changed_ Seymour into something else."

"A ghost?" Lulu questioned in thought. "We did fight some as we made our way through the stadium. Maybe Rikku isn't so wrong after all. Whatever Seymour planned, wasn't thought up in only the few minutes he was there. I'm sure it took him many years for it all to fall into place."

Before Rikku had a chance to say more, there was a knock on her door. Wakka moved to answer it.

"Hello, Wakka, Lulu." Yuna greeted as she entered. "Might I talk to Rikku alone for a moment?"

"Sure thing, ya." "Of course." They answered at the same time.

Rikku watched confused as they left and Yuna waited until the door was tightly closed before speaking.

"Why?" One word, but Rikku knew exactly what she was asking.

"I'm scared, Yunie. I'm a summoner too, but not like you. I carry _Sin._ Do you know what that means? I have the ability to destroy Spira if I am allowed to live."

"We won't let that happen. Can't let it happen." Yuna told her as her tone was filled with determination.

"Yunie, can I ask you something?" Rikku looked to the floor as if she were afraid to be laughed at.

"Anything. What's on your mind?"

"Do..can aeons... talk to you?"

"Mine do. They helped me as we tried to rescue you. They see things we cannot. So with their help, we were able to know where Seymour was going."

"I see." She hung her head before falling to the floor at Yuna's feet and wrapping her arms around her legs. Tears began pooling in her eyes before falling down her cheeks. "I don't want to die!" She cried out.

Yuna gasped before dropping next to the young Al Bhed and wrapping her arms around her. "We won't let you."

The door opened once more as Auron entered the room. He had heard Rikku's last words from outside in the hall. His heart broke as he noticed how scared she appeared. He stood in the doorway waiting to be noticed. Yuna lifted her head after several moments and noticed him standing there. She pulled away from Rikku. "Rikku, I have to go now. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Wait, Yunie." She tried to protest. Yuna stood anyway and that was when she saw Auron. Quick as she could, Rikku tried to dry away the tears on her cheeks.

The door closed as Yuna left and Auron entered into the room. "You don't have to try and be strong now. You will break if you do." He advised in a whisper.

"What about you? You're always strong, no matter what."

"And I am a broken man."

They stared at one another until Rikku had to look away. "How's pop?"

"He will recover in time. The man has been through a lot. He is no stranger to pain."

"Auron?" She struggled to pull herself to her feet. He did not help her knowing she wanted to do this little thing on her own. "You know what you must do now, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then I want you to promise me something." Suddenly it wasn't as if she were a sixteen year old girl anymore. Rikku began taking on the qualities of someone much older. Someone who had been though much more then she should have. "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you won't give up on life."

He was silent as if thinking about her request. "I can't make that promise, Rikku."

She looked away. She should have known he would say something like that. "I understand, I guess. Then could you do me one favor before we stop?"

"Name it."

She stalled unsure if he would even grant her request. If he turned her down, she could live with it, but it would not be easy. "Could you...maybe, show me what it's like to truly be loved?"

He didn't say anything. Rikku held her breath as she waited for his answer. She closed her eyes next not wanting to see the disappointment on his face by her question. She was about to turn away when a pair of lips covered her own. They were very gentle allowing her to take control if she desired. She did so as one arm snaked around the back of his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Now sure this was what she really wanted, Auron's arms wrapped around her waist as he carefully led them over to her bed. He brought one hand up and cupped the back of her head as he lay her down. Yet the kiss was never broken. He felt as his coat was pulled back from his shoulders. He moved to make it easier for her to slide it off of him.

The shirt was next to go. They had to break away as she pulled it over his head. He took the opportunity to ask his question. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Breathless, but smiling, Rikku answered him. "Never have I been so sure in my life."

With a nod, Auron continued kissing her. He moved away from her lips and down the side of her neck. He grinned to himself when she let out a husky moan. His hand reached up and grabbed hold of one breast through the clothing. It was not enough though, and he found himself reaching into the shirt to get to the soft skin underneath.

Rikku removed her own shirt giving him more access to her body. She could tell he was moving slow for her sake, moving slow enough for her to be in control. It was something new that she never was able to experience before. Seymour was always the one that decided what was to be done.

Pants were removed next, and Auron took note at how she seemed to know just how to pleasure him in ways that he would have never thought himself. He supposed it had to do with the time she spent with Seymour. He himself was more then happy with the role he had taken up. By temple standards, monks were not allowed to engage in activities such as this. His first day included a vow of chastity. Yet, here was a girl, much younger then himself showing him what to do. He almost laughed at the idea. Instead he leaned over her taking in the view of her now nude form under him. He closed his eyes as he took one breast in his mouth and rolling his tongue over top of it.

More moans escaped from the woman under him and he felt as her hips were thrust closer to his own. His hand trailed down her side and stopped between her legs. Her breath hitched for a moment at the feeling of pleasure that exploded from his touch. She pouted for only a moment as the fingers were removed and he took her lips with his own as he carefully entered her.

He heard her whisper his name several times as he thrust within her, each time a melody he never thought he would hear. Her nails dug into the flesh on his back as she peaked leaving little crescent shaped scars were she touched. He winced for a moment before she let go panting but smiling. But they were not done yet. Twice more she dug in as pleasure overwhelmed her small frame.

He collapsed on top of her tired and worn out from the activity. He was not yet ready to move and it seemed as she was not yet ready to let him go. She placed feather light kisses along his jaw as she whispered a quiet 'thank you' into his ear.

--

They stopped in the Calm Lands to rest. After everything that happened they all needed the break.

"Don't you kids go too far now." Cid warned them as the began leaving the ship. "Once we are done refueling we are going home."

Every head nodded at his warning, but no one noticed the youngest of the group slip off the ship at the first chance she had. After her lovemaking with Auron, she couldn't take the taunts from the aeon that lived inside her. That was why she had asked her cousin if her aeons talked. During the time alone with Auron, she was able to block out his words because the pleasure and joy she felt overrode them.

But now that it was all over, it was not so easy. She saw the open fields in front of her and her long legs began to run.

"_You cannot hide. Wherever you go, I am a part of you. I will always be there."_

"Stop!" She shouted not caring is she sounded crazy by the fact she was shouting to the air. "I won't let you destroy us."

"_You can't stop me. I will be Sin, and you will have been the one to help."_ Seymour knew that if he could push her just a little more, she would summon him if only to rid herself of him. And once she did that, he would travel Spira gathering pyerflies to make himself stronger.

She was on the edge now. Both mentally and physically. All she had to do was look down, and sharp rocks and cliff lay below her. "If I jump, you come with me. My death means yours as well." She warned.

"_I would advise against_ _that."_ She could have sworn it sounded like he was hissing at her. But Seymour never hissed, did he?

"And what can you do about it?" She stood on the edge slowly moving closer inching along. Her fists were held straight at her sides, a picture of anger and frustration. "As long as you are trapped inside me, you can harm no one."

"_Is that so?"_

Pain like she had never felt before took hold of her. Her hands flew up to grab hold of the sides of her head. It was a pounding, pulsing pain. Her vision began to swim, and she had trouble finding up from down. "What...what did...you..do?" She managed to whisper out.

"_Simple. Start with one part summoner, add another dark summoner turn aeon, and you have pain."_ She could almost hear him laughing at her inside her mind.

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the sky. It was blurry at best. It was time to end this. She attempted to roll back over and crawl for the edge, but every time she did, he would send more spasms of pain at her. Unable to take any more, she struggled to her feet and began the motions to call him. It was the only was to release herself from his grip.

Lights circled her as they raised upward to the sky. They turned blue and began to form a long lean body. The head was formed first closely followed by a long neck. The top of his head was adorned with two large horns that protruded to either side. A little farther along his body where one would picture shoulders to be, was a short set of arms. Each arm ended in five long talons. The body continued and on his back was a set of wings that glistened when hit by the light of the sun. Finally the end of the body was formed. A sleek tail of green and blue ended the beauty that was called 'The Final Summon'.

He turned his head to Rikku and she gasped when red eyes stared down at her. "What have I done?" She cried in horror.

As if to answer her, he reached down and picked up her small body.

--

Cid and Auron sat outside in the shade of the airship. Auron had tried to explain the new relationship he had started with the leader's daughter. Cid had yet to answer on how he felt about it yet.

"Why her? Why my little girl?" Cid finally asked.

"I'm not quite sure of that answer myself. Perhaps it began as something akin to pity. But for some reason, I gave everything I was up to protect her. At the time I tried to assure myself it was because of what I could not do for her years ago. Rikku is... She is a remarkable young woman in many ways."

"You got that right." Cid agreed. "But she is sixteen, an adult now. I suppose she is old enough to make her own decisions. Truth is, you kinda grew on me as well. And if Rikku found you trustworthy, I suppose I can too. Just one thing..." He trailed off waiting for Auron to respond.

"And that would be?"

"She's been through a lot. Don't hurt her."

"You have my word."

"Good! It's settled then!" Cid stood content knowing that his daughter would be in good hands.

A scream brought them running to the other side of the airship before they could do anything else.

"What? What's going on?" Cid shouted to the people gathered in the agency.

A woman pointed into the distance where they could see something flying towards them at high speeds.

"What is that?" Yuna asked as she ran up to see if there was something she could do.

Auron concentrated on looking deeper. A pained "No." slipped past his lips.

"Sir Auron? What is it?" Lulu had approached with Wakka at her side and heard him first.

"She has done it. Rikku has called upon Sin. We must fight!"

"You can't be serious, ya?" Wakka protested. "Look! It's holding something!" Wakka pointed to the aeon that was steadily coming closer.

All eyes turned to see what he was talking about. Cid shouted first. "Rikku! That monster has my little girl!"

"Yuna, aeon. Slow him down." Auron took charge of the battle seeing as he was the tactician of the group. "The rest of you, gather your weapons quickly!"

They all nodded before running into the ship. It only took a moment before they came rushing back out. Bahamut was already fighting the Seymour/aeon and starting to weary. Rikku had been dropped to the ground seconds into the fight, forgotten.

"Yuna, dismiss him before he is beaten."

Yuna turned and nodded at the command. Bahamut leaped backwards and disappeared. Wakka, and Lulu ran up next to Yuna. They began to cast spells and attack right away. Seymour seemed to weaken and Tidus cheered thinking they would have an easy victory. But Auron and Cid knew better.

He was hesitating. Auron called the front line back and told Tidus to run up as he joined him. "Overdrive, now!"

"You got it, Boss!" Tidus squatted down before running in. "I've been saving this one for you!"

Auron shook his head. Where the kid came up with things like that was beyond him. However, the attack was not enough to defeat Seymour/aeon. He backed away and began flying in the direction of Gagazet.

"We have to stop him!" Tidus yelled.

"Alright, everyone back in the ship!" Cid ordered, but one person stayed behind.

Auron sheathed his sword on his back and strolled over to where Rikku lay in the grass. She wasn't moving and he doubted she was even breathing. He dropped to his knees next to her. "Rikku? Rikku, can you hear me?"

No response.

--

Seymour felt the wind as it passed over the scales of his body. His mouth pulled back in a smile revealing rows of sharp teeth. Gagazet was so close. Once all the Ronso who lived on the mountain were dead, he would absorb the pyerflies and create an armor for himself. The battle in the Calm lands hurt him, but not so much that he was unable to escape.

Ronso gathered below him ready for the ensuing battle. They were warriors, they would not run in the face of death. That was what he was hoping for. It did not last long, and the Ronso didn't stand a chance. Even before Cid's airship could arrive, the mountain was long dead.

Cid and the crew watched in horror as he gathered the floating pyerflies to himself and they began to build a hard shell around his body.

Auron strode onto the bridge as everyone was leaning against the window as if it would help them to see what was going on better. Yuna heard his approach and turned before gasping. In his arms he held the body of a dead girl. Pyerflies were already trying to escape from her body.

"Oh, Sir Auron." She ran to his side and cried over Rikku's body. The others were quick to join her. Even though everyone else was surrounding him shedding tears for the young woman, Auron found himself unable to do the same. He lifted his face to the Al Bhed leader seeing Cid in the same situation as himself.

"We don't have time for grieving like this." Auron stated. Perhaps when he was alone, when no one was near, he could show his grief. But right now he knew they had to stop Seymour.

Cid nodded. "That's right. Scanners say he's headed over the mountain and heading for Zanarkand. We have to hurry if we are to catch up with him."

"Agreed. We should reach Zanarkand within twenty minutes. If we fail, it won't be for lack of trying."

Tears were wiped away as they knew now was not the time to cry. They would mourn for Rikku after all the battles were over. By the time they arrived, Seymour was steadily making his way to the center of the city. The borders didn't stand a chance. Pyerflies rose up as he gathered them together to further shield himself. By now they could see his armor starting to take shape. And it was huge, about fifty times the size of himself. Two sets of transparent wings sprouted from his back Instead of hands, the armor had claws and there was a barb at the end of a short tail.

Auron spun to face a crew member who had been standing nearby. "Take Cid's daughter and lay her down inside his cabin." He ordered.

The man hesitated for a moment. The sight of pyerflies making him afraid.

"Don't force me to repeat myself."

The member jumped to listen. "Yes, sir. Right away sir." He saluted before taking Rikku. Auron watched her with a far away gaze in his eyes. His attention was brought back to the task at hand when Tidus shouted.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

--


	12. Chapter 12

So let's see. Bickson is dead. (fire) Kimahri is dead. (throat slashed.) A random monk is dead. (Bio.) Kinoc is dead. (Doom) Most of the Ronso tribe has been killed. (Aeon-Seymour) And finally, last be certainly not least, I killed off Rikku. Am I obsessed with death? I don't think so.

On the plus side, Auron and Rikku expressed their love...then I killed her. Though she will not be unsent. I need her death for future events. Hope you all don't mind too much. Now enough of my rambling, time for the story!

--

Auron had always been a fighter. Ever since the day his father taught him how to hold and wield a sword, he lived to fight. But today was different. Of course he planned on fighting, that came natural. But the reasons were different now. He was not doing it under the orders of anyone, nor was it for training. Today was the real thing. He was fighting for revenge, for love, for honor.

The airship flew quickly in the attempt to stop Seymour before he could destroy more of Zanarkand. They had to lead him away. He glanced to his left and saw Tidus scowl at the sky in front of him. This was his hometown, were he was born and raised until only a few short years ago. He appeared determined, yet the shaking hand at his side spoke about how scared he was as well. That was not surprising, they all were scared.

The wind lashed at loose hair and clothing as they flew over the city. Yuna held her staff close to herself ready to summon quickly even as her sleeves were blown back forcing her to widen her stance for balance. Lulu and Wakka stood close to one another offering support and strength.

They were drawing close now. They could see pyerflies floating in the air before being gathered and helping to create the shell that now housed Seymour. Auron glanced around at the small group of five. They needed something to encourage them. It was time he set his own thoughts aside so that his vengeance could be completed.

"Now! This is it!" He shouted over the wind. They all turned to him eager to hear what he would say. "We finish this now! We have come too far to turn back! This is our only chance to stop him. If we fail then all of Spira fails!"

"Well you can bet I won't be the one to fail!" Tidus answered.

Yuna added her own support. "I'm not turning back. I will finish this for Rikku's sake."

"Me too, Yuna. I can't believe we are fighting Lord Seymour, but it won't stop me!"

"Exactly my thoughts as well. Let's not let Rikku's death be in vain." Lulu said as she stepped up.

Auron stared at each of them for a moment before nodding. They would win, he could tell. They were too determined not to. They all turned to the front of the ship in preparedness to fight when he saw it. He was in the back of the group, so the others missed the tiny green and yellow pyerflie that floated from the deck of the ship and stop in front of him.

His hand reached out of its own accord as it settled gently on his palm. He closed his eyes for a second gathering strength from its presence. Just as he opened them once more, it lifted up and entered his chest just above his breastbone. It was a warm comforting sensation instead of what he was expecting. _"Don't forget me. I want to fight too."_

It was almost a whisper. And he would have thought he imagined it had it not been for the love within the words. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and rushed in.

--

Seymour watched from inside his shell as the ship drew close. Now was the chance he had been waiting for. He would defeat the young blond and Auron at the same time. Then he would move onto Besaid to finish off the island.

His lips pulled back into a grin revealing his sharp teeth. Ignoring the city below him, he moved closer to the airship. He could sense his slave was on board this ship. But it was fading quickly. It was too late to assimilate her, but that was fine. He would have his reward by using the rest of them.

He stopped just on the edge of the city. People looked up watching the confrontation. He was going to give them the show of a lifetime before destroying them. He gathered energy to himself creating a vortex of blackness before projecting it toward the ship. It was stopped though before it could connect by the appearance of a dragon in front of him.

"Bahamut." He hissed to himself. The dragon was strong and would be a problem if he could not defeat him quickly. Seymour prepared another black ball of energy, but was interrupted from the spell when he was attacked.

Claws that felt like daggers scratched his armor. The energy dissipated and he called upon his own dark magic instead. Bahamut shook in the air as the poison spread through his body. Seymour's intense magic power being even stronger then its own resistance. He watched as the great dragon tried to escape, but he shot it with a fireball of magic before it was able to. The summon's body grew clear before disappearing from sight.

Now that the dragon was gone, Seymour felt as weaker spells and projectiles were aimed at him. Though this was little more then a bother to him. He gathered gravity based magic and threw the power to the fighters.

--

The magic hit all on the deck of the ship and rocked them to their knees. They were weakened, but not beat yet.

"Yuna, heal Lulu then Wakka. Once healed, I want you two to keep attacking. We have to draw him closer before Tidus or I can do anything." Auron took charge of the battle, years of fighting giving him the advantage over the others.

"Tidus, haste her so she can heal faster." He was slumped over on the ground using his sword to keep himself remotely upright.

As soon as Lulu and Wakka were healed up, Yuna hurried to do the same for the rest of them. Seymour was coming closer, just as Auron had planned. He hoped that once he was in range, they would be able to do greater damage. They had to destroy the armor he created before they could reach and kill Seymour's new form. It was a risky tactic, but most effective if it worked out right. The problem was, they were having trouble breaking through. Lulu was almost spent from all the magic she was casting, and Wakka was starting to become tired.

Another wave of magic was blasted at them and Lulu fell to the deck. "Lu!" Wakka shouted. He dodged another attack before sliding to the deck next to his wife. He reached inside his pocket and pulled a potion out. "Here, drink this." He said gently as he lifted her head and poured it into her mouth.

The color came back to her skin right away. She shook her head to clear the stars from it. "Thank you, Wakka." She allowed him to help her back to her feet. "How fares everyone else?" She questioned.

He did not have time to answer her question as they were thrown back down. Seymour had come close enough to ram the airship.

"What are you doing up there?" Cid shouted through the intercom. "If you let him keep that up, he'll crash the ship!"

Auron ignored him for the time being. Now Seymour was close enough for himself and Tidus to do some damage. He took Wakka's place and lifted his sword over his head before cleanly severing an arm.

Seymour screamed in pain and rage as he tried to compensate for the loss of the limb. Taking his mentor's idea, Tidus did the same as Seymour struggled and turned his body close enough to the ship. The other limb fell to the ground barely missing the city below.

"Cid, lead him back to the Calm Lands!" Tidus ordered. "Zanarkand will get destroyed if we don't!" The love he felt for the city where he grew up was threatened by the battle they were engaged in. If Seymour fell now, they would be taking half the city with him. A small price to pay no doubt, but he was still hesitant to let it happen. He glanced to his right to see Auron nod in approval.

--

Floating, floating, floating. Darkness turned gray as the person tried to make out the shapes around them. Were they falling down, or up? It was hard to tell in this place. Was this what death felt like? Someone was beside them now. Just as quickly the presence was gone. What was going on?

They opened their mouth to yell, but no sound came out. In fact they couldn't even tell if they had a mouth to yell with. If this truly was death, she wanted no part of it. It was just nothingness. Was the sky black, or white? It was one, then they other just as quickly. How could the dead stand this? She knew that if she had to go through this for eternity, she would be forced to find a way to escape.

"I'm sorry little one. But leaving here will not be possible."

Someone had heard her thoughts? How was that possible?

"Do not be frightened. They have sent me to help guide you to where you belong." Gentle hands rested on her shoulders. How could she feel them now when she couldn't before? "Once you become accustomed to the farplain, all will become clear." They continued speaking easing her scared mind. The voice was so familiar, but she could not imagine as to why. Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember who she was herself. What had happened to bring her to this place?

"Relax, don't worry about it. It will come back to you soon." The voice grew more clear and she realized he was not the only one there. Someone else was with him.

"Who are you?" She managed to ask.

"You will find out in time. For now relax and allow yourself to float free. It will be easier that way."

"But I can't see anything but gray. Will it always be like this?"

"As soon as you are adjusted, it will all become clear." She sensed as he moved away and heard the other person whisper something to low for her to hear. "Very well. Let her know then."

"What is it? What's going on?"

"Shh, little one. Just a little more time."

She closed her eyes in disappointment. The afterlife was not what she expected.

--

The ship was listing greatly and they had to hang on tight or risk falling to the ground below. At this moment, the Calm Lands were anything but. With the battle in the air, it was quite loud.

Auron grit his teeth together tightly as metal dug into the flesh of his hands. He tried to advert his attention to the others making sure they were still doing well. Lulu was out cold and Wakka held her tightly around her waist to prevent her from falling. "Cid, you want to do something now?" He shouted in the direction of the intercom.

"Hold on! I'm working on it!" He shouted back.

The ship rocked several times, both from Cid and Seymour. It was finally straightened and Tidus hurried to throw a phoenix down over Lulu's body. She rubbed her temple trying to see once more.

"Lu, stay back. I can't stand to see you knocked out again. We'll take care of this now. You did a wonderful job helping to weaken him." Wakka leaned over and kissed his wife gently. She nodded before backing away.

Seymour dove down out of sight from the group. They waited anxiously for him to reappear. The rocking of the ship signaled his return. Yuna was ready for him this time. She had already began the motions to summon her other aeon. The clouds broke in the sky above them as the flying aeon descended. It stopped and hovered in front of Seymour and his armor.

They both stayed there and stared at the other waiting for one of them to make the first move. Valefor took the opportunity. She brought her wings together before the air in front of Seymour snapped cracking open the shell their weapons could not. She did it once more creating a place they would be able to enter into.

There! Now's our chance!" Tidus pointed to the hole left behind after the attacks.

"Then let's do it quickly." Yuna answered. Seymour had retaliated against the aeon and was using the scattering pyerflies to seal the crack.

Without second thoughts about how dangerous this was, the group jumped for the crack not daring to look down.

Surprisingly, they all managed to make the leap without injury. Tidus being the last to jump and landed in a half roll. "Where to now?" He asked.

"We must find Seymour and kill him. That should be enough." Auron answered. He took one quick glance around. "This way." They nodded and followed his lead.

--

Seymour felt as they entered his shell. They would be coming for him soon. How they had managed to breech his armor, he didn't know, but they would be stopped. He would not, could not allow them to go farther. Perhaps if he were to create and send fiends to bar their path, he could continue to destroy Spira without worry. He meditated to create Giants, Behemoths, Floating eyes to confuse them, and more. It took some of the pyerflies away from his shell, but without the outside attacks, he did not feel it would be needed.

But the small group fought on, defeated everything he could send to them. He began to grow angry. "How dare they!" He hissed when he felt them approaching.

"Seymour!" It was the blond, he noted. Now would be his chance to kill him first.

"You have come. I knew you would try." He did not turn to face them. If he had they may be able to see the hesitation on his face. "It is of no matter though. This will be the last you see of Spira. Watch as I destroy all you hold dear."

"No! We have come too far. We will stop you now!" Yuna shouted to him as she gripped her staff tighter in her hands.

"Ya. We won't let you destroy the dreams and hopes of all Spira." Wakka added.

Seymour turned to them after that. "You are wrong." He replied. "Just like I crushed the hopes of your friends, I will do the same to you as well."

Auron knew that barb was directed to him. He narrowed his eyes before taking the front line. "This ends now." He stated.

--

"Do you remember anything yet?" The gentle voice asked after some time had passed. She could feel as a hand reached out and brushed some hair back from her face.

"I remember..." She began slowly trying to call upon memories of her last few moments in life. "I remember a long creature. A serpent of blue scales." She paused trying to think of more. "I called him because I was in pain."

"Very good. Now, can you recall anything from before that?" There was a new voice. Female this time. Very soft and very familiar.

She ignored the nagging feeling that she should know this person to answer the question asked. "A man. Older, but kind. He helped me to see that I was loved. I cannot remember his name though. I recall he wore black and red."

"You are doing very well. Do you remember who you are yet?"

"I am..." She stopped. Who was she? The name escaped from her mind before she could say it out loud. "I don't know."

"Do not worry. It will come to you in time." The male spoke up to ease her mind.

--

Auron cursed under his breath as Seymour still stood and Wakka had fallen. Last time had been Yuna. They had been battling for over an hour and still Seymour would not go down. Even after two doses of Holy from Yuna, he stood in front of them almost mocking their efforts.

A crash of light around him and he felt himself fall. The stars were quickly pushed aside as Yuna stood over him holding her staff.

"Are you alright, Sir Auron?"

"I will be fine." He assured her. "How are the others?"

"Lulu has used up her mana, but supports us with items. It will take time before she can fight again. Wakka is tired, but refuses to give up. Tidus seems to be favoring his left arm, but otherwise fine. And I think I have just enough mana for one more shot of Holy." She explained quickly.

"Do it. Call back Lulu and Wakka. I have one last idea."

Yuna nodded before running off. Lulu and Wakka glanced back at Auron as if to make sure he was really fine. He nodded once and they backed far enough out of Seymour's range. Balls of pure light surrounded Seymour before going straight up then crashing into his already weakening body. He screamed in pain before the light cleared.

Auron took the opportunity while he was distracted before jumping high into the air and thrusting his sword deep into the ground in front of him. The ground under Seymour shook before exploding sending his stumbling backwards. "Tidus, now. Finish him!"

With a quick nod in understanding, Tidus ran up and slashed at Seymour eight times before using his sword to throw himself high into the air. Wakka took the chance and throw his ball at the same time. He was too far away for it to connect with the half dead lord. It began to descend rapidly. Tidus took a chance and kicked it as hard as he could. It connected in an explosion of light and fire. He landed on the ground huffing as he pulled his sword from the ground waiting to see if they had done it.

When the dust cleared, Seymour stood in front of them as if he had only begun to fight. They all held their breaths not believing this could go on.

"You..." Seymour began as he lifted one hand in the start of another spell. It fell just as quick as he dropped backwards. His eyes open but seeing nothing.

Yuna ran to his fallen side. She closed his eyes before saying a silent prayer for the man. "We have done it." She whispered.

It was quiet until the surroundings began to fall away. Now that Seymour had been defeated, the armor that was Sin was no longer being held together.

"Uh, I don't know about you all. But I think we better get out of here, ya?"

"Let's go quickly. We don't have much time." Lulu added as she looked around.

"Alright! Back the way we came. Let's move!" Tidus took the lead.

Auron stayed behind as they tried to escape. Now that his vengeance had been paid there was nothing left for him. His hand slowly let go of his sword before he fell to his knees.

Tidus heard the crash of the weapon behind them. He stopped running and turned before rushing back. "Hey man, what are you doing? We have to get out of here."

"There is nothing left for me. I belong here now." He answered without lifting his head.

"You're kidding, ya?"

"I don't believe this." Lulu marched closer to him before stopping just in front of him. Everyone watched in shock as she raised one hand before slapping him across the face. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to snap out of it." She told him smartly.

Auron glared up at her, but she refused to be daunted. She continued. "We all miss Rikku, but you are taking this like a child would. I thought you were bigger then that."

Auron slowly got to his feet before leaning over and picking up his sword. Lulu backed away afraid she may have pushed him too far. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I did not criticize you when you mourned for Chappu. Yet you dare stand in front of me and complain I am acting like a mere child. Perhaps you are the one who needs to grow up." He slung his sword over his shoulder and walked deeper within Sin. "Leave me."

"Oh no you don't." Tidus grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I'm not about to let you die here. You are coming with us if I have to drag you myself." The walls and floor shook once more signaling they didn't have much time left.

Auron tried to face him and glare, but instead was over come by blackness.

--

Shapes began to take form now. She could make out the outline of the person above her. It was a female with light hair. She blinked several times to adjust to the change in sight. "Mama?" She questioned.

The woman smiled down on her. "I am here. Don't worry."

She tried to sit up and get a bearing on where she was. "I'm dead?"

"I'm sorry." It was the male from before. The one who was there when she first arrived. "I know this must be hard for you. Jecht sends his regards."

"Jecht?" She repeated the name knowing it held some significance. "Uncle Braska?" She questioned now knowing why he sounded so familiar.

"That's right. Welcome to the farplain." He bowed slightly as he moved aside so she could see more.

"Mama?" She glanced up to the woman above her. "Is this really what the afterlife is?"

"Don't worry. You will enjoy it in time. It is a place of extreme rest. You will have no worries or pain here."

She bolted upright away from her mother's comforting embrace. "You're wrong! My life was nothing but pain. Nothing but worry. I was a slave, little more then a toy to be used and then thrown aside. I finally found the one thing I wanted all my life, and it was ripped away from me before I could fully enjoy it! What will happen now? What about my friends, my family there? What about.." She choked back a sob before saying his name. "What about Auron?"

Braska came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder allowing her to seek comfort in him. "You don't have to worry about them. They are strong."

"You don't understand!" Tears began pouring down her cheeks in anger and sadness. "I am Rikku, and I was the one to summon Sin."

--

So one more chapter should just about finish this off. I left you all with a cliff hanger again. I seem to do that a lot, don't I? But if it keeps you coming back for more, then I'm willing to do it. Don't worry, the ending should come soon. I have it all planned out. Just have to type it up. See you then.


	13. Chapter 13

And we come to the last chapter. Lucky 13! At least for me. Anyway, sorry this took so long, got a bit of writer's block. That and I got a new game for my birthday. Now I have a new obsession, Final Fantasy XII!! Balthier is hot too. But Auron still reigns supreme.

So before I get anyone telling me that Auron is Ooc, I tried to write him as the post-Braska Auron. Otherwise, yes it would not be the Auron we know now.

--

Braska was not surprised at all at Rikku's outburst. In fact he expected it to happen at some point. Her mother, however, was another matter. He watched as she gasped before sliding away from her daughter.

"Rikku, you..You can't be serious?" She begged as moisture built up around her eyes. "Braska, tell her she's wrong!"

"I can't do that." He replied sadly. "The girl speaks the truth." He turned away to leave before being stopped.

Rikku called out to him as he felt her grab his arm. "Please don't go." She whispered loud enough for only him to hear. "How did you know?"

Braska shook his head in reply. "I cannot say. But do not worry, it is of little matter here and now." He answered softly to comfort her. "Now, go to your mother. She has been waiting a long time." He brushed her away before walking off.

Rikku watched him go wondering how he could have seemed so kind before, yet so cold now. She turned around after he was gone from sight. "Sydran."

--

Auron woke up with a major headache. He brought one hand up to rub his temple. A groan escaped from between his lips when he felt a knot under his fingers.

"About time you woke up. You've been out for the better part of three days." Auron tried to open his eyes to see who it was talking. He gave up after the third try. "Cid said he wanted to talk to you after you came to. Think you're up to it yet?"

He grunted but did not answer otherwise. "Yeah, I understand. I'll tell him to come up later." The door made a soft whooshing sound as Tidus left.

The room was silent, and Auron sat up on the bed. A feeling of vertigo overcame him and he was forced to lay back. He took the opportunity to think about the past events instead. So many deaths had happened, and he was powerless to stop them. The Ronso were a brave race and the survivors would be too proud to ask for help. But it would be a long time before they would be able to gain the status they had before. Zanarkand was slightly more fortunate. They were able to make it to the city before it was totally destroyed.

But those were minor compared to the thoughts that were at the forefront of his mind. Rikku was dead, killed by the entity she never wanted to begin with. He could only fathom why she had called the aeon in the first place. Surely she wanted death before that was accomplished. He had tried to stay within Sin so that he might join her in death, but the others had not allowed him. They didn't understand the remorse he felt. How could he allow himself to live, when she could not?

He was sure Cid would feel the same way. He had to go away before he faced the man in question. It wasn't as if he feared the man, it was more a matter of how to explain himself. How could he face him and say he was the one responsible for his daughter's death? Sure he was not the one who killed her, that was Seymour, but he could have been there for her when it happened. That was his sin.

Rubbing his eyes and shaking the stars from his head, Auron tried to sit up once more. The vertigo struck again, but he managed to ignore it as he stood. One hand reached out to hold himself steady as he moved. Slowly the dizziness began to fade, and he was walking straighter. By the time he reached the door, one would never know he had been laid up for three days.

--

Braska came back later. Time holding no meaning in the farplane making it seem as if he had only just left. "I must apologize for this, but the fayth have sent me. They wish to speak with Rikku. You may come as well." He spoke up to her mother.

Nodding, both woman stood and followed to wherever he was leading them. Braska glanced back and could see Rikku clinging to her mother as if she were afraid. His shoulders slumped and his face was full of heartache for the girl. He knew what the fayth planned. It was not so hard to figure out. Once they received word of her unhappiness, they called for her right away. The only problem was, he hated for her to go through it.

A little boy stood waiting for them when they arrived. "Right on time." He said quietly. "We have been waiting for you. Everything is ready. Have you told her yet?" He asked as a curious look came over him.

If possible, Braska's shoulders slumped even more. "No, I have not. Must we do it this way?" He asked.

Rikku's mother released herself from her daughter's grasp as she stepped up. "Are you planning...?" She trailed off unable to even ask the question.

"I apologize. We are left with no choice. It must be done so that she may be able to find the peace she needs to dwell inside the farplane. If we do not, then she might escape someday and become a fiend." The boy explained.

"Mama, what are you all talking about?" Rikku spoke up as she rested her gaze on each of them in turn. She knew something was up when her mother and uncle looked away from her.

The little boy stepped closer though. He held his hand out for her. "Come with me. There is something we must show you."

--

He made good on his escape that day. No one had seen him leave, considering all of Cid's eyes, that was a surprise. Not that he minded though. He had heard of their search for him after that. But he had made sure that they only heard rumors of his passing. Now that he had nothing worth keeping him on Spira, he found a job fiend hunting to be perfect. It payed for food, he received shelter from his clients, and if he died while hunting... Well that was the idea.

It would have been a dishonor to take his own life, no matter how much he would have wanted to. If only the fiends could read his mind and do it for him.

A cloud of mist floated before him as he sighed. Auron watched it drift away as he sat on a dry log in front of a low fire on the top of Mount Gagazet. He was on his way to the city of Zanarkand to pay his last respects to an old friend. He scoffed at his choice of word to describe the man in question. He and Jecht never really got along, but Braska enjoyed him no matter what his personality was like.

He expected to be done after this last mission and drift off to the farplane after this. He was so tired during the past year. Everything took more out of him then it should have. If only he had been able to do more and stop her. Stop Rikku from the summoning. That was his greatest sin.

The crunching of snow behind him alerted him that there was someone there. He waited until they were closer before grabbing his katana and holding it out in front of him. The person stopped approaching when they came to the sharp end of the weapon.

A Ronso youth stood before him. He seemed calm even though the weapon was aimed at him. They stared at one another before the Ronso spoke. "You are friend of Kimahri?"

"Was." Auron corrected. "I am the friend of none now. I only bring ruin to those I befriend." He lowered the sword as he went back and sat at the fire. He raised one brow as the youth came and sat next to him.

Neither said anything for some time before the youth broke the silence with one question. "You are Auron, are you not?"

"What of it?" He snapped.

Ignoring the tone, the youth continued. "There was a man searching for you. Came to Gagazet just last night."

"Let them search. I do not wish to be found." He poked at the fire in front of him with a stick giving the subtle signal this discussion was over before it even began.

"Then I suggest you move on quickly. The man, named Cid, was very persistent. He was gathering supplies for mountain climb when I left." The youth stood and brushed snow from his shoulder. He regarded Auron one last time before walking off back the way he came.

Auron made a hmph sound before standing himself. If Cid truly was on the mountain he would stop at nothing to find him. Best he kept moving. Auron gathered what little belongings he owned and dumped snow over the fire to put it out. He felt the chill as soon as it was done. Sheathing his weapon on his back, he made for the other side of the mountain.

--

It was frustrating if nothing else. Everywhere Cid went, he was left with only stories of Auron's passing. This would have been easier if only he had the airship, but that was left at Home were his son could make much needed repairs and updates.

He growled under his breath and watched as the vapor floated away above his head. The Ronso that he talked to said that a storm was coming soon. Better get started before it hit. He tried to travel light, the less he had to carry, the better. More would only serve to slow him down.

As he climbed he thought back on the past year. Mainly of the two couples that tried to come with him on this fool's errand. The woman insisted that he should have someone with him, but even when Tidus and Wakka agreed to go, he had declined with a vengeance.

**Flashback** (Besaid Island)

"_Really Cid, Yuna is right. You should not be traveling by yourself. It could be dangerous. Think about all the possibilities." Lulu had tried to say._

"_You think I haven't already thought about that?" He snapped. "But I am not about to be responsible for someone else. I have enough with worrying about keeping myself alive."_

"_Yeah, but," Tidus jumped in now, "If we come with you, we can help you look!"_

"_I don't think so, boy. If say we do find Auron, do you really think he wants us all coming at him like a hoard of wild animals?"_

_The group was silent then. They had never thought about it like that. If they did find him, when he saw them approach he was liable to run again. The fell silent once more. It was Yuna who finally broke it. _

"_Alright, we understand then. You keep yourself safe and let us know. If it becomes too dangerous, I can send an airship to come get you."_

"_Yuna, I don't think we will need to do that, ya." Wakka tried to supportive. "Cid knows his way around Spira. I'm sure he can handle whatever happens."_

"_I guess...I guess you're right. Take care then, Uncle." She gave him a quick hug before leaving the hut. Tidus glanced around before following her out._

"_I suppose that's it then." Lulu spoke up. "We will stay here, let us know how your search goes." She nodded once before also leaving._

"_Don't stay out of contact too long. If you make them girls worry, it will be me hunting you." Wakka joked but there was a warning behind the words. _

Thinking back to that day made him glad he refused them. He had visited the farplane in Guadosalam to see his daughter, but there was no sign of the man in question. Rikku had appeared so happy, and for that he was grateful. But excluding her last four years, had she always been happy. He hoped to have the same peace she had when he passed on. He would be reunited with his wife once more. But that was for another time.

Just up ahead of him came a young Ronso. One of only a few who managed to survive what they were calling 'The Slaughter.' Perhaps he might have some information on Auron.

"Excuse me!" He called out once he was in earshot. The youth looked up to see who it was addressing him. Cid signaled him over. "You haven't seen a man wandering by himself up here, 'ave you?"

The young Ronso glanced around as if searching for anyone who might have been listening. "Gerrin knows nothing. But big storm will be coming soon. Better head back to the village for shelter."

Cid was not fooled by the change of subject. He had been traveling too long not to have come across times just like this. "Hold on there. I ain't come up here for nothing. And I know when I'm being lead astray. Just take me to where ever Auron is at. I owe someone a few words before he passes on."

Gerrin crossed his arms over his chest in thought. The elders had warned him about Cid's coming, but until now he had not believed that a man could have a will as strong as any Ronso. "Very well." He finally answered after some time. "Come with me, but I warn you. Auron is not in the mood to see any one."

"Ya think?" Cid replied as he followed the youth.

--

Snow had begun to fall making the trail harder to find. Not that it was a problem for him. Auron had climbed this mountain more times then he cared to admit. He could probably climb the mountain with his eyes closed. A gust of wind blew by and he shuddered as it hit his skin. The sky ahead of him was growing dark, but if he pressed on, he might be able to reach the very edge of the city before the storm hit.

In his haste Auron failed to see the patch of ice hidden under a thin layer of snow. His foot stepped right in the center of it, and his limbs began flailing subconsciously as he tried to regain his footing. His hands found nothing but air as his body fell over the small incline to his left. He tried reaching out to grab anything that would slow his decent. Rocks and twigs tore at exposed flesh as he rolled. Just before hitting bottom, he felt his temple connect with a rock rendering him unconscious.

When he awoke, it was to a warm fire blazing on his right. He noticed his body was covered with warm blankets and that wind was howling and material was flapping around him. He managed to open one eye and found himself inside what appeared to be a tent. A groan escaped from his lips and he closed the eye.

"That was quite a fall you took. Can't imagine what could be running through that head of yours to bring you way up here though."

Suddenly Auron was awake. That voice. Not him, anyone but him. Surely it couldn't be? He rolled over on his side and used an elbow to prop himself up. He swore. "Cid."

--

Jecht couldn't help but to laugh at the young woman as she walked with him. It was a pleasing sight to see Rikku as she pointed things out and wanted to know everything about them. It was almost like being alive again and she was once more the twelve year old he had left behind.

"Uncle Jecht, what is that?" Her green eyes opened wide as she saw the rock ahead of them.

He laughed once more before realizing just what she had pointed out. It was called living rock, an ironic name in this place, but fitting nonetheless. "That," He began as he tried to lead her away. "Is something we like to stay away from."

"Why, is it bad?" She tried to get another look over her shoulder as he guided them away.

"Not exactly, no. But it is something you will find out in time."

"Then why do I feel like I already know it? I've been there before, haven't I?"

He sighed as soon as he realized she was not going to stop until she had the answers she wanted. "Yes, you have. We all have at some point, but I think it's time we get you back to your mother. I promised I would have you back safe and in one piece."

"But I'm safe with you, Uncle Jecht." She protested.

He pretended to be angry with her. "For now. But you won't be if we don't get going."

She squeaked before laughing and running ahead. Rikku never noticed he had stopped to talk to someone. "Bahamut." He greeted.

"Hello again, Jecht. Things are well?"

He rubbed the back of his neck before answering "Well, you know."

"The memory block is still in effect, I assume?"

"You know I don't like it." 

"I am sorry. But it had to be done. If she were to remain her with her past memories of the last four years of her life and then her death, we would have another Yunalesca to deal with. Rikku has enough potential to cause war in heaven."

Jecht sighed as his shoulders fell. "I know. I know. Doesn't make it right though."

"Rikku's death was different then yours or mine. She did not have the chance to accept her death, yet she is still here. We are still attempting to understand why."

"One thing still bugs me. You say Rikku has the potential to become another Yunalesca. What about Yuna? She also had the power to summon, did she not?"

The boy refused to answer. The difference between the two girls was the type of summoning they called upon. Rikku, like Yunalesca, had been a dark summoner. However, hers was not by choice, but force. Seymour had used dark summons and passed the ability on.

"So the great and mighty fayth don't even have the answers?" Jecht was trying to tease, but it came out a lot harsher then he planned.

Bahamut remained silent. He always did have problems when talking with the man. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rikku's shout stopped him.

"Hurry up, Uncle Jecht! Uncle Braska is waiting for you too!" She turned back from where she came to wait.

"How come she didn't say anything to you?" Jecht snapped at the small boy.

"Se cannot see me because I have not allowed her to." He calmly explained.

"I hate you."

--

Auron said nothing more as Cid moved around the tent attempting to keep it warm enough inside with the wind outside howling. It was Al Bhed made, meaning it would hold up during the storm to keep them safe and warm.

"So what _are_ you doing up here?" Cid asked again after making sure everything was in its place. He sat on a bedroll across from Auron.

Auron glanced at him, but did not say anything.

Cid sighed in annoyance. He was ready to strangle the other man, but managed to keep the thought inside for now. "You really messed up. I spent the last year traveling around every corner of Spira hunting you down. All because of some kids who were worried to death about you!"

"Yuna, Tidus." He guessed, the names coming out in a thin whisper.

"Got that right! The only reason I found you now, was because you were knocked out lying in the bottom of some crevice. Followed your footprints in the snow."

"You should have left me there." Auron rolled away so he was facing the wall of the tent.

Cid had enough now. He stood and roughly grabbed Auron's shoulder to roll him over and face him. One finger was thrust in his face as he shouted. "I don't know what your problem is, but I just spent a year of my time to find you! I don't know how you got out of Home without being seen, but I can guarantee it won't be happening again now! I lost my little girl, and I am not about to lose anyone else! You think I like seeing people die?" His chest heaved up and down after finishing his rant.

Very carefully, Auron sat up. He grunted once as he felt the soreness of his ribs. Cid watched waiting for him to explain himself. "One year ago, " He began, "there was a man. All his life he was alone. He never had anyone he was able to feel close to. Then suddenly a young woman appears. She did not speak at first, dark magic preventing her. He tried to help heal her, give her a chance to explain. In the process, they found feelings that binded them together. The man swore he would protect the woman with everything in his power. Unfortunately, he was still powerless to prevent her death. It was the third death in his life he was unable to stop. The man knew it would be better to go away and never befriend any one else. Never to spread his curse to others."

Cid listened closely as Auron continued. "The man wanted desperately to die and be free of the pain he caused for others and himself. But death seemed to allude him at every turn. He knew it would come soon though, so he was on his way to make his last respects to a man he had been unable to save years ago. It was the least he could do."

Cid stared at him before beginning to laugh. Auron's story was so crazy that it was hard not to. "You sound as if you were already dead and gone!" He tried to calm down when he saw Auron's scowl. "Yeah, yeah." Cid waved one hand in the air dismissing the action.

"I might as well be."

"Nonsense! If that were true, then why am I here?"

Auron scoffed. They both know what he wanted to say, but it was best if he didn't. He lay back down instead and closed his eyes. Cid watched knowing he would not be waking up in the morning.

--

Rikku sat by the falls watching as the water ran down the side and out of sight. She did not notice when a man stepped up close behind her. "Relaxing, isn't it?"

She hummed and nodded in affirmative. He startled her a little, but she managed to hide it well.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? Aren't you afraid of what might be out here?"

"No, Uncle Jecht and Braska said that it is safe here." She answered.

He hummed over her words for a moment. "Is that right? Then I suppose there is no harm if I sit down and join you?"

Rikku moved over and created a space for him to sit.

--

When he opened his eyes again, it was to the sight of bright colors circling around him. He knew instantly that he had made it to the farplane. It was a welcome feeling, one he had not known for over a year. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back. Only when he heard a chuckle did he stand straight.

"Glad to see you enjoy yourself already."

"Lord Braska. A pleasure to see you once more." Auron greeted him as Braska came close and gave him a firm hug.

"And you as well." He replied after releasing his old friend.

"How is everyone? Your wife, Jecht, and his wife?" There was one more person he was dying to ask about, but did not want to seem too obsessive.

"They are well, but I do not believe that is who are are really worried about." His countenance fell as he hunted for just the right words to explain. Auron did not fail to notice the change in his friend.

"What is it? What has happened?" He pressed.

"Rikku, She..." He trailed off unable to say more.

It was impossible that she could be hurt, so what was the problem? Not daring to hesitate longer, Auron took off running to find out for himself. Braska's shouting from behind him nothing more then noise. He found her sitting overlooking a great waterfall. Even though he was dead, and his heart did not beat no longer, he felt as if it was pounding in his chest. She was just as he remembered her.

"Rikku?" He called softly.

She turned from her seat and studied him for a moment. Her swirled eyes appearing as if she was attempting to place a name to his face. "How do you know me?" She finally asked.

He froze. How could she have forgotten him? It was a nightmare come true. "It's me, Auron." He wanted to take back what he said at the look of fear that crossed her face next. But he did not understand why he saw it on her.

"Stay away!" She shouted. She leaped to her feet and ran off leaving him alone on the side of the cliff.

In despair, he fell to his knees in the grass. "She does not know me. I am nothing more then a monster to her now."

A little voice spoke up as if to try and comfort him. "I'm sorry. We had to do it to prevent war in heaven."

--

So yeah, I accidentally set up for a sequel. Depending on how busy I will be in the future will determine if I actually write it or not. But I needed to end this on a down note. It is a tragedy after all! Don't worry, next time won't be so sad. I promise. Gin


End file.
